algo imposible
by anna 04
Summary: la razon por la que integra es como es, es por que cuando era una nina hubo alguien que le hizo mucho danio.veamos como alucard se maneja en esta situacion.
1. Chapter 1

Disculpen la ortografia,

Hace 10 anos

recuerdo aquellos dias, donde no tenia preocupasiones,donde solo me preocupaba por cosas triviales, y no estaba pendiente en lo mas minimo a la organizacion hellsing.

buenos tiempos.

recuerdo que mis 18 fueron los anos que marcaron mi vida para siempre.

/

Eran las 6:00 am cuando me levante, otro dia de clase.

_pero que fastidio!.

A esas horas alucard tiene que estar durmiendo,que bueno asi no tiene que estar fastidiandome como lo hace todo el tiempo con sus aires de grandeza: "mirenme soy el vampiro mas fuerte y sexy del mundo,blah,blah."

En fin molestandome con sus comentarios sarcasticos,como lo detesto, aunque no puedo negar que tiene un cuerpo...de lo mas tentador. Pero mejor me saco esas ideas de la cabeza, si algun dia tengo a alguien,debe ser humano, no un monstruo como el.

Luego de banarme y desayunarme Walter me llevo a la escuela,donde por cierto me caracterizo por tener buenas calificasiones,no puedo negarlo soy muy inteligente , que les puedo decir, es la verdad, pero tampoco puedo negar soy un poco rebelde, solo cuando me sacan de quisio ,ejemplo de esto las hermanas Walcott, realmente no me soportan y claro yo menos a ellas: Clarise y margaret Walcott.

Ellas son chicas del tipo lindas y arregladas en exceso, las chicas aparentmente mejores en la clase, y un pan de Dios delante de los profesores y directores,pero conmigo muestran las colas de demonio.

Han sido muchas las ocasiones en que me han acusado de hacer cosas que no hago con la Directora Foster,la cual me ha castigado inumerables veces por estas chiquillas.

_ como las odio!.

/

Y esa era Integra, una joven de unos 18 anos con un gran caracter,rebelde,apasionda , de gran belleza aunque como sabemos rompia con los margenes de la era el tipo de chica que se la pasaba peinandose , maquillandose, ni ninguna de esas cosas, ella era todo lo contrario, se centraba en lo que debia ser en un futuro no muy lejano: la lider de la gran organizacion hellsing, mas no por esto dejaba de ser hermosa y elegante.

En ese tiempo Walter y otros mas ayudaban a la joven con la organizacion, eran misiones mas sencillas solo cazar a aquellos mostruos, por lo que no requeria mas que batallones y un buen vampiro para enfrentar esa serie de problemas.

/

Walter: senorita integra, como estuvo su dia?

_ bien walter_

_ y todos esos regalos?

_ lo de siempre.

la gran intergra hellsing tenia muchos admiradores, debido a su belleza y sobre todo la herencia de la organizacion que le dejo su padre, cosa que a ella no le agradaba, solo tiraba esos regalos o se los daba a las mucamas.

Integra odiaba sumirse ante los demas, no aceptaba la idea de tener que buscar un esposo para que liderara hellsing, en este momento simplemente no queria pensar en eso pues era muy joven aun.

/

Ya en la noche cuando pensaba que podia tener descanso, recorde que soy una hellsing y que para mi no habia tal cosa,los escuadrones y alucard estaban cumpliendo su mision.

_ comandante. reporte!_

_ todo controlado solo pequenos monstruos de los cuales no tiene que preocuparse. _

_y alucard ?

_ esta en mision, pronto terminara_

_bien_

Por suerte las cosas estaban mas calmadas, no tendria mucha preocupacion, fui a cenar y me prepare para tomar un bano.

/

Tras terminar la mision me dirigi a la mansion, cuan harto estoy de pelear con seres insignificantes.

Cuando llegue me alimente con esa sangre barata, creeme no sabe igual que la sangre fresca, pero por mi master tengo que conformarme, aunque no puedo negar que de vez en cuando me alimento por mi cuenta,y tengo mis aventuras, lo hago con prostituas baratas o chicas que se me insinuan, no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad.

no las transformo,solo uso mi poder mental para controlarlas,hacerles pequenas inciciones y beber de su sangre placidamente,o consigo alguanas de esas mujeres que la venden obviamente de su propio cuerpo. Si las transformara Integra me mataria y no se por que, pero no quiero decepcionarla,aunque en algunos casos es voluntario y como dije no puedo desaprovechar la oportunidad,aveces es solo mas que sangre y me divierto con que soy un monstruo.

Integra es una Chiquilla mocosa, mas no por eso deja de ser hermosa,no se si es capricho o que, pero me encanta hacerla enojar, y la verdad me gusta mucho,me gusta su caracter y su temple.

De vez en cuando enloquezco por hacerla mia,pero no puedo,es mi ama,no es igual a las otras. no podria danarla.

No creo que esto se salga de mis manos y no sea mas que un simple capricho,aunque no quiero que se convierta en una obsecion como aquella vez con Mina Haker.

Pero debeo sacarme esas ideas de la cabeza ella es mi ama y por mas loco que este se que no llegariamos a nada porque solo soy un vampiro y ella humana y aunque no lo crean por primera vez en la historia me preocupo por el bienestar de una persona y esa es mi ama.

Me dirigi al cuarto de mi master,antes de que duerma, me divertire un piensen mal es solo molestandola.

Cuando llegue toque la puerta para ver si estaba, no fuera a ser que viera algo que no debia.

Segui tocando y nadie respondio,asi que decidi entrar y efectivamente no estaba, que extrano .

De repente escuche agua correr y al fin entendi, se estaba banando.

Me vi en la tentacion de mirar su cuerpo, y hacerla mia en ese instante, de solo pensarlo me exitaba la idea...mmmmmmmm..

Pero mi mente jugaba conmigo, no podia hacerlo,numero 1 me golpearia y como la primera vez que la bese me dispararia sin pensarlo. Recuerdo aquella vez, miraba sus exquisitos labios, que ademas de tentadores tenian una pizca de sangre, debido a la pelea que habia tenido con una de sus "amigas" de la escuela.

Cuando le pregute que sucedió, solo me dijo que fue una simple pelea y mientras hablaba yo solo puede mirar sus labios y no resisti la tentacion y la bese,disfrute de ellos como nunca , eran suaves y dulces debido a la sangre, cuanto lo disfrute.

Ella solo se quedo perpleja ante la situacion, aunque se dejo llevar por un momento, pero cuando reaccione,ya me habia disparado en el cuello, cosa que me tomo por sorpresa, no obstante valio la pena el sacrificio.

Ya volviendo a la realidad, estoy aquí parado como un idiota, pensando si entrar o no al bano y seducirla.E n dado caso que no funcione ,podria usar mi poder mental, pero no. ella es mi ama y como dije no puedo hacerle eso.

Esta noche solo me conformare con verla.

Asi entre me coloque en una de las sombras del lugar y me quede observandola,que hermosa , si antes se veia excelente,ahora me quedo sin palabras, su al parecer suave y sedosa piel, sus largas y bellas piernas, sus senos, tan perfectosy de un considerable tamano, sus curvas...su.(no puedo seguir dando detalles )

en fin hermosa. si me quedaba ahi , explotaria de exitacion,por lo que tube que marcharme y tratar de no pensar en ella toda la noche o el dia.

/

Luego de ducharme, me acoste , tuve la imprsion de que alguien me observaba, mas han de ser ideas mias.

A la manana sigiente tuve un dia de lo mas normal ,ecepto por la pelea que tuve con clarise walcott, debido a que ella esta super enamorada de Lancot uno de los chicos mas bellos y populares de la clase y este no hace mas que cortejarme, traerme regalos y declarar su supuesto amor por mi , yo no hago mas que pensar en la unica razon por la que jura que me quiere y es :la organizacion hellsing. yo no soy una estupida para no darme cuenta.

En fin Clarise se enojo conmigoy empezo a insultarme ,cosa que claro no voy a pasar por alto.

por tal razon pelee con ella y me castigaron, y me hicieron limpiar toda el area de escolar de 1ero a 4 to grado de media.

Son solo cosas que me pueden pasar a mi.

Y asi estuve limpiando a mi manera durante toda la semana, y ademas de todo, soportar los sermones de Walter.

Cuando por fin llego el viernes mi ultimo dia de limpieza estaba lloviendo, llegue a la masion, y me vi tentada a banarme en la lluvia, paso el tiempo rapido y sin darme cuenta habia durado mucho tiempo mojada, hasta que empeze a tener dolor de cabeza y dolores en el cuerpo, por lo que termine de banarme y me acoste.

Me imagine que alucard deberia estar en mision por lo que pense que hoy seria una noche tranquila,mas fue todo lo contrario, aun no podia dormir y habia olvidado pedir el reporte de la mision,mas cuando me fije eran las 3 am y no podia dormir.

Walter estaria dormido, al igual que el comandante por lo que mi unica opcion de enterarme como les habia ido era el Vampiro.

Asi que me dirigi a su habitacion, el seria el unico despierto.

/

Desperte en la noche y me dirigi a la mision asignada y como otros dias solo fueron demonios insignificantes asi que culmine instantaneamente la mision y decidi hacer un paseo por las calles para ver si encontraba un bocadillo de verdad y no esa maldita sangre de porqueria que me daban en la mansion.

_Hola guapo.

_Hola preciosa.

_que te trae por aquí?

_Para que preguntas si lo sabes. Solicito de tus servicios especiales para vampiros, quiero un poco de tu sangre.

_Estas hecho un bombom, que tal si te doy algo mas Alucard.

Y lo beso

_bueno si tu asi lo quieres como negarme, ademas tu no estas para nada mal.

Eso era cierto era una de esas digamos mujeres que vendian su sangre a vampiros y alguanas cosas mas.

solia utilizarlas para comer algo decente y de vez en cuando obtenia un poco de diversion. En esta ocasión el vampiro sentia que debia de tener un escape y debia aprovechar para ver si podia sacarse a su master de la cabeza, desde ese dia que la vio desnuda ,quedo marcada en sus pensamientos.

Asi fueron a la mansion,a los sotanos donde se encontraba la habitacion del Vampiro.

_nada acojedor, pero aquí lo hacemos.

_de acuerdo amor , estas hecha un...

y asi estuvo alucard y esta mujer, entregandose en pasion, ella sabia como volverlo loco, con sus caricias donde realmente lo necesitaba, tenia sexo con ella para sacarse de la mente a su ama , y borrar todo su recuerdo con cada beso, con cada abrazo se fue creando un campo de pasion entre besos y carisias.

Luego de esto ella se hizo incisiones en sus venas para proporcionarle su alimento al vampiro, y ahi estaban entre sangre besos,abrazos,la chica totalmente desnuda y el con sus pantalones solamente, mostrando su esplendoroso cuerpo,que exitaba a cualquiera... besasba sus senos con locura y ella le respondia con caricias en sus cabellos y espalda, y asi estaban entregandose el uno al otro. Alucard no podia escuchar nada ni entender nanda , cuando se trataba de pasion no tenia cabeza para nada mas.

Por lo que no escucho cuando la puerta se abrio, para mostrar la cara de sorpresa y decepsion de su querida master.

_Alucar...que...es...tas.?

_Ama espera no. lo si...en..to

sin mas ella corrio lo mas rapido que pudo con tal de no ver aquella escena, cosa imposible pues estaba inpregnada en su mente,corrio lo mas que pudo hasta llegar a la habitacion.

_Alucard que pasa? Es solo una pequena distraccion.

Y lo segia besando. Pero alucard estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y no procesaba otra cosa mas que la cara de sorpresa y la decepsion que pudo sentir al leer su mente en esos pequenos segundos. No sabia por que pero no pdia continuar.

_Espera , espera , no puedo

_no me digas que la chiquilla te apago la llama.

_ahhhhh! No es eso, es que no entiendes ella es mi ama.. no entenderias, son cosas de vampiros.

Por favor vete , toma tu dinero,

_y piensas dejarme asi . Que importa lo que sea , podemos seguir (besandolo)

_no , no ! te dije que no!

luego la saco de la casa lo mas rapido que pudo.

No entendia porque razon le remordia tanto la conciencia, no , no queria verla , no queria ver a su ama pues desfelleceria en cualquier momento y expresaria todos sus sentimientos.

_despues de todo ella es humana y yo solo soy un miserable vampiro. (dijo tritemente).

/

Como pudo, quien se cree que es para hacer esas cosas en mi casa , acaso esto es un prostibulo, o que,pero ….. porque me preocupa,es su vida puede hacer lo que le plazca. Sera que me estoy enamorand... nonononono, eso no puede ser , estoy confundiendo las cosas .(penso)

ademas porque tenia sangre, acaso pensaba desangrarla hasta matarla o peor aun convertila en un demonio, por que virgen no es . … ya me va a oir ese maldito vampiro ….

a todo esto Integra se sentia cada vez peor,le dolia la cabeza y repiraba con dificultad

_Alucard!1! Alucard!

Alucard escucho su voz, lo penso un poco, pero luego decidio ir.

_me llamaste ama.

_ si , realmente me disculpo por entrar sin avisar, solo iba a pedir el informe de la mision,pero me encontre con … bueno ya sabes. No te voy a cuestionar que hagas o dejes de hacer con tu vida , AL final de cuenta son tus problemas pero... lo unico que quiero saber es si pensabas matarla? (Respirando con dificultad y sudando )

Pensamiento de alucard: y ahi vamos, ni siquiera le importo , por un momento pense que tendria celos, pero por lo que veo no ve mas que como un soldadoy nada mas.( estaba muy lejos para escuchar los pensmientos de su ama minutos atrás).

_por que lo dices ama? dijo

_bueno es que vi mucha sangre y todavia tienes restos de ella.

_no. son mujeres que contrato para que me vendan su sangre, por lo que no las transformo, ni mucho menos las mato.

_ummju y ademas las contratas para otra cosa.

se quedo en silencio.

_bueno alucard esta bien era lo unico que queria saber.

Sabiendo que queria reprocharle , pero no podia , al final de cuentas somos de mundos muy distintos (penso).

_Si no me necesita mas me retiro. Y asi se marcho

se marcho dejando a una integra, confusa,destrozada,y lo dificil es que se suponia que no podia estar sintiendo eso, pero para que negarlo, estaba empezando a enamorarse de ese vampiro,.

Aun sudando, sentia como el dolor se incrementaba, y ya casi no podia repirar. Por lo que penso en llamar a walter , pero a estas estaba muy lejos del telefono y a estas alturas no lo alcanzaria. Asi que el unico que se podia comunicar con ella era;

_Alucard susurro pues ya casi no tenia fuerzas

_alucard ayudame

Alucard en esos momentos sintio su llamado y fue lo mas rapido que pudo. En un abrir y cerrar de un ojo estaba en la habitacion de su ama.

_ama que te sucede?

_no puedo...res...p.i...

y sin mas, se desmallo.

_Ama,ama,!1 la sostuvo en sus brazos,la llevo a la cama,y llamo a Walter para que le ayudara.

Se sentia preocupado no sabia que tenia, pero le afectaba mucho que a su querida master le pasara esto, no queria aceptarlo pero su preocupacion llegaba mas lejos que una relacion ama siervo, no queria aceptarlo pero estaba empezando a amarla.

/

Era dificil creerlo pero no habia podido dormir en todo el dia, solo esperando la hora en que su master despertara, estaba sola en la habitacion,y según el medico su recaida fue por tomar ese largo bano en la lluvia, a pesar de todo, era un nina.

despues de un rato desperto.

_umm _

Integra: desperte y recorde lo que sucedió anoche,no solo el desmallo, sino lo sucedido con alucard, como pudo, y lo que mas me duele como llegue a sentir esto por el sin darme cuenta, como me duele todo lo que hace.

Integra lloraba y lloraba, mientras alucard estaba en una de las sombras de las esquinas escuchando los pensamientos de su ama, y culpandose a si mismo por lo que habia hecho , solo habia una cosa buena que sacar de todo esto, ella lo queria,se sentia feliz por ese lado, pero triste porque no podia permitir que esto llegara mas lejos y no queria hacer sufrir a su ama , por que el sabia que al final de cuentas ella no podria aceptarlo, por ser quien es: un miserable vampiro, por lo que debia hacer todo lo posible por sacarle ese sentimiento, pues ella seria la mas perjudicada de este juego de amor debido a los compromisos con la reina,su padre , y la organización hellsing.

disculpen . la ortografia.


	2. Chapter 2

Y asi paso el tiempo, meses despues de quellos sucesos, la relacion entre Integra y Alucard era Distante,aun mas que antes, Integra trataba de concentrarse mas en su organización, tratando de olvidar los sentimientos que la consumian, por cierto habia terminado sus estudios e iria a la universidad.

Por otro lado Alucard solo se dedicaba a sus misiones como el decia "insignificantes".Despues del incidente,alquilaba la sangre a esas mujeres, pero dejo de tener aventuras con ellas todo este tiempo, pues aunque pareciera absurdo, no se podia sacar a su master de la cabeza,aun cuando sabia que no llegaria a nada con ella.

_buenos noches senorita hellsing.

_buenos noches Walter.

_Walter, queria decirte que manana tendras el dia libre.

_que Sir, No necesito un dia libre yo estoy bien aquí.

_no Walter hace mucho que no descansas y ultimamente estas muy cargado hasta con los asuntos de la organización.

_Senorita. Pero no puedo dejarla sola

_ No te preocupes yo estare bien. las mucamas estan conmigo, ademas de Alucard.

_bueno si insiste, me gusataria aprovechar para viajar a mi ciudad natal.

_Ve disfruta.

A la manana siguiente, Walter partio de viaje, quedando Integra en la casa.

Cuando anochecio, hubo un asalto de ghouls como no se veia en mucho tiempo,en una de las torres principales de la ciudad.

_ ring ring (sonido de telefono)

_diga ?.

_senorita, la Torre principal ha sido atacada abiertamente por los ghouls!1

_ miserables !1 como se atreven. Mande todos los refuersos necesarios , para acabar con esa maldita plaga. Mandare a Alucard con ustedes.

_srita. No es bueno que se quede sola, ahora que no esta Walter con usted.

_no se preocupe esto es mas importante y ademas no estare sola , aqui estan los de seguridad. Con ellos es suficiente.

_ummmm bien asi sera entonces.

_ Alucard!

_ me llamo mi ama?

_ si. Quiero que vayas a ayudar al escuadron, la Torre principal ha sido atacada por una gran cantidad de ghouls, ve y ayudales.

_ pero.. ama y usted. Walter no esta aquí para ….

_ ya lo se alucard , pero no me importa , ahora necesitamos proteger a la gente , esto es mas importante , cumple tu mision sirviente!1.

Alucard acepto pero con ciertas dudas y preocupacion por su ama.

_ esta bien master .resignado y suspirando.

Ya en mision alucard acabo con ellos en un instante,quedando las cosas en orden y sin pasar a mayores. Disfruto de ese dia como nunca, pues por lo menos pudo deleitarse en la batalla, quien lo veia diria que habia enloquecido entre sangre y matanza.

_ srita. T odo esta controlado .

_ me alegra

_ los danos no pasaron a mayores afortunadamente , gracias a Alucard

_ gracias comandante. Realmente me alivia saberlo.

_Creo que mejor me ire a dormir,hoy fue una noche muy pesada y preocupante.

pues ya eran las 2:00 de la madrugada.

Alucard por su parte despues de tanta diversion exterminando a los ghouls, se encontraba caminando por las calles pensando en su master y lo distanciados que estaban en estos ultimos meses. Hasta que

_ Alucard , eres tu?

Alucard observo bien, era una mujer de cabello color castano ojos negros, muy hermosa, pero claro que no tan bella como su ama.

_el mismo

_ perdone bella dama, pero de donde la conozco?

_jajaja que patetico, ya ni me recuerdas,soy Mariean.

_Mariean, pero que distinta estas, hace mucho que no sabia de ti, como 200 anos

_ siiii mucho

Mariean, era una joven de 20 anos cuando conocio a alucard ,se habia enamorado del supuesto Conde valeroso. Alucard simplemente la habia tomado como una mas de sus caprichitos , hasta que ella supo lo que era este Conde realmente y decidio unirse a el debido a la triste vida que llevaba con su esposo, con el cual la habian casado a la fuerza.

Ella decia que etaba enamorada, pero en ese tiempo se escuhaba hablar de que la linda Mariean era una de estas mujeres coquetas , que facilmente tendria una aventura con cualquiera de no ser por su padre que la tenia bajo control,hasta que se encontro con Alucard, el conde mas elegante y apuesto.

Se encapricho con este de tal manera, que se llego a convertir en una vampiresa.

Durante un buen tiempo habia sido la acompanate de Alucard hasta que un dia cuando las autoridades supieron que ella y El conde eran unos mostruos, decidieron matarlos, incendiando todo y atacandolos.

Alucard lucho y luho por protegerla hasta que en un momento de la persecucion, se separaron y penso que habia muerto.

_ pense que estabas muerta.

_Eso decian todos, pero solo hui. Wow alucard . Que ha sido de ti ?

_ muchas cosas han pasado durante todos estos anos.

_ me acompanas hasta mi casa,para poder hablar un poco.?

_ esta bien.

Durante un rato charlaron sobre lo que habi a pasado en sus vidas.,hasta llegar a la casa de Mariean.

_ Asi que ahora tienes amo.

_ si asi es. Los hellsing son mis amos.

_ ni idea de quienes son. Pero sabes alucard todo este tiempo te he extranado, y por lo que veo ahora estas solo, no te gustaria, pasar?. Se que ha pasado mucho tiempo pero aun podemos recordar los buenos momentos. Dijo acercandose a el y acariciando su pecho.

_ umm no es buena idea, tengo algo importante que hacer esta noche,recordando que integra estaba sola y debia estar con ella por si algo sucedia , sabia que walter lo mataria si supiera cuanto rato la dejo sola.

_vamos amor, se que te mueres de ganas, lo beso con extrema pasion, hasta beber un poco de susangre, cosa que a alucard le encantaba por lo menos en aquella epoca.

_no, ummmm no puedo.

Ella uso su poder mental para seducirlo.

Entraron a la casa y ahi seguian besandose y acariciandose con pasion.

/

En la mansion hellsing:

Integra estaba profundamente dormida, hasta que pudo sentir un escalofrio, y se dsperto de repente, veindo a una figura extrana.

_ quien esta ahi? Salga ahora mismo

cuando iba a tocar la alarma para llamar a seguridad, su mano fue detenida por la de un hombre, de algunos 27 anos de edad.

_ que rayos...?

de repente fue transportada hacia otra dimension.

_ asi estamos mejor , mi bella dama

_ quien eres y que es lo que quieres ?

_jjajajaj, muchas preguntas he? Pero por que no?

Te seran contestadas

_ soy uno de los mas poderosos vampiros, de los pocos que hay. Planeaba matar a tu vampiro primero, pero dado que no esta, aproveche la oprtunidad para hacerte una visita. (solto su mano)

ella trato de moverse pero no podia, su cuerpo no respondia.

_ piensas huir de mi, pero por que amor?

_ dejame ir maldito descgraciado!1

_ nonononono

el vampiro habia burlado toda la seguridad sin ningun problema.

_ quien te envio.

_ bueno, como te dije tus preguntas seran respondidas, ya que como quiera que sea, esta noche moriras.

_Quien me mando a matarte es uno de los de tu mesa redonda, hamnsell. Quiere acabar contigo maldita zorra y con toda tu maldita organización.

_ Hamnsell ….co...como? El muy maldito , cabron! como pudo?

_ es uno de los aliados de milenium, es un espia.

_queeee!1o

_ pero dejemonos de tanto hablar , vamos a pasar a la accion. El me dijo que hiciera contigo lo quisiera mientras, te mate.

Integra se moria de miedo, pero nunca mostraria debilidad, una mujer de carácter como ella nunca se humullaria.

_ dejame ir maldito cabron de mierda !

el se acerco muy cerca de su cara y ella le escupio.

_ maldita zorra , ya veras lo vas a disfrutar.

Con una de sus largas unas comenzo a hacerle cortadas en todas partes, destrozando su pijama.

Y lamiendo con locura cada una de sus heridas.

_ dejame , dejame. Ahhhh!

_ayudenme , ayudenme!1

_ no te van a escuchar querida. Este lugar esta preparado para lamiendo

_alucard penso

_ ni siquiera tu maldito vampiro te puede escuchar, el esta muy lejos , y muy entretenido, porque nonos entretenemos tu y yo tambien.

Para intergra fue un shock, realmente estaba perdida, no habia nadie que la ayudara, y su vampiro, no, el se estaba "entreteniendo en estos momentos " que maldito.

El continuo deshaciendose de la mayoria de sus ropas, dejandola en ropa interior.

Ella hacia todo lo que podia por moverse y no podia , por mas que lo intentara.

El vampiro la recosto en una cama con su telepatia,

ella solo emitia susurros debido al grandolor que le causaban sus heridas, y las lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

_ quiero que me supliques, zorra, te vas a tragar todas tus palabras. Quiero que grites de placer.

_ maldito como te odio!. dijo entre sollozos.

_ odiame y la beso mordiendo su labio.

_ Grita.!

_ no . Ella negaba.

_ QUE CRITES te digo perra, mientras hacia mas heridas. En su senos, y en su vientre .

Entonces comenzo a golpearla como nunca en su vientre , cara,pecho, hasta dejar a una integra muy degradada, y llena de sagre, la cual el empezo a lamer haciendole succiones dolorosas. Pero aun asi ella no gritaba , no le daria ese gusto.

Despues de cansarse de golpearla,abrio sus piernas desmesuradamente

_ no sollozaba,,no,...no...no

_ si amor

y colocandose entre sus piernas, comemzo a besarle los senos con locura, a morderlos como si fuera un psicopata. Todavia no habia penetrado .

_no quieres gritar, esta bien.

Con una de sus unas , rasgo uno de sus labios mayores, a lo que integra respondio con una rugido mudo.

_arghh!

_ a no quieres gritar no ?

Entonces tomo sus muslos con osadia y fuerza como si fuera un objeto. Comenzo con una sola y profunda penetracion sin compasion. Integra hizo una mueca de mucho dolor, se sintio perdida ,sucia,asquerosa y ya se sintio sin orgullo,humillada,.

/

Seguian en aquella habitacion besandolo con locura.

_espera tengo que irme.

_pero si antes no te resistias a mis besos y mis caricias. Segia besandolo

_eso era antes. alejandose

En un momento, pequenas fracciones de segundo, ella pudo leer su mente. y vio...

_ asi que es una chiquilla?

_ de que hablas, dijo el tratando de cerrar su mente.

_ no te hagas el idiota, tu ama es una chiquilla mocosa, pero parace que te has enamorado de ella , o encaprichado de mas

_ de que hablas no, no, como digiste es una chiquilla mocosa , es solo que por mi juramento debo protegerla ahora esta sola , y podrian atacarla...

_ y de cuando aca te preocupa tanto una persona que no seas tu? .

_ aaaajh deja de molestar, ella es solo un capricho, no puedo negar que es hermosa , pero no es nada.

_ y no la has tocado,verdad. Afirmo

_ jaaaaah es que como sabes me gusta que ellas acepten que estan locas por de una manera seductora.

Pero me tengo que ir, hablamos luego. Dijo el saliendo de la habitacion.

_no,no espera

_ que quieres , me tengo que ir

_ quedate un rato, dijo acariciando su pecho y entre sus muslos. Utilizando su poder mental para exitarlo aun mas y poder controlarlo. Alucard por su parte volviendose loco con todo eso y con un gran gran bulto en sus pantalones. Hasta que lo pudo domar.

Lo beso, el la acaricio y la beso con pasion hasta dejarla totalmente desnuda, el solo estaba en camisa y su pantalon,seguian en su juego de pasion,ella, tocando su miembro para excitarlo aun mas . esa mujer sabia donde tocarlo, y como hacerlo.

Seguian entregandose el uno al otro con lujuria hasta lo sumo.

/

_ a no quieres gritar no ?

Entonces tomo sus muslos con osadia y fuerza como si fuera un objeto. Comenzo con una sola y profunda penetracion sin compasion. Integra hizo una mueca de mucho dolor, se sintio perdida ,sucia,asquerosa y ya se sintio sin orgullo,humillada,.

Sin mas orgullo , solo grito.

_basta! basta! dejame! gritaba y lloraba al mismo el la penetraba fuertemente y sin compasion, lastimandola cada vez.

_ duele ! dejame!. lloraba y gritaba.

_asi es que me excita.

/

Alucard quien en toda su velada tenia una inquietud en la mente, era como si lo llamaran , pero, debido al bloqueo que tenia mariean,en su mente no pudo atender a lo que sucedia. Sino que sedio a la pasion que su amante le ofrecia.

En medio del juego de besos alucard sintio una punzada muy fuerte en la cabeza , y esta vez la voz fue mas alta en su cabeza.

_ oiste eso.?

_ no .

Ella seguia besandolo

_ vamos amor ha de ser cualquier cosa. Y continuaron.

/

_basta! basta!. dejame !11

_ que bien preciosa , tus gritos me exitan aun mas. Ummmmmmm ohhhhhh estas tan estrecha, ohhh como me exitas amor.

El segui penetrandola sin escrupulos con toda la lujuria del mundo, ignorando el leve sangrado de la vagina de ella, debido a que era su primera vez.

Ella ya resignada y humillada solo lloraba, mintras el termino, penetrandola suavemente. Ella con tanto dolor tanto interno como externo, se iba desmallando , mientras repetia una y otra vez el nombre de:

Alucard , levemente, sin fuerzas y sin ganas de vivir.

/

Alucard!

escucho el, ya reconociendo la voz de quien lo llamaba; su querida y amada master.

Rapidamente reacciono, esa vampiresa lo habia controlado totalmente, estaba todavia en pantalon y camiseta , cuando escucho su voz. Se paro de repente y solo dijo:

_ mi master,:

_ que te pasa alucard?

El ni siquiera le dio una explicacion solo tomo sus cosas y se fue volando, hacia la masion.

Cuando llego vio que los guardias, habian sido asesinados, aparecio en el cuarto de su ama, traspasando la dimension que habia colocado el vampiro y entrando en ella.

No podia creer lo que estaba pasando, frente a el , estaba su ama tirada en una cama completamente desnuda y con muchas heridas en su cuerpo y sobre ella un maldito cabron, haciendola suya.

Sin mas sus ojos se encendieron en un rojo aun mas intenso, su cuerpo cambio de forma, (aquel que tuvo en la ultima batalla del anime, con el pelo largo y un uniforme negro).

Grito de Rabia.

_Que has hecho?

El vampiro se levanto de encima de Integra y solo sonrio cinicamente.

_ Valla, valla, parace que el vampirito, ya termino lo que empezo y se acordo de su ama .Cuanto tardaste, y creo que... no llegaste a mirando

_ maldito canalla. habia leido su mente y pudo ver toda la escena de como abuso de su ama, cosa que lo aturdia y lo lleno de una ira terrible que lo estaba consumindo, jadeaba de la rabia.

_ Te matare! grito.

alucard lo tomo por el cuello , de sorpresa, el oponente solo se sorprendio de su rapidez, lo golpeo por el estomago,habirendo un gran ollo en el , a lo que el otro quedo aludido y adolorido. Una bestia de 6 ojos salio de sus hombros y este le cor to las manos y los pies, dejandolo tirado y desangradose en el piso. Alucard tomo una lanza que salio de su cuerpo y se la clavo en el ano , saliendo por su espalda. (sadico no ?). cuando iba a terminar con el , solo rogaba asustado como nunca en su vida.

_ no no no me ….ma ..mates. Por favor.!

_ no lo hare , seria muy facil despues de lo que le has hecho. No sabes que satisfaccion me va dar esto.

Alucard pronuncion unas palabras no entendidas en nuestro idioma, y lo en cerrro en una especie de ataud negro con rojo donde , habia una dimension donde se encontraban todos sus demonios, torturando de un a manera fatal a su enemigo.

Matarlo , no no podia, antes tenia que hacerlo sufrir mucho mas que lo que ella sufrio.

Asi lo encerro en el sotano.

Se dirigio hacia la cama de integra, volviendo a su forma.

no sabia como tocarla , pues parecia que esta quebrada, no podia creer lo que habi hecho ese maldito.

Ella tras escuchar los ruidos de pelea, fue despertando aunque no podia ni siquiera moverse , ni hablar bien. Se movia torpemente en la cama .debido al gran dolor.

_ ahah...ahha...ah. Entre sollozos

_ sshhhhhshhh. No hables mi ama . Sin mas tomo su abrigo y lo coloco encima de su master .

Te tengo que llevarte a un hospital.

_ no...n..no, llama ..al...doc..tor...hopkins ..no...no quiero...ir...al...hospital.

_ pero ama mira como estas. El la miraba con unos ojos podria decirse de confucion y llorosos. con una profunda culpa y trizteza.

Ella tomo fuerzas y dijo:

_ no quiero mas humillasiones de la que ya he tenido. Dijo con muchas lagrimas en sus ojos

sin mas llamo al doctor.

Ya lo he llamado Integra, solo resiste.

Ella solo lloraba y lloraba y alucad no sabia que hacer para consolarla.

_alucard llevame al bano , quiero banarme

_pero master. Lo penso por un momento , pero entendio, se sentia sucia, maltratada y abusada, podia escuchar sus pensamientos.

Asi la llevo al bano , abrio la llave de la tina y ahi la acosto, mientras el agua se tornoba media roja de la sangre que fluia. el tuvo que soportar las heridas, que le causaba el agua al acostarla.

Pero nada al final de cuentas se comparaba con el dolor que ella sentia.

Cuando termino de asearla, le coloco una bata de bano quito las sabanas manchadas de sangre de la cama y alli la acosto. Integra solo segia llorando.

Luego de un tiempo llego el doctor, quien la atendió rápidamente, y le limpio y vendo sus heridas, le dio unos sedantes para que durmiera. Luego de darle unas medicinas al vampiro, se marcho.

Alucard quedo con ella ahí en su habitación. Arrodillado en el suelo , mientras acariciaba los rubios cabellos de la joven quien dormía , con una cara maltratada por ese gusano. El solo acariciaba todo su cabello y pensaba en todo lo que habia ocurrido.

_como pude ser tan idiota de dejarla sola, tendría que morir por un error tan grave, como pude dejarla. penso

Y no solo eso como se dejo controlar por ella esa vampira, como se dejo engatusar, aun teniendo presentimientos , no presto atension a ellos sino todo lo contrario. Se sentia culpable , mientras el disfrutaba de una velada maravillosa, ella estaba aquí sufriendo y siendo violada por ese maldito.

Cuanto odio sentia hacia el , como daria lo que fuera por que esto no hubiera pasado.

Y alli estaba acariciando sus cabellos, mientras unas gotas de sangre aparecian en sus como nunca lo hizo en su vida, no podia perdonarse. En silencio lloraba.

quien iba pensar que un moustruo pudiera tener esta clase de sentimientos. Que se pudiera preocupar asi por una persona, y no era para menos, pero por fin aceptaba, el aceptaba el el hecho de que la amaba como nunca amo a nadie.

y asi siguio llorando toda lanoche , mientras ella dormia.


	3. Chapter 3

Cuando llego la manana, walter se sorprendio al ver a los de seguridad muertos. Subio rapidamente al cuarto de su querida integra. Y lo que hallo , le sorprendio, Alucard en el piso apoyando su cabeza, cerca de el rostro de su master , y con manchas de sangre en sus manos y en su cara , saliendo de sus ojos , como lagrimas. Y vio a la senorita con un sin numero de vendas en su cuerpo, con el rostro golpeado y demacrado.

_ alucard que hiciste !

_ walter. Dijo sorprendido.

_ que le has hecho a Integra?

_ nada

_ como que nada . Y como explicas el estado en que esta ?

Tristemente le relato todo lo que habia sucedido. Walter con cada palabra se sentia que iba a explotar de la rabia.

_que que!. como pudiste dejar que eso pasara.! grito fuertemente?

el hizo senas de que no gritara debido a que integra estaba durmiendo.

_ vamos hablar a fuera

_ maldito vampiro. Como la dejaste sola?

_ lose lose walter, se que fue mi error, dijo calmadamente con el tono usual de que nada le preocupaba, pues no queria expresar sus sentimientos.

_ y crees que con eso te voy a dejar tranquilo. Eres un ….. arghhhh!11

tomo sus hilos y corto a alucard en pedazos , a lo que alucard no respondio , solo recibio los golpes hasta con satisfaccion , pues sabia que merecia castigo por lo que habia sucedido.

Quedo tirado en el suelo recuperandose de cada herida.

_ es tu culpa, te dije que la cuidaras!

sin mas se fue a la cocina para preparar el desayuno a la hellsing.

/

Integra desperto, con los ojos llorosos , habia recordado todo lo sucedido en la noche con dolor, y al recordar salian lagrimas gruesas.

Alucard por su parte se recupero y fue a la habitacion de su master.

cuando llego la encontro despierta.

_master estas despierta.!

Ella ni se inmuto ,solo miraba a la nada y lloraba.

_ama yo …..

_por favor no digas sola .largate !

Sin mas salio.

Luego de una hora Walter llego con un desayuno en las manos. No sabia como reaccionar ante la pequena dama , por que era solo eso,una pequena de 18 miseros anos, en la flor de su juventud.

El doctor le habia dicho que podria quedar traumatizada a largo o a corto plazo por lo que sucedió y que por el momento evitara contacto fisico, y que era posible que tuviera miedo de todos y hasta vergüenza.

_buenos dias senorita.

Ella ni siquiera hablo.

_ aquí le traje su desayuno.

_ no quiero nada Walter. Llevatela

dudo por un momento , pero hoy no seria un buen dia para contradecirla.

Ese dia integra lo paso en su habitacion llorando amargadamente, por lo sucedido.

Ya en la estaba en su habitacion pensando en Integra, no habia podido dormir en todo el dia. Ni tampoco se habia alimentado, el por su parte se veia debil.

Toc toc. Tocaron la puerta.

_ entre .dijo alucard

_ que quieres Walter?

_ solo venia a disculparme, no debi a hacer lo que hice ni decir lo que dije .

Simplemente estaba disgustado y no tenia con quien descargarme y me desquite contigo.

_ no walter tu tenias razon. No cumpli con mi deber como su sirviente.

_ pero aun asi me disculpo. Que hiciste con el.?

Alucard le relato con cada detalle su venganza, y como lo habia golpeado,torturado, etc. Walter sonrio de solo pensarlo.

_ que bueno. Me alegra.

_aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! se escucho un chillido agudo.

Alucard y Walter fueron rapidametne a la habitacionde la senorita, llegando obviamente Alucard mas pronto.

Cuando el entro, ella se retorcia en la cama, al parace tenia una pesadilla , y gritaba

_basta !1 dejame!

_ integra , ama ama!1

el trataba de levantarla tocando sus brazos y sacudiendola levemente para despertarla, cosa que logro pero que al ella despertar , todo estaba oscuro , lo unico que resaltaba eran los ojos de Allucard los cuales eran rojos intensos, por lo que empezo a patalear y hasta lo aruno en la mejilla, y le dio un sin numero de golpes hasta que walter entro, y prendio la luz.

_ alucard!.

jadeaba ella exhausta. Con restos de lagrimas en sus mejillas.

_ estas bien?

Ella solo repiraba ajitadamente.

_ lo siento, pense que eras... callo no pudo mencionarlo.

_no importa ahora sera mejor que descanses , dijo walter.

Quiere que le traiga un te.

_ no. estoy bien.

_ pues la dejamos para que descanse, dijo walter.

Ella asintio insegura de si podia dormir.

_ Walter , prende la luz por favor.

Asi lo hizo.

Alucard se quedo en una esquina oculto entre las sombras un rato contemplando como lloraba, y decidio quedarse a cuidarla en esta noche.

A la manana siguiente, integra estaba todavia dormida,alucard velando su sueno, demacrado y debil.

De pronto walter entro con el desayuno en mano.

_buenos dias senorita.

_ buenos dias walter.

_ A qui le tengo su desayuno.

_ no quiero nada walter.

Walter la contemplo un momento, pero solo decidio dejarle el desayuno en la mesa de noche , por si luego le daba hambre.

/

Esa manana se quedo pensando en lo sucedido. Solo lloraba y lloraba triztemente. Lo mas trizte de todo, era que el no habia estado cuando lo necesitaba, sino que se estaba divirtiendo como habia dicho el maldito vampiro, seguro con una de esas amiguitas con la que habia estado. Como le irritaba el hecho de que el la habia dejado sola.

_sola...,sola. pro que alucard?

Mientras pensaba en esto, Alucard estaba entre las sombras, escuchando sus pensamientos. Y reprochandose asi mismo, el hecho de que la habia que decidio hablar con ella, no por que creia que unas simples palabras hiban a borrar sus errores, sino porque tenia que hacerle entender, que ella era importante para el y estaba arrepentido.

_ Master!

_ que quieres alucard. Limpiando sus lagrimas.

_ yo …. solo vine a decirte que ….. yo... lo siento. Te falle como tu sirviente y se que no tengo perdon, pero en verdad...

_ Tu lo has dicho. Lo interrumpio. No tienes perdon, no lo tienes.

_ lo se ama, lo siento.

_ tu no sientes nada! no sientes nada. No fue a ti que te viol…... arghf!11 no pudo terminar la frase.

_ largate de una vez. No te quiero ver. Largate!. siguete divirtiendo con tu amiguita, como lo hiciste mientras me violaban.!11

largate, largate, decia llorando...

_ pero ama yo todavia sigo siendo tu sirviente, y no te voy abandonar. Se que lo que hice estuvo mal , pero dame la oportunidad de estar a tu lado, y por lo menos servirte en lo mas minimo que necesites. Aunque no pueda devolver el tiempo... la conciencia no me dejaria tranquilo, si te abandono.

_ que conciencia. Solo eres un mostruo, que no se preocupa por nadie , solo por ti. Y ya no seras mas mi sirviente.

Tomo el cuchillo que estaba en su mesa de noche y corto su dedo.

_ te ordeno que la bebas , y te liberes de este sello que te tiene atado a mi y me dejes en paz.

_ que haces?11

_ lo que ves. BEBELA!

_no no …. no puedo.

_ yo te lo ordeno!1

alucard vacilo

_ que la bebas te alterada.

alucard se acerco a ella y tomo su muneca, lamio su dedo, su sangre segia siendo dulce.

Luego la apreto con fuerza y dijo:

_ aunque tu quieras liberarte de mi, yo asi no lo quiero , estare ahi para ti, aunque no me quieras ver.

_ que pasa? Por que no se rompen los sellos.?

_ porque yo necesito quererlo, y como te dije no lo quiero... master.

Y asi desaparecio, dejando a una integra sollosando.

_ entonces, te tratare como lo que eres , un maldito sirviente.! dijo gritando a la nada.

/

Ya en la noche cuando todo estaba mas calmado,walter entro en la habitiacion de integra que para alivio de este habia comido un poco de lo que el le habia llevado.

_ senorita, no es que quiera atormentarla, pero... sabe usted quien habra enviado a ese vampiro.

_ si

_ como. Quien se atrevio ?

_ fue hamsell

_ asi que ese maldito. Digame que quiere que haga con el.

_ tu , nada.

_ alucard !1 ven aca , maldito sirviente!11111

_ llamo master,

_ quiero que vallas esta noche y mates a hamsell. Ese desgraciado se atrevio a taricionarme.

_ con todo el placer del mundo. Algo mas?

_ si . Que hiciste con el?

_ sonrio. Le di su merecido y todavia lo recibe.

_ puedes retirarte.

Alucard cumplio la orden como se la habian dicho, disfrutando de su venganza.

/

Asi pasaron dias , integra comiendo poco, trantando de dormir , lo cual habia sido imposible todo este tiempo. Y Alucard cuidandola desde la sombra. Y al igual que ella durmiendo poco. A proposito, ella solo se la pasaba en su habitacion.

Esta noche subio al cuarto de su ama para cuidarla, cuando llego vio como se retorcia y se quejaba entre suenos , tenia otra pesadilla.

Alucard estaba cada vez mas preocupado,no le gustaba verla sufrir, entonces decidio despertarla cuidadosamente .

_ integra, despierta.

_ ummm aaaaaaaaam. Aaaah!, se levanto de golpe.

Cuado vio a alucard se espanto.

_ Alejate de mi

_ Ama que te pasa? Soy yo alucard.

Pensamiento de integra: que me asegura que no me va hacer nada , si al final de cuentas es un mostruo , igual que el maldito que me violo,sabe Dios a cuantas no le ha hecho lo mismo.

_ no lo he hecho nunca.

_ ehh?

_ eso.

podre ser un mostruo igual que el , pero nunca abuse de ninguna de las mujeres con las que estuve, ellas venian a mi , solo una casi me saca de la cordura , y fue ahi cuando tu tataratataraabuelo me sello.

_ gracias por la informacion, pero no te la pedi. Ademas que haces aquí?

_es que al parecer tuviste una pesadilla, y no se , decidi despertarte.

_ ya lo hiciste puedes largarte.

Alucard se retiro quedandose en las sombras como siempre para vigilarla.

Integra por su parte no pordia dormir, escuchaba cualquier sonido de la noche y se alteraba como si nada, estaba muy estresada y asustada asi que decidio:

_ Alucard!

_ me llamo mi ama.

_ si... vacilo un momento en decirlo ... sin mirarlo a la cara dijo:

_ quiero que te quedes esta noche.

_ umj sonrio, tiene miedo mi ama.

integra se altero y dijo:

_ no te estoy pidiendo tu opinion solo que como mi sirviente, haces lo que te digo y punto.

_ Alucard sonrio, que carácter, sin mas se sento en una esquina de la cama de su ama, alos pies de la misma, quitandose el abrigo, sombrero y los lentes.

Se quedaron en silencio mucho rato, ella mirando a la nada, pues no podia dormir, y el bien despierto mirando ala nada tambien.

_ como sabe mi sangre ahora?.ella rompio con el silencio.

_ por que lo preguntas, no sabia que te preocupara tanto.

_ no es que me preocupe, creeme que hay cosas mas importantes que me preocupan mas que esas...

pero es simple curiosidad para no pensar en... bueno tu sabes.

_ bueno... sigue siendo igual.

_ claro que no imbecil no es sangre virgen.!

De repente los ojos de integra se cristalizaron, recordando como rayos habia perdido su virginidad.

Alucard persivio, por medio de su telepatia, como se sentia su ama,se sentia avergonsada, inmunda, sucia y por su puesto desvirginizada de la manera mas atroz que te puedas imaginar.

_ no mi ama, sigue siendo igual, pues para los vampiros eres virgen. colocandose en mas cerca de su master.

Ella lo miro con una cara de asesina, - no trates de consolarme por que no te pega.

_no ama, es cierto. Es que para nosotros , no dejas de ser virgen por que hallan abusado de ti, no deberias sentirte inmunda solo por que no tengas una simple tela.

Dejas de ser virgen cuando le entrgas tu pasion a alguien , cuando lo disfrutas, cuando decides entregarte por completo y compartes esos momentos de intimidad y pasion con otra persona.

_ no te entiendo. Quieres decir que todavia puedes convertirme.

_ si tu lo deseas si. ella quedo en silencio , y el continuo

_ por otro lado mi ama, tu eres una mujer fuerte , uno de los pocos humanos dignos que he conocido y creeme no han sido pocos, ya es tiempo de levantarte, se que lo que ha pasado no es facil pero aun asi, no puedes quedar aquí arruinando tu vida, ha pasado un buen tiempo, la organización no es lo mismo sin ti.

Integra no respondio solo se limito, pensar en cuanta razon tenia el vampiro aunque no queria declararlo delante de el.

De repente unas lagrimas comenzaron a salir.

_ mi ama no llore.

Ella solo seguia entre sollozos y no queria ni siquiera mirarlo bien despues de la discusion que habian tenido anteriormente.

Ella solo extranaba a su padre y a su madre , que le apoyarian bastante en estos momentos, lloro como nunca habia llorado, simplemente se dio cuanta, de que estaba sola, no tenia a nadie, y solo reecordaba cuanto sufrimiento sintio en aquel momento. No tenia a nadie que la abrazara , que la consolara y que le apoyara. Era trizte toda la situasion.

Alucard pudo leer sus pensamientos, y pudo comprender lo que sucedia. Aun no tenia mucho coraje para hablarle despues de aquella discusion. Pero tenia que armarse de valor:

_ ama tu no estas sola tienes a walter, que te quiere y te apoya en todo momento.y aunque se que te falle, sabes que estoy arrepentido.

Me tienes a mi . dijo acariciando su mejilla.

Ella solo alejo su mano de una bofetada.

_ ama, se que estas enojada conmigo con toda razon pero tu necesitas de alguien , por lo menos esta noche , dejame estar a tu lado y consolarte, dejame sentir tu dolor , es lo que me merezco no?

Dejame consolarte hoy. y manana puedes serme indiferente, dejame ser tu amigo hoy, tu padre tu madre y todo lo que necesites o quieras que yo sea, manana sere solo y nada mas que tu sirviente. Por favor. dijo suplicantemente.

Ella lo penso un tiempo , pero era verdad ella lo necesitaba.

Ella entonces lo abrazo, con mucha fuerza , como si necesitara aferrarse a algo para salvar su vida. Y lloraba y lloraba, pero sentia que al menos esa noche no estaba sola.

Ante todas esas lagrimas , alucard solo se sentia culpable por cada una de ellas, y solo podia sentir un gran dolor en su pecho como nunca, mientras ella lloraba, el lloraba tambien, cosa que ella pudo percibir, y por un momento supo que el realmete se sentia arrepentido, pero seria mejor , manana tener una distancia de el , es lo mejor para lo que estaba sintiendo hacia el en esos momentos , puro amor.

Seria ,mejor guardar una postura indiferente,hacia el para evitar errores y tropiezos,pero eso seria manana.

Asi que despues de tanto llorar, el se acosto en su cama y la coloco a ella en su pecho y esa noche alucard pudo descansar despues de tanto tiempo , al igual que integra. Por lo menos esa noche podia tenerla cerca, aunque esta quizas sea la ultima ocasión.

En ese momento juro portegerla de todo lo que viniese y serle fiel para siempre.

_ alucard!1

_ si mi ama._

_gracias.

_ de nada mi ama. Estoy a tus ordenes... mi amor( penso).

Asi mientras integra callo dormida , el deposito un beso en sus dlces labios , sin que ella se diera cuenta, para asi caer dormido, con la dama mas hermosa del mundo entre sus brazos y la que mas amaba.

/

disculpen la ortografia, pues he tenido complicasiones con la pag.


	4. Chapter 4

**5 anos despues de lo ocurrido:**

como decia mis 18, fueron los anos que marcaron mi vida, llena de sentimientos, como el amor ,algo imposible porsupuesto, tambien el odio, el dolor, la tristeza.

Pero como Alucard habia dicho, no debia dejarme caer, por mi padre, mi organización y sobre todo por mi. Debia ser fuerte y no solo ser igual que antes , sino el doble o el triple de lo que era.

Unos anos despues de lo que paso, mi vida cambio, comenze a ser mas desconfiada, por lo menos con los de la mesa redonda, pues se que tenia y tengo muchos enemigos. tenia que mostrarme fuerte ante ellos , queria que se intimidaran ante mi precensia, y no me vieran como una mujer mas, sino como lo que soy una lider, por eso comense a utilizar trajes de hombre, comese a ser mas fria y sobre todo madurar y autorealizar la vida como lider de organización hellsing. Y asi segi hasta hoy.

asi llegamos a lo que es integra en la actualidad, una de las mujeres mas temibles, era de esperarse, despues de esa noche de consolacion con alucard, ellos volvieron a lo que habian prometido, una relacion ama-sirviente, ella mucho mas fria y el mas distante, como mencione, ambos sabian que esa relacion era imposible y asi que se fueron acostumbrando a la idea de no estar juntos.

/

E n las frecuentes reuniones que se hacian con los miembros de la mesa redonda y la reina, surgio una nueva inquietud,integra hellsing por mas fuerte que sea, por ser mujer no podia liderar la organización, al menos no sola , por lo que se requeria de un companero para la Sir.

Cosa que integra trataba de aplazar , pero sabia que con el tiempo no hiba poder seguir huyendo de su responsabilidad.

/

todo transcurria normalmente, hasta que se hizo presente un nuevo problema. Ultimamente habian sido atacados por una serie de ghouls diferentes a los demas. Pues eran fuertes, demasiado para ser verdad. Integra solo se mantenia preocupda por lo que sucedia ,si seguia asi, esto podia pasar a mayores.

_comandante . Informe!

_ sir, estuvimos siendo atacados, son ghouls muy fuertes, de no ser por alucard y seras, estariamos perdidos.

No se podia negar que este vampiro si que habia sido fiel, desde ese dia , hacia todo lo que integra le pidiese, sin reproches, sin bromas, nada, solo acataba la orden y ya no se quejaba, por las misiones insignificantes, ni se comportaba como un nino grande, al parecer habia madurado.

_ Alucard!

_ me llamo master ?

_ si . Que piensas de todo esto?

_ acaso le importa mi opinion?

_ en lo absoluto , eres solo un sirviente. Dejame formular mejor mi pregunta.

_ tienes idea de que o quien esta detras de todo esto?

_ no tengo idea ama , pero de loo que estoy seguro , es que se trata de un nosferatu, muy fuerte .

_ entonces debemos estar preparados para lo que venga, sobre todo tu. Sirviente.

Ella era siempre asi con el , una y otra vez le recalcaba lo que significaba para ella, era solo un simple sirviente, y asi se sentia todos estos anos, pero el no se quejaba , despues dee todo, el se lo debia.

/

siguieron teniendo ese tipo de ataques, por dos semanas, hasta que una noche alucard pudo sentir la precensia de aquel vampiro, con una fuerza casi incontrolable. Sin mas fue a buscarle y le encontro.

/

alucard entro a una vieja iglesia , en las afgueras de la ciudad y ahi:

_ muestrate vampiro, hace mucho que necesitaba una pelea como esta.

_ jajajajajaja , osas venir ante mi precensia y desafiarme, Alucard. Se escucho la voz de una mujer.

_ veo que sabes mi nombre. Es mejor asi jajajajaa podras saber el nombre de tu asesino.

Alucard la buscaba con la mirada, pero no la hallaba, hasta que recibio un golpe muy fuerte en la cara.

Cayo al piso, y luego abrio los ojos, se levanto y pudo ver quien lo atacaba...

_ mina...mina harker. Pero tu estabas …...muer...ta.

_ asi es querido, pero como decirtelo, tuve una recaida ,jajajaja, y luego volvi.

_ que... como... puede ser?

_ la verdad es una historis larga...pero pense que querias matarme.

_ no... no sabia que eras tu.

_ ummmmm querido, que lindo te ves con esa cara.

_ acaso te has aliado a alguien para destruir la organización?

_ de que rayos estas hablando?

_como de que?. Por que razon atacas a esos humanos.?

_ como que porque, acaso no recuerdas como vivimos los vampiros.

_que..., desde hace cuanto estas depierta?

_ la verdad desde hace poco, unas semanas.

_ que!1... quien lo hizo , por que ?

_ no lo se , solo recuerdo que me despertaron , en un lugar extrano, y escape de alli y me refugie en esta iglesia, para poder alimentarme.

_ asi que no sabes quien fue.

_ no. no lo se .

_ bueno... sera mejor que vallas conmigo, no seria bueno dejarte sola, creo que estas un poco confundida, dijo leyendo su mente. Debere explicarte algunas cosas de los humanos.

_ alucard , que te hace pensar que quiero ir contigo.

_ sino quieres que los que te despertaron te capturen como una rata, es mejor que vengas conmigo.

Ya no es como antes, lo humanos han inventado nuavos metodos , muy eficaces para destruir a los vampiros, no se que tan fuerte seas para soportarlo.

Y por favor no es bueno que sigas alimentandote asi, ,muy pocos de ellos saben de nosotros,por lo que no es bueno hacer esta clase de arrebatos, los tiempos cambiaron, ahora ellos dominan.

_ jajaja como siempre debio ser , alucard, por tu culpa soy lo que soy.

_ …...

_ no dices nada.

_ te arrepientes de lo que eres? mina

_ ummmm no lo se. Despues que te sello van hellsing, yo sobrevivi, tiempo despues unos 20 anos mas tarde , el me encontro y me sello.

creo que aprendi a disfrutar esto. Te extrane mucho, alucard, aunque quise negarlo en el momento , realmente disfrute estar contigo en todos los sentidos, dijo picaramente.

**Flash back**

Alucard se habia obsesionado hasta lo sumo con mina harker. Esta estaba casada con jonathan.

Un dia alucard la llevo a su castillo, y alli la mantuvo cautiva, durante unos 8 meses. Su esposo estaba desesperado, por su mujer, asi que contrato a van hellsing para que le ayudara a destruir al vampiro y recuperara a su esposa.

Durante lo s meses que estuvo cautiva en el castillo de alucard, este no la maltrataba , la queria , queria su cuerpo, pero lucho por no tomarlo a la fuerza, sino que callera a sus pies como todas, pero ella era diferente durante los primeros 6 meses ella lo rechazaba, de todas formas , el se comenzo a desesperar, pero no la lastimo.

Aun asi el la trataba con ternura, diciendole cumplidos y palabras bonitas , tratandola como una

reina , cosa que ella le empezo a agradar. Poco a poco fue sediendo hasta que una noche.

_ mina , eres hermosa, no sabes como te quiero, como te deseo. Se acerco, abrazandola por atrás.

_ vlad... por que haces esto?

_ que?

_ tratarme bien , decirme que soy hermosa, que me quieres, tratarme como una reina.

_ por que es la verdad , te quiero.

La volteo comenzo a acercarse y ella lo beso, profundamente, con tanta pasion que habia sido contenida durante estos meses, no podia pasar por alto el hecho de vlad dracul, era muy apuesto.

Seguia besandolo con tal pasion .

_ quiero ser tuya esta noche.

_ si tu asi lo deseas.

Y asi esa noche ella le entrego su cuerpo, su alma, su ser, olvidandose de todo hasta de su esposo, cada caricia le exitaba, cada rose, cada beso, el sabia como exitarla. El admiraba la belleza de esa mujer exitandose cada vez mas con sus gemidos, probo de sus pechos, de sus labios , de su piel, esa noche sacio su sed de ella, sintiendose embriagado por mina harker, obsesionado con mina harker.

Asi pasaron dos semanas, viviendo en el paraiso , saciandose, en cada momento.

Una noche el no pudo mas y deseo tenerla siempre a su lado, asi que la convirtio, cosa que ella no pudo perdonarle nunca, asi sin su consentimiento, sin preguntarle, ella no estaba preparada para eso.

Semanas despues jonathan y van hellsing, apareciron en el castillo, destrullendolo todo, solo quedando el vampiro y mina, quienes se escondian en una de las habitaciones mas altas.

_ debemos irnos mina! ellos quieren alejarte de mi.

_ …... no se movio, penso o mejor dicho recapacito en lo que habia hecho, tuvo miedo de que la destrulleran al igual que el vampiro, pues sabia que lord hellsing se caracterizaba por destruir vampiros inmensamente poderosos.

_ vamonos!1

_ pero yo!

_ que nos vamos!

_ yo no quiero

_ como que no quieres , despues de todo lo que vivimos juntos?

_ no no eso fue una ilusion. Fue un error.

Alucard se sintio traicionado y con el corazon partido, el penso por un momento que ella le amaba , pero no . Aun asi si no la iba a perder, no no , no a ella.

_ sino quieres por las buenas , sera por las malas.

Asi se alejo del castillo y paro en una posada a unos kilometros mas lejos.

_ vlad!1 dejame ir

_ que te deje ir, ahora eres mia.

Trato de besarla pero esta lo cacheteo, el con mas ira, la sigio besando, la despojo de sus ropas como todo un vampiro, hiba hacerla suya, a la fuerza si era necesario. pensando que en algun momento sederia, Pero ella gritaba.

De repente se escucho un portazo.

_ sueltala maldito demonio.!1. Exclamo jonathan.

La solto y dijo:

_ esta que dices llamar esposa, se ha entregado a mi. No creas que es tan inocente.

_ no amor !1 el ….. el me engano … yo no sabia lo que hacia ,y se aprovecho de mi y me convirtio.

_ que! que has hecho , vampiro inmundo!

_ ella te engana.

De pronto entro van hellsing y sin pensarlo lucho con el , pero como vio que no lo podia matar pues era muy poderoso , entonces lo sello, nunca antes habia luchado con un vampiro asi.

Alucard quedo dormido ante lo sucedido.

Jonathan habia perdonado a su mujer y se convencio de que el vampiro la habia controlado, ella quedo asu lado un buen tiempo, hasta que un dia no aguanto mas y lo mato, porque lo odiaba , por destruir el paraiso que vivia con el vampiro. Asi que lo mato.

Cuando van hellsing , se entero, 20 anos despues, la busco y lucho con ella hasta morir los dos.

como ella era un poco menos **poderosa** que el vampiro antes de morir en batalla la sello.

**Fin del falsh back**

_ perdoname por todo aquello.

_ no muevas heridas del pasado.

_ simplemente, tuve miedo. De morir.

_ lo se . Pero como te dije no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

_ que fue de ti?

_ jajajaj sonrio, adivina. La miro un instante.

Me converti en un siriviente de su familia, destruyendo a los vampiros.

_ valla , valla. ...Lo siento.

_ … se quedo en silencio.

_ vlad yo...

_ mi nombre es alucard ahora... interrumpio.

Sera mejor que nos vallamos. Hablaremos en otra ocasión.

Ella asintio y fue con el.

/

ya en la mansion hellsing alucard llego con mina, le ordeno que esperara, mientras el resolvia un asunto.

_ master !

_ que quieres.? Paso algo en la mision , era raro que el fuera a su habitacion sin ella llamarlo.

_ solo te aviso que el problema con los nuevos ghouls termino.

_ acaso ya destruiste a su creador.

_ no.

_ entonces?

_ ese vampiro resluto ser... mina harker.

_ que!

Alucard comenzo a relatarle como habia llegado a despertar y por que habia hecho lo que hizo con los humanos.

_ asi que esta alla abajo.

_ asi es. Si no te molesta ama, ella deberia quedarse aquí, corre peligro.

Integra un poco celosa por la preocupasion del vampiro;

_ por supuesto, por que habria yo de negarle la entrada a ella, si tengo entendido que ella resulto despues de todo, como decirlo, tu … companera y que asesino a su esposo, tiempo despues de tu morir, por lo que se deduce, que engano a todos para que creyeran que tu la habias forzado y la habias chantajeado, y asi pudiera ella escapar. Pero van hellsing la detuvo a le costo la vida.

_ ….. no era necesario mencionar nada, podia percibir los leves celos, pero no era bueno convencerla de algo cuando, no valia la pena, ellos no podian tener nada. Asi que era mejor dejar la distancia.

_ dile a walter que la aloje en los sotanos y que le compre un ataud.

_ asi sera . Master.

Y asi fue , la instalaron en su habitacion , al lado de la del vampiro, asi pudo descansar.

En la tarde siguiente, integra mando a llamar a la senora harker.

_ senorita integra, es un placer conocerle.

_ el placer es todo mio.

_ aunque debo decirle , que esperaba ver un hombre,no una mujer.

_ eso dicen todos, dijo seria , pero sin perder la cordura.

Alucard me conto como habias despertado, tememos que halla sido un grupo que quiera hacer vampiros especilaizados, para derrotar a hellsing.

_ ya veo.

_ pero solo la llamaba para decirle que bajo este techo, esta protegida, por todos , sobre todo por alucard que es mi mayor sirviente.

_ ….. penso en lo molestoso que debia ser tener una ama como ella, . No podia negar que era bonita. Pero nada a que hermosa , pero muy brusca, al parecer.

_ gracias sir. Si quiere yo tambien podria ayudar a la organización.

_ oh no,no,no, miss, seria triste perderla en el campo de batalla , sobre todo sabiendo que la estan buscando , lo mejor es mantenerla aquí.

_ bien. Muchas gracias.

Y asi pasaron lo dias , mina en la casa, eso era algo de lo que deberian preocuparse.

Alucard en todo ese tiempo, pensaba en lo sucedido con mina,

que paranoico, despues de tanto teimpo,el no guardo rencor por lo del pasado, pero me pude dar cuenta , de su amor a la vida. Y aunque no lo dijo, disfruta su vida como vampiro.,

_ ella lo mato, o sea que ni siquiera a el lo queria, valla , lo que resulto ser despues de todo, ya no se quien es el monstruo.

y asi quedo alucard pensando en lo sucedido y como seria su vida ahora que ella habia vuelto, no podia negar que sentia cosas por ella, pero le intrigaba como seria su vida ahora.

Los dias , semanas pasaron , el trato con mina era decente, alucard no la rechazaba, pero tampoco la buscaba, ella lo trataba como lo que era , su acompanate, lo tomaba de la mano, hablaban de lo sucedido, pero el habia decidido dejar las cosas asi, y no seguir pensando en eso, decidio darse una oportunidad, daban paseos nocturnos por el jardin, ella de vez en cuando lo tomaba de la mano, era extrano , con ella revivia las cosas del pasado, pero no era lo mismo que antes.

Cierto dia estaba en la sala , platicando acerca de los avances del ser humano y toda la modernidad, hasta que ella le dijo.

_ te extrane , alucard. Y tu?

Se fue acercando a el, en eso llegaba integra que iba de salida.

No podia negarlo al principio la habia extranado , pero todo cambio cuando...

_ alucard!1

_ si yo tambien te extrane, dijo abrazandola.

Luego lo beso, el trato de responder al beso , pero cuando vio a integra bajando por las escaleras, se separo de mina rapidamente, se quedo mirando a su ama , que llevaba un vestido blanco que entonaba su hermoso cuerpo, observo disimuladamente un momento. Se veia hermosa.

_ ohh disculpen creo que...

_ no se preocupe ama...

_ si asi es. Dijo mina.

Se quedaron en un silencio incomodo por un momento.

_ bueno yo me marcho.

_ vas con ….. dijo alucard.

_ si.

Sin mas se fue.

Luego de tener ciertas reuniones con la reina, ella se vio forzada a cumplir con su cometido, encontrar un heredero que dirigiera a la organización. El unico amigo mas carcano que tenia era mick, mick foster, uno de los chicos mas codiciados por las chicas de sociedad, ella habia compartido con el desde la escuela, hasta la univerdsidad.

No eran los mejores amigos, pero era con el unico chico que tenia cierto rose, hace 7 meses que comenzaron a salir, y podian declararse novios. Con el se habia dado su segundo beso en toda su vida y el primero , despues de lo ocurrido a sus 18 anos. Cosa que sabia pues integra le habia contado.

Lo que si era que mick aunque fuera un gran amigo, y un gran lider , era un hombre muy coqueto , que se ligaba a cuanta chica fuera, ultimamete el numero habia descendido, pero el no dejaba sus andansas,ademas el era muy ambicioso. Queria a integra, mucho , mas que nada la deseaba, pues habia tenido la oportunidad de verla en vestidos, femeninamente, y le gustaba mucho, cada vez que la veia , lo volvia loquito, pero amaba mas el dinero y el poder, cosa que hellsing le proporcionaba.

Y ahi estaban en unos de los restaurantes mas caros de la ciudad.

_ integra estas hermosa.

_ gracias , dijo timidamente.

Ella no lo amaba , si le tenia un gran carino, pero ella estaba clara de sus sentimientos , hacia alucard, una de las razones que la hizo acercarse a mick fue olvidarse de alucard.

Mientras cenaban amenamente, platicaban de temas diversos. Y despues de cenar fueron a una jardin en las afueras del restaurante.

_ integra amor. La beso.

_ dime

_ hace ya mucho que nos conocemos, y7 meses que somos novios.

Esta noche te quiero pedir que seas mi esposa. Dijo el arrodillandose.

_ despues de pensarlo por un momento. Dijo:si acepto casarme contigo. Contesto no tan alegre.

En la mansion hellsing, mina y alucard compartian una copa de su bebida favorita, ella se acerco a el y empezo a besarlo, el le correspondio, tomandola de la cintura , la besaba con pasion. De verdad estaba reviviendo momentos del pasado. Pasaron la noche en ese juego y entonces ella le dijo.

_ te amo.

El le correspondio con un beso. Sabia que estaba sintiendo algo, ella fue su antigua obsecion, pero sabia que no era amor..

Cuando integra llego a la casa mick la acompano hasta adentro. Alli el la abrazaba, y la despedia con un beso.

Por cierto , a ella se le hacia incomodo, besarlo , mas despues de lo sucedido, realmente, no lo disfrutaba, lo hacia mas para complacerlo, pero sabia que debia comportarse como toda una futura esposa y debia cumplir con su deber, despues de todo el seria el heredero de su organización.

de pronto aparecio alucard entre las sombras y pudo escuchar de que hablaban , ella se habia comprometido, que dolor , pero era inevitable, mick la despidio con un beso y se marcho.

Alucard aparecio.

_ ama.

_ volteo de golpe y dijo: alucard me asustaste.!

_ asi que estas comprometida.

_ mirando hacia el suelo.

_ no pense que fuera tan rapido.

_ para que esperar.

_ …... en dado caso me alegro por ti. Aunque no me agrada que el sea el nuevo amo. De antemano te digo, que solo tu eres mi master, solo cumplire tus ordenes.

_ calla sirviente,! en poco tiempo, el sera el que este al mando de hellsing. Haras todo lo necesario.

_ donde quedo la integra que no obedecia ordenes, que no era sumisa.

_ no te he pedido tu opinion.! recuerda lo que eres. un simple y maldito sirviente.

Alucard se enojo mucho al oir estas palabras. Pero recordo que prometio serle , fiel.

_ lo siento ama, fue una imprudensia. dijo agachando la cabeza.

Ella se sintio fatal de tratarlo asi, pero despues de todo , ella era la que sufria, mientras el estaba con mina, sabiendo que el nunca la a querido, no es mas que mi sirviente. Al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Asi alucard se marcho, disgustado.


	5. Chapter 5

Pasaron los meses, ya mick e integra cumplian 1 ano de noviazgo y ya dentro de dos meses se casrian, el constantemente visitaba, a integra y pasaban mucho timpo juntos. Es bueno aclarar que integra solo usaba sus trajes, para reuniones de hellsing , pero ahora usaba ropas mas femeninas y elegantes.

Por otro lado alucard y mina mantenian una buena relacion, ella llego a amarlo, pero el aunque no le correspondia del todo, pasaba buenos tiempos con ella. Muchas veces , habin llegado a mas que beso, pero por razones agenas a su voluntad nunca pudieron llegar al punto de tener relaciones, claro que la pasiencia de mina se acababa, solo queria tenerlo en sus brazos , como habia sido antes, mientras que el ya no resistia las caricias que esta mujer le proporcionaba.

una parte de el queria fundirse en deseo, pues tenia mucho tiempo sin tener realciones, a decir verdad desde el incidente con integra hace unos anos atrás ,por otra parte, sentia que si se entregaba a su pasion, la traicionaria.

Sabia que todo era una locura, pues no tenia ninguna oportunidad con ella, pues el tiempo se lo habi demostrado , y los hechos tambien, ya no leia la mente de su ama, para no sufrir,. Pero los hechos hablan por si solos, ella al menos queria a este tipo.

Cierto dia integra y mick estaban en el jardin, compartiendo , como una aparente feliz pareja, ella sonreia, como pocas veces lo hacia. Y alucard solo los miraba desde la ventana. Pasaron todo el dia asi, hasta que fueron a la oficina de integra para monitorear una mision, en la que se encontraban todos. Ella y su prometido esperaban impacientes.

_ comandante, como va todo?

_ hasta ahora todo controlado, nada de que preocuparse.

_ eso me tranquiliza. Colgo.

_ amor que tal si vamos a la biblioteca.?

En ese lugar se encontraba alucard, leyendo unos libros, algunas veces subia ahi a relajarse, de pronto integra y su novio, entraron de repente.

_ ohh alucard, no sabia que estabas aquí?

Alucard se levanto._ no se preocupe ama.

_ como estas alucard? Dijo mick

_ bien y usted

_ feliz contento. Lo decia por su boda, cosa que a alucard ;le molestaba.

_ bueno los dejo solos, si no desea mas nada mi ama.

_ no. puedes retirarte. Decia pensando en la discusion de la noche anterior.

Y asi alucard se marcho triste, pues le habia dolido verlos tan contentos en ese dia , regularmente se alejaba para no ver este tipo de escenas, pero hoy no pudo dejar de verla sonreir, hace mucho que no lo hacia, y era el que le causaba tanta felicidad, cosa que lo entristecia, luego se marcho a su habitacion.

Se quito el abrigo y los lentes y luego se acomodo en su silla, tomando una copa de vino,de pronto sintio una presencia.

_ hola amor. Por que tan amargado esta noche,?

_ no es nada, fue la pelea en mision , quede ambriento.

Ella se acerco por detras y comenzo a acariciar su pecho dentro de su camisa.

_ hace mucho que te deseo, quisiera que hoy me hicieras completamente tuya, como lo hicimos la primera vez.

El solo se estremcia de placer por las caricias. Y penso que debia seguir con su vida, si ella ya habia seguido con la de ella.

Mina comenzo a besarlo apasionadamente, casi mordiendo sus labios, cosa que el extranaba, esa sensacion de exitacion, correspondida por caricias que lo volvian loco.

de pronto ella se sento encima de el, rodeandolo con sus piernas y empezo a besarlo, provocando que este se exitara mas y su miembro que se endurecia.

El no se contuvo y comenzo a besar su cuello, quitandole las ropas con desesperacion, para asi comenzar a succionar sus senos, lamiendolos,exitandola aun mas, el le habia quitado toda la ropa , ella entonces acaricio la parte mas sensible de alucard, haciendo que este gimiera de placer, quito la camisa y los pantalones que le estorbaban, dejandolo en boxers , saboreando su esquisito cuerpo, bien formado, el la besaba, la acariciaba, tratando de borrar de su mente a su ama.

De pronto entre besos y caricias, el pudo ver sus azules ojos, su rubio pelo, su hermosos labios, aquellos que habia provado, en una sola ocasión, dejandolo extasiado con tan solo un pirmer beso, pudo sentir su blanca piel. Pero...

que pasaba esa era... esa eraa,,

_ integra. Llego a mencionar

_ que ?1! dijo entre jadeos. Separandose de el.

de pronto la ilusion se habia ido, mostrando a una mujer de pelo largo y de color negro, y de ojos marrones .

_ alucard? Por que la mencionas a ella?

_ no no lo se , es que , perdoname yo.

_ lo sabia, lo sabia, algo tenias con esta mujer, acaso es tu amante o lo fue?

_ no ! ella no es nada de eso.

_ entonces?

_ es que no se, estaba pensando en la mision.

_ si como no y yo naci ayer.

_ lo siento no quise...

no pudo quedarse alla, se marcho a la sala de la masion, necesitaba relajarse y pensar. Cuando llego vio a integra llegando, al paracer habia despedido a su pormetido. el se quedo observandola un momento. No se la podia sacar de la cabeza.

Ella lo miro, de pies a cabeza, estaba con las ropas desorganizada, y sudando, ademas tenia un perfume a mujer, y manchas de labial en su cuello.

_ alucard. Lo miraba frustrada.

El pudo percibir lo que ella miraba.

_ no ama no ….es lo que piensas...

_ en dado caso no me importa, pero mas respeto , es mi casa.

Quieria explicarle , la situacion, pero recordo que no valia la pena , a ella al paracer no le importaba.

_ lo siento master, dijo mirando al suelo.

Y asi los dias, pasaron, mina ya no sentia ese respeto, por integra, sino que la llego a odiar, por robar, a quien ella mas quieria a alucard, que anque lo negara, se veia lo enamorado que estaba de su ama. Ya todo tomo sentido, porque el le era tan fiel a su ama, porque se inquietaba ante la presencia de mick, porque no le correspondia como cientos de anos atrás, ya no era el mismo con ella , sino que era mas frio y distante. La odio por quitarle el corazon de alucard.

Como mencione anteriormente, mick era un muchco coqueto y no era un hombre de una sola mujer, antes de comprometerse con integra, habia apagado su llama con otras chicas, mientras integra se le entregaba.

Ella era hermosa, pero depues de su vilacion , el no podia presionarla, al principio penso que podia hacerla caer facilmente, pero tras ella decirle lo sucedido, no pudo tener relaciones con ella, hasta para besarla duro un buen tiempo.

Entonces como decia, el era infiel a integra , pero no se la podia sacar de la cabeza, por mas mujeres que tuviera, no podia saciar su sed de ella. Queria tenerla en todos los sentidos, faltaba dos meses para la boda, para el demasiado. Ya no era una de las mujeres mas bellas que habia conocido, cualquier hombre se volviera loco.

Ella llego a invitarlo a su habitacion en ciertas ocasiones, y ahi las caricias pasaban a mayor, de pronto integra lo detenia, eso ultimamente estaba sucediendo mucho, el se desperaba y ella lograba detenerlo. Por lo que un dia el fue a su casa y le dijo que queria hablar con ella, ella lo gio hasta la habitacion.

_ dime que pasa?

_ integra amor, la beso.  
Pasa que …. no ves como me traes?

_ como?

_ loco por ti, es que tu me facinas me encantas, y me muero de ganas de estar contigo.  
yo ya no puedo soportarlo, integra. Ha sido mucho tiempo y necesito estar junto a ti, que seas mia. Dijo acercandose , besandola.

_ ehh... se puso nerviosa, no le gustaba este tema, realmete cuando acepto el compromiso, no habi pensado en ese detalle. Pero sabia que al final de cuentas tendria que hacerlo.

_ es que... yo... ya falta poco para nuestra boda, cual es la diferencia.

_ la espera. Ademas eso mismi digo yo, ya falta poco, no es lo mismo hacerlo hoy o en semanas.  
No me digas que quieres llegar viergen al matrimonio.

_ … ese no es mi problema, sino... tu sabes.  
Es muy dificil para mi. Nunca lo he intentado desde lo que sucedió.

_ o sea que no lo has hecho.?

_ no  
_ eso no importa amor, yo te amo, y lo que haria lo ha  
ria con todo mi amor, ademas voy a ser tu esposo o no ? No habrias aceptado el compromiso si no estuvieras preparada.

Eso era cierto, ella ya estaba metida en el problema, entonces debia vencer sus miedos, y enfrentarlos.

_ que dices amor.

_ lo voy a pensar.

_ esta bien.

Pasaron los dias y ella lo llamo para que viniera a su casa , necesitaba hablar con el.

_ dime amor.( estaban en la habitacion de integra.) el la beso.

Ella se moovia impaciente de un lado a otro.

_ ehhhh. Bueno sabes... con respecto a lo que hablamos.

_ si ?

_ he decidido.. que si … voy a entregarme a lo apreciaba , lo queria , pero no lo amaba, y era que ella amaba a alucard,pero era algo simplemente imposible, por esa razon acepto estar con mick , para poner una barrera definitiva en sus sentimintos, se estaba metiendo en falso , y no pensaba en las consecuencias.

El sonrio con una mirada de alegria y lujuria. Se carco a ella y la beso.

_ no sabes lo feliz que me haces.

Ella solo tratto de imitar una sonrisa.

Esa tarde la habian pasado juntos, ya en la noche se encargarian del otro asunto, pero pasaron la tarde juntos. Otra vez en el jardin , aparentemente solos el la besaba con locura , si que estaba desesperado. Ella respondia de manera forzada, este hombre era muy brusco para su gusto.

En una de las ventanas que daba al jardin , estaba alucard , quien observava, a la pareja, cuanto le habia dolido la desicion de integra.

Entregarse a ese miserable , que solo la queria para eso , saciarse de ella , pues era hermosa y deseada mas que cualquier mujer. Se sintio perdido , deshechado , aunque sabia que esto llegaria, queria mantener una esperanza. Pero no no la habia.

Ese imbecil no sabe ni como besarla. Pensaba alucard... que brusco es sobre todo despues de lo que le paso, ejj lo impresionante es que ella ni siquiera lo disfruta y no lo detiene, realmente debe quererlo. Para soportar una cosa asi.

El se alejo y fue a su, habitacion , alli estaba mina , esperandolo para arreglar las cosas con el. Pues no habian hablado bien desde ese dia.

_ alucard.

_ mina,,... yo queria decirte que...

_ shhhhh, calla, solo quiero decirte que te amo alucard , y no importa lo que sea , quiero estar contigo.

Asi lo beso , apasionadamente , a lo que el respondio con la misma pasion, un poco despechado por lo de integra. Asi duraron un buen tiempo, ella queria llegar a mas.

Luego de un tiempo, alucard escucho como se cerraba la puerta de la habitacion de su amo, entendio entonces que ese seria el momento en que se entregaria a ese miserable.

Sin poder concentrarse en los besos que mina le brindaba, le dijo:

_ mina no puedo , no esta noche, solo quiero dormir.

_ pero la noche es joven

_ si pero estoy cansado.  
_ esta bien.

Asi se marcho.

en la habitacion de integra.

_ integra te amo.  
La comenso a besar , al principio delicadamente, luego mas profundo, nunca la habia besado asi, pero era normal dado lo que estaban haciendo,estaban de pie besandose con pasion, el poco a poco la fue despojando de su vestido dejandola en ropa interior, luego el se quitola camisa dejando su lindo cuerpo al descubierto, era un hombre apuesto pero nunca como alucard.

Asi seguian en el juego de besos, luego el la acosto en la cama mientras la acariciaba y la besaba, tocaba sus muslos , su cintura, esa mujer era realmente bella. Desabrocho su sosten , dejando sus pechos al descubierto, con los cuales quedo maravillado, eran grandes y pefectos, ella era una maravilla de mujer.

Ella pudo sentir el cuerpo del mick encima , al principio se habia exitado , con sus besos, delicados,y sobre todo con el contacto de su piel. Pero de pronto comenzo a ser todo mas...mas aspero, el tomo de sus senos , y comenso a succionarlos tanto que dolia , la besaba, con rabia , con desesperacion, y era que el estaba muy exitado, mas ardiente que nunca, cuando vio su cuerpo no se pudo contener, nunca habia estado con una mujero tan... tan perfecta, asi que se olvido de los traumas y problemas de integra, se olvido que tenia que tratarla delicadamente, y comenzo a tratarla como a esas chicas baratas que tenia, que las trataba con brusquedad y ellas con tal de complacerlo soportaban todo eso, pero no ella no no podia soportarlo.

Se sintio incomada, y a no le estaba gustando, el era demasiado brusco , mordia por todos lados. Como... como... aquella vez, aquella vez que la habian tratado con bursquedad, podia recordar todavia , como fue.  
_ espera mick.

_ el no hacia caso. Sin mas se quito los pantalones , quedando desnudo.

_ espera mick , no por favor. Asi no

sin darse cuenta , el apretaba sus munecas casi lastimandola, y presionaba su cuerpo contra ella el cual era pesado. Estaba entre las piernas de integra, y aunque ella llevaba las bragas, el se acaomodo, y comenso a rozar su duro miembro por su vagina.

Ella se desesperaba, podia recordar el momento en que la violaron, como el canalla la lastimaba, y la lamia por todo el cuerpo, de repente visualiso imagenes de como la lastimaba , penetrandola fuertemente.

_ espera mick. Me lastimas.!

El seguia en su juego, sin escuhar nada de lo que ella decia.

_ mick, dejame , duele!1

_ no te muevas, es normal. Trato de quitarle las bragas .

_ no!1. Ella trataba de moverse , pero el era muy fuerte.

_ sueltame!, sueltame! decia con lagrimas en los canalla!

no habi otro remedio

_.alucard!

alucard se levanto rapidamente de su ataud, su master estaba en pelicgro , podia sentirlo, pero no entendia , recordo que ella estaba con ese imbecil, y entonces penso lo peor.  
De manera rapida llego al lugar.

Ahi la vio el encima de ella, besandola con locura, y ella moviendose, aprisionada por el joven, con lagrimas en los ojos , desesperada, el desnudo sobre ella, y ella suplicando que la soltara.

_ sueltala maldito!. el tambien pudo recordar, la vez integra fue abusada, y sentia rabia al saber que la historia se podia repetir.

Asi que lo tomo de los hombros, lo levanto y luego lo golpeo dejandolo noqueado en el piso.  
Sin mas se acerco a su ama , la cual se tapaba con una delas sabanas, encogiendose, y llorando amargamente.

_ ama. Se acerco colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros y su cara. Te hizo dano?

_ el..el..el .per dio el control... yo no queria... no pudo continuar, seguia llorando.

_ acaricio su mejilla y dijo: ya paso, ya paso. Todo va estar bien.

El chico se habia levantado, y se coloco sus pantalones.

Integra al verlo

_ largate , maldito, no quiero verte mas.!

_ que me large, no entiendo que te pasa, primero me dices que te haga mia , y luego te pones asi conmigo.

_ eso es por que eres una bestia, animal!  
continuo llorando.

Alucard entonces lo golpeo de nuevo po el estomago,hasta que el expulso sangre.

_ maldito miserable, como te atreviste a hacerle esto.

Walter y seras ante los ruidos, llegaron a ala habitacion de integra, viendo la escena.

Alucard segia golpeando al chico , al punto casi de matarlo hasta que .

_ maestro ya es suficiente!

el solo solto al muchacho y dijo:

llevenselo! sino lo mato ahora mismo.!

sin mas se acerco a integra, la cual lloraba amargamente, dudo un poco en que hacer.

ella lo miro con ojos desconsolados y el la miraba comprendiendo lo que sentia el acaricio su mejilla y por inercia, ella lo abrazo y lloro en su hombro como aquella noche en la que el le brindo su apoyo, y ahi estaba otra vez cuando ella lo necesitaba.

Luego de un tiempo, ella le dijo que estaba mejor , fue al bano pues comenzo a sentirse mal hasta que vomito,debido al asco que le prorpocionaba la situacion en que se habia encontrado.

luego de esto tomo una ducha y se acosto quedando dormida. Minutos mas tarde , alucard fue a velar su sueno. Y se quedo toda la noche a su lado. Cosa que mina harker noto.

Le habia agradecido a Dios o lo que fuera que permitio que el la rescatara a tiempo.

asi se quedo contemplandola un momento , hasta que se acerco y le dio un pequeño beso, que ella no persivio.  
Pues dormia profundamente.

espero que les halla gustado, gracias por los riviews, pronto traere los prximos capitulos.


	6. Chapter 6

los dias pasaron, integra se lamentaba cada vez mas de lo que habia pasado, en parte fue su culpa, por dejarse convencer de tener un heredero con urgencia, por dejarse presionar, y es que no se habia dado cuenta, cuando dejo de ser la integra rebelde , que hacia lo que le parecia, la que no era sumisa, ni nada por el estilo.

Pero ya no , ya habia despertado y de muy mala manera, lo unico, que habia agradecido, es que alucard estuviera con ella, como lo estuvo aquella vez y asi las cosas no pasaron a mayores.

Al separarse de su exprometido, los chismes y las verdades comenzaron relucir. Integra se habia enterado por diversas fuentes, que el tan anhelado mick, la habia enganado cientos de veces, todo este tiempo. Y ella pesando que habia sido fiel durante su relacion, que ilusa. Pero apesar del mal rato , no le iba a dar el gusto de verse vulnerable y destruida, sino todo lo contrario.

Por otro lado mina harker, estaba mas desesperada que de costumbre, le habia alterado que alucard pasara la noche cuidando a integra,y por mas sirviente que sea , ella sabia que su fidelidad se debia a los sentimientos de alucard hacia su ama. Ella sabia que si ellos no habian tenido nada era por que integra no lo permitia, que aunque muriera de amor por el , no se permitiria tener una relacion con el vampiro, por los mundos que los separan y por su fidelidad a su organización.

Ella habia intentado , borrar a integra de la mante del vampiro, intentando seducirlo, buscandole en todo momento, pero este no hacia mas que evitarla, y aunque no la halla dicho directamente lo que siente por su ama, se le notaba que no era solo una simple preocupacion sino que iba mas alla.

Por eso mina noto que la unica forma de recuperarlo, era convencer a integra de lo que era alucard,un vampiro, un demonio, y hacerle saber que no tendria oportunidad con el .

Asi que decidio ir a la oficiona de integra.

_ Sir. Integra

_ senorita mina. Que sorpresa.

_ si . Solo pasaba por aquí para agradecele que me halla dejado vivir en su mansion.

_ no , no es nada , sabe que es bienvenida a esta casa.

_ si no es molestia queria preguntarle algo.

_ digame.

_ usted confia en alucard?

_ por que lo pregunta.

_ es que es extrano, confiar el, mas usted siendo humana, y no pudiendo defenderse por si sola , por lo menos de ese vampiro. Sabe algo de su pasado?

_ creo que se lo suficiente

_ eso cree usted. Bueno pero que le digo, han sido muchas las veces que ese vampiro ha traicionado, a sus amigos y companeros, sabe ha cuantas personas ha matado? , todavia me sorprende que por los sellos, se controle tanto. Realmete son unos sellos poderosos.

El alucard que yo conoci , era una fiera, recuerdo que en auqella epoca, habian muchas jovenes desaparecidas, las cuales con el tiempo me di cuenta, que el se alumintaba de ellas, y saciaba su sed de mujer, con ellas. Esa era una de las razones por las cuales , me resulto tan dificil acercarme a el. Es imposible contar la cantidad de mujeres que ha tenido, cuantas personas a matado y no con un buen fin, sino por saciar su sed de guerra. En aquel tiempo el era muy conocido por derrotar pueblos enteros, y alimentarse de ellos. Es un demonio, que solo vive para saciar su sed y todo tipo de necesidades.

_ lo se. Pensando en aquella vez que lo encontro con esa mujer, que por cierto , en estos anos habia sido mas discreto pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que saciara su necesidad, por lo menos eso pensaba integra.

_Pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que habia cambiado por mi. decia mina, Recuerdo que era muy amable y ya no frecuentaba a esas ninas , sino que se habia enamorado por completo, recuerdo todo el amor que me tenia y me expresaba, hasta llego a ser sellado por mi culpa, cosa que aun me duele, hasta me conviertio en vampiresa para que estuvuieramos juntos por la eternidad, y asi lo estamos hoy en dia , de verdad estoy agradecida por permitirme estar cerca de el. Realmente nos amamos y yo lo amo con locura, lo unico que me preocupa es cuanto tiempo va a estar sellado, no podemos ser del todo felices, si el esta esclavizado a ti.

Integra solo escuhaba , celosamente como esta mujer decia que se amaban, cuanto le irritaba.

_Entiendo pero mi organización esta encima de todo eso, realmete me apena que no puedan vivir plenamente, pero mientras sigamos siendo a tacados , alucard es nustra arma mas importante. Y no dudo de su fidelidad, hasta ahora ha cumplido con su deber, poco me importa cuantas mujeres halla tenido , mientras haga su trabajo. me imagino que los sellos han de ser poderosos, pero como lo dije , hasta que esta guerra no acabe , no puedo darle su libertad.

Lo mas que puedo ofrecerle , es mi casa y todos nuestros servicios , para que puedan estar mas gusto. Decia con una rabia que la carcomia por dentro.

_ entiendo, en dado caso lo unico que le pediria es que... bueno como usted sabe hace mucho que alucard y yo no podemos estar solos y tranquilos , se que en estos meses las misiones han decendido numerablemente, y se que no requieren de la precencia de alucard , por lo que queria pedirle, que nos diera uno o dos dias de vacasiones y asi en dado caso terminar lo que empezamos. Dijo picaramente.

_ Hiba continuar hablando , pero una integra, muerta de celos solo apretaba los punos debajo del escritorio. Y para no seguir con la trotura, ella hablo:

_ senora mina, no se moleste en darme explicasiones, creo que tiene mucha razon. Respondio de la manera mas natural, pero a la vez mas falsa, pues sus sentiminetos eran otros.

_ desde manana tendran sus dos dias libres, y espero que lo disfruten. Dijo de una manera fria.

_ muchisimas gracias, ya vera lo contento que se pondra alucard.

_ de nada..

_ y desearia que me dejara darle personalmente a alucard la noticia.

_ por supuesto.

Sin mas se retiro , dejando a una integra , muerta de celos, y con un gran enojo, estupido alucard, como pudo, ella queriendolo, y el declarandole su amor otra, ese patan... pero eso solo me confirma que tenia razon, el no me quiere en lo mas minimo, y de ninguna manera , lo nuestro se podria , claro esta que el ya tienen a su companera. Penso llena de ama a ella .

Mientras mina salia victoriosa de aquella habitacion.

Dos dias habian pasado desde la conversacion tan amena. Mina pretendia llevar una relacion con el vampiro , cuando no pasaba de cortos besos, que eran parvechados claro por ella.

Para integra era la tortura mas cruel, verlos abrazados, besandose de vez en cuando, se veian muy contentos juntos, sin embrargo alucard no sentia nada , estaba con ella porque no habia mas remedio, solo por cumplir, realmete le melesto como integra habia decidido darle dos dias para que la pasara mas A GUSTO , como decia ella. El ni siquiera se limito a protestar pues ella estaba muy empenada, para que protestarle , para que otra vez le dijera que no le importaba en lo mas minimo , que el era no mas que un sirviente y nada mas.

En una noche pesada sin luna llena, integra estaba en su oficina, leyendo algunos papeles. De repente se escucho una explosion. Al parecer habia sucedido en la mansion.

_ walter que sucede?

_ estamos siendo atacados,?

_ pero .. quienes se atrevieron a entrar a hellsing sin mi permiso, quienes se creen que son? Dijo con rabia.

_ no lo se ama, al parecer son muchos ghouls muy fuertes, no hemos encontrado al vampiro que esta de tras de todo esto.

_ enfrentenlo de la manera que sea , destruyanlos por completo.

Si senorita, solo quedese en la oficina la protegremos a toda costa.

_ gracias walter.

Y asi estos ghouls con habilidades muy poderosas , atacaban a heelsing y a todos sus soldados, eran muy fuertes como nunca , todos peleaban, con gran esfuerzo para ganar esta batalla.

Alucard se apresuraba a destruir a los ghouls y a encontrar al vampiro responsable de todo esto. Mientras mina estaba en el tecer piso, en una de las habitaciones, pues alucard se lo habia pedido.

En un momento de la pelea todo se venia abajo , ya quedaban pocos del escuadron hellsing , la mayoria eran ghouls, walter y seras estaban exhaustos de tanto luchar , y poco a poco perdian fuerzas, walter habia sido herido en un brazo por lo que no pudo pelear con destreza.

integra por su parte llamaba por radio a su comandante el cual no respondia, llamo a walter y solo pudo escuchar sus gritos mientras era atacado , por lo que se desespero , y fue en busca de armas para enfrentarlos. Y asi salio para ayudar a walter.

_ senorita entre. No debe estar aquí.

_ calla walter , esto es lo que elijo.

Mina estaba siendo atacadas por ghouls, y ya iba perdiendo fuerza, estaba sola , ya no podia mas.

Alucard a su vez estaba tratando de llegar a l cuarto de mina, cuando de pronto sintio que su ama lo llamaba, parecia estar en peligro, iba a dirigirsed hacia su ama pero de prono escucho un grito proveniente de la habitacion donde se encontraba mina. Alucard entonces se dirigio para alla a resactarla.

Integra en ese momento peleaba y ya tenia muchas heridas leves, y una muy grande en su pierna . Habia llamado a alucard , pero el en ese momento no le respondia. De pronto escucho un grito proveniente de una de las habitaciones de ese piso, se dirigio hacia alla cojeando, casi sin aliento, mientras walter seguia enfrentando a los ghouls, al llegar vio a mina con heridas y una espada clabada en su estomago. Vio como alucard tras acabar de pelear con lo ghouls que lo amenazaban se dirigio al cuerpo de mina, y la estrachaba entre sus brazos.

_ mina mina!

_ amor mi amor. Alucard.

_ vamos no te dejes vencer. El mordio su brazo , saco la espada de su estomago, y le dio de beber a mina.

_ alucard mi amor , pense que me habias abandonado, no me dejes nunca mi amor.

_ no no yo no te abandone, lo siento por no llegar antes... nunca te voy a dejar. Decia el para consolar a la vampiresa.

_ besame alucard !

_ el dudo por un momento , y para no darle plante a la vampiresa, la beso.

_ a todo esto integra veia la escena detras del marco de la puerta, ellos no la anotaron al principio.

_ alucard!

_ master , estas herida. El se iba a para

_ no no es nece..sa...

un vampiro le clavo una espada en su brazo y ella callo al suelo.

_ asi que esta es la duena de hellsing . Integra, es un placer conocerte.

_ para mi no lo …. es ...maldito canalla. Decia mientras sacaba la espada de su brazo.

_ jajajaja me gusta verte asi, se carcaba mientras tomaba el brazo de integra y lo apretaba.

_ ahhhhh!

_ sueltala.! dijo alucard, que se habia levantado para defender a su ama.

_ muy bien aquí empieza la accion.

Pero me temo que tendremos que dejarlo para despues. Esto era una simple probadita, para que vieran de lo que somos capaces.

_ como te atrevez dijo integra.

_ jajajajaja, pronto nos veremos alucard . Y nos enfrentaremos , luego de que acabe con esta maldita organización me llevare a mina.

_ no lo permitire!

_ ya lo verremos dijo , desapareciendon, junto con sus ghouls.

En la mansion hellsing todo habia quedado destruido por lo menos la parte frontal, al otro dia estaban ya reparando la mansion, integra tenia el brazo y la pierna vendada.

Ella solo recordaba como la habian herido , como la habian atacado a ella y a su organización, y no pudo borrar de su mente , como alucard habia besado a mina y le habia dicho que nunca la dejaria.

No pudo evitar que una lagrima saliera de sus ojos, al paracer ella y alucard se estaban llevando mejor. Pero no podia mostrarse debil ante todo esto.

Los dias pasaron en hellsing , integra se preparaba para la mision mas importante, habian averiguado que fueron atacados por el mismo grupo que queria a mina harker y que su unico fin era destruir a hellsing, al parecer habian tomado la sangre de mina para poder crear mountros mas fuertes. Por eso esta noche atacarian.

_ alucard!

_ llamo mi ama.

_ si .. como esta mina?, dijo paciente mente.

_ ella esta un vampiro , sus heridas curan rapido.

_ y usted ama como sigue.?

_ estoy bien.

_ disculpeme aquel dia debi protegerla.

_ no puedes protegerlos a , esa noche decidiste bien a quien defender.

_ no ama yo..

_ esta bien alucard...interrumpio.. no por eso dejo de ser tu ama, dijo friamente.

_ esta noche , sera la batalla a muerte. Ella se que dara aquí . Al igual que yo.

Ella vino esta tarde, me suplico que no te enviara, me dijo que este no era un vempiro comun, que era tan o mas fuerte que tu. Alucard.

_ asi es. Pero debo cumplir con usted.

_ por primera vez en la vida alucard , dejo que eligas lo que quieras, puedes irte eres libre, si es por mi. Dijo cortando su muneca.

_ ama, yo no podria irme y dejar que te destruyan, no he huido en anos y no pienso hacerlo ahora. Yo te pormeti que seria fiel , y asi lo voy a seguir siendo. Dijo tomando su muneca, y lamiendo de ella. Yo no deseo ser liberado aun.

_ con los ojos cristalizados , le dijo: regresa con vida.

Es una orden!

_ si ….. mi ama

asi partieronlas pocas tropas hellsing , con muchos refuerzos de la reina y el vaticano,asi se marcho alucard, dejando a una integra preocupada y a una mina solloszando.

Cuando lle garon alla pelearon amuerte destullendolo todo a su paso, alucard solo se dirigia hacia aquel vampiro en venganza de lo que habia hecho con la organización.

Las tropas hellsing peleaban , siendo poco a poco destruidos , la unica forma era llegando al vampiro.

Alucard se dirigio hacia la guarida del vampiro, y alli lo encontro.

_ veo que me encontraste...

_ las ratas no pueden huir de mi.

Y asi se desato una pelea cual hacia mucho que no habia peleaba con toda sus fuerzas, al igual que el vampiro, disparaban hasta no quedar bala. Caian al piso y luego se levantaban. En un momento alucard tomo su forma mas suprema y lanzo su ataque mas poderoso , al,l igual que el otro vampiro, desatando una explosion, que acabo con todo loo que habia a su alrededor.

Ya al amanecer, regresaban seras y pocos soldados de hellsing muy mal heridos. Integra los recibio.

_ que sucedió?

_ amo de mi master, decia seras.

_ que paso!

_ de todos solo quedamos nosotros, hubo una gran pelea , y una gran explosion, decia ella entre lagrimas.  
Trate …. d .e. buscar a mi ...maestro pero,... fue inutil ya no puedo sentirlo. Lo he llamado y no responde.

_ mina al escuchar esto solo lloro amargamente.

Alucard... mi amor...sollozando.

_ es decir,, decia integra, que no quedo nada solo ustedes, decia con rabia!

no hay rastro de alucard?

_ no senorita, no lo hay...

integra no podia creerlo, alucard el invencible , su heroe , su fiel sirviente , no estaba , no queria creerlo , queria tener una esperanza, pero era un poco dificil. Aun asi nop podia mostrarse debil, no frente a ellos.

_ bien... dijo.. terminen de eliminar a los de esa organización, por lo menos tendremos un poco de paz. Dijo . Luego de dirigio a su habitacion.

Cerro la puerta con llave,se saco el saco, y los zapatos, quedando en camiseta, no pudo llegar a su cama, pues sus piernas le fallaron, y callo de rodilas al piso , cerca de la podia mas , las lagrimas salieron de su rostro como mar, no podia soportarlo , el, su alucard , su sirviente, su fiel amigo, el , el amor de su vida , ya no estaba, ya no estaba...

tanto tiempo penso que el era inmbencible, penso que nada lo alejaria de ella...

lloraba desconsoladamente,,, lloraba como hace mucho no habia llorado, lloraba esperando que como muchas veces alucard le diera su hombro.

Y asi continuo en toda la tarde.

_ alucard!

alucard! demandaba.

_ vuelve!1 es una orden ! es una orden, poco a poco sus palabras pasaron a ser sollozos.

/

Ya habian pasado tres dias desde la muerte de alucard, integra no comia , solo pedian que la dejaran sola, era evidente cuanto le dolia, la perdida de aquel vampiro, solo se la pasaba llorando ,y recordando los buenos momentos.

Recordo, la vez que se conocieron, las veces que cuando era mas joven peleaba con ella, reocrdo como fue su primer beso con el , una vez ella habia llorado porque habia muerto su perro, entonces el se transformo en un perro de seis ojos para consolarla, y alli durmieron juntosen el piso.

Por otro lado mina , se arrepentia de haber llegado a esa casa, por su culpa todo paso, lo extranaba, sufria por el , y sabia que no era solo ella que lloraba por alucard, era integra, que a leguas se notaba que estab destruida.

Asi paso integra la noche llorando , llorando por supirmir el amor que sentia por el vampiro, solo por formalidades, por no romper con las reglas, no pudo creer cuanto tiempo habia callado ese amor , y lo habia separado de si.. ahopra el estaba muerto y ella no podia decir le cuanto la amaba.. y asi entre sollozos quedo dormida...

...

espero que le halla gustado dejen reviews. please.


	7. Chapter 7

de madrugada una presencia , rodeaba la mansion hellsing, entro a una de las habitaciones, sentia que lo llamaban desde ahi, que alguien reclamaba su presencia.

Cuando llego, se acerco a la cama, viendo a una hermosa mujer de rubios cabellos, que hermosa era. La vio un poco demacrada y palida y al parecer estuvo llorando, se podian ver restos de lagrimas en sus mejillas.

Acaricio sus cabellos,se acerco a su cara y la beso , al principio suave, pero luego trato de inttroducir su lengua , ella entre suenos acepto, se besaron apasionadamente. Luego el se separo de ella, y ella quedo dormida, sin entender lo que habia pasado , pensando que solo fue un lindo sueno.

Luego comenzo a descontrolarse, estaba hambriento y su sed era incontrolable en esos momentos, se habia regenerado por tres dias , cosa que le causaba una sed terrrible. Decidio salir de la habitacion para no hacerle dano a la bella mujer.

Se dirigio a su antigua habitacion, de manera rapida se bebio los restos de sangre que estaban en su mesa, pero esto no bastaba, de pronto una presencia entro a su cuarto.

_ alucard , alcucard mi amor!

ella corrio ly lo abrazo , el tenia la mirada perdida, solo olia su sangre, ella lo beso y lo abrazo , ante todo esto , el no mencionaba ninguna palabra.

_ alucard , estas vivo!1

vio que se comportaba medio extrano y dijo,

_ alucard estas hambriento , estas como ido .que te pasa.? decia mina.

El sin mucho preambulo solo la tomo del cuello y la mordio. Ella se sorprendio al principio, pero luego dejo que el bebiera, dejo que saciara su sed un rato ,habinedo pasado minutos el no queria soltarla por lo que tuvo que forcejear hasta que lo empujo.

El no repondia parecia un moustruo salvaje, habia perdido el conocimiento. Y solo rabiaba como un perro salvaje.

Ella al verse amenazada, solo grito, en eso aparecio seras.

_ que sucede?

_es alucard , esta incontrolable.

_ por que ?

_ tiene sed. Mucha.

_ mastro!

el solo rabiaba , asi que empezo a luchar con estas mujeres, lastimandolas, ante todo el alboroto, walter bajo a ver que sucedia , encontrandose con las mujeres en el suelo y alucard con sangre y fuera de si, el intento luchar con alucard , pero este esquivo sus hilos.

tras un rato de pelea , walter logro dominarlo.. y logro colocarle esposas con agua bendita, es decir que el no podia quitarselas. Tambien coloco un collar para que no tratara de transformarse o cambiar de forma.

Asi lo encerraron en su habitacion.

A la manana siguiente integra desperto, walter le dio las noticias de alucard y de su condicion, ella solo quedo sorprendida, pero estaba feliz de que el estuviera vivo. Sus ojos se cristalizaron al oir la noticia.

_ esta vivo?

_ si

_ donde esta, por que no me ha vienido a ver.?

Walter le conto la situacion, integra no hacia mas que sorprenderse, no podia creerlo.

en la noche alucard trataba de safarse pero era inutil. Le habian proporcionado la sangre necesaria , pero el tenia sed de personas ,de carne no de sangre empaquetada.

alucard logro safarse de sus cadenas, tenia sed, mucha sed, en la casa habia una persona con sangre dulce que sentia que lo llamaba, busco por todos los lugares, hasta que dio con la habitacion de integra. Por supuesto que alucard estaba inconciente de lo que hacia, esta perdiendo el control.

Integra en su cama, sintio un escalofrio, asi es que se levanto.

_ quien esta ahi?

salga ahora mismo, dijo agarrando su arma.

_ master!

_ alucard?

_ pensaste que te desharias de mi tan facilmente?, ajajajajaj, eso no lo creo.

Cumpli mi orden ama. regrese

Decia con una voz diferente , como de seductor , asesino, demonio.

_ alucard que haces aquí? Estabas en tu habitacion. Como te liberaste?

_ eso no importa ahora. Solo vengo a saciar mi sed.

_ de que hablas?

Quien te crees.

De repente el la acorralo a la pared, tomando sus manos y presionandolas hacia el muro.

Muchos anos he tenido que soportar, tus ordenes, caprichos, he tenido que sopor tarte a anos me he aguantado no poder tocarte, no poder probar tu sangre, no sabes las vecez que me he tenido que conformar con ver tu cuerpo desde las sombras, cuantas veces me he sentido exitado , y no podido hacer nada , no sabes cuanto te he deseado.

He cumplido tus caprichos, y para que , para que me trates como una basurA, yo era el conde Dracula , el mas poderoso, y mira todo lo que tengo que soportaar de ti hellsing.

_ alucard ! sueltame en este momento.

Ella logro mover su arma , en direccion a la cabeza de alucard y le disparo. Alucard se alejo un momento de ella mientras , se regeneraba.

Luego la tomo por el cuello y la alzo. La estaba apretando muy fuerte.

_alu...card...

sueltame, por favor, dejame dejame!1

decia con lagrimas en los ojos.

el se acerco a su cuello, iba a colocar sus colmillos en este, pero se detuvo, recordo quien era, sobre todo quien era ella, volvio en si , al verla llorar y suplicar, recordo que no podia soportar hacerla sufrir.

Integra estaba a punto de desmallarse, debido a que le faltaba el aire, mientras unas lagrimas salian de sus ojos.

_ ama.!1. La solto toamndola de los brazos,

lo siento , no se que me paso.

Ella respiraba agitadamente.

_ estas bien?

_ si estoy bien alucard?

Que es lo que te pasa? Decia gritandole, con rabia y llorando.

_ necesito saciar mi sed, no con esa sangre , que no me hace ni cosquillas.! le respondio fuertemente.

Yo te necesito a ti!

_ que estas diciendo?

De repente el se acerco a ella, la abrazo con fuerza inmovilizandola.

_alucard!

El la miro con deseo y con sed . Puso sus manos en el rostro de su ama.

_ no voy a matarte. Ella se sorprendio.

_ que...que..es lo que quieres.

_ solo necesito un poco de tu sangre, es que siento que me llama, no puedo resistir la tentacion.

Ella solo sentia su respiracion en su rostro.

El corto sus labios con unas de sus unas.

_ te extrane alucard, no vuelvas hacerme llorar por ti , es una orden.

_ no lo hare mas.

Luego beso sus labios , provando pequenas dosis de sangre, aquella sangre dulce que simepre anhelaba. Se fundieron en un beso, apasionado, rozando sus labios, acariciandolo con sus lenguas, .se entregaban el uno al otro en ese beso. El flojo el abrazo, y ella lo tomo del cuello.

Nunca antes la habian besado asi, con tanta pasion, por fin podia tenerlo a su lado, podia demostrarle todo el amor que ella sentia por el. Se seguian besando , acariciandose el uno al otro.

Luegon que se separaron. Y el desaparecio, dejando a una integra entre contenta y confundida. Despues de meditar un rato en lo que paso, se acosto en su cama.

/

el llego a su habitacion, se sentia trite por un lado trizte , porque el pudo hacerle dano, pero se sentia contento porque la habia besado y ella le habai correspondido, el penso que ya desde hacia un tiempo ella ya no sentia nada por el. Pero hoy comprobo que habia una esperaza.

Claro que el se fue sin decirle nada, tenia miedo a lo que ella pudiera decirle.

De repente una figura femenina se introdujo en el cuarto del vampiro.

_ valla has recuperdo, el control.

_ digamos que sacie mi sed.

Ella sabia lo que sucedió. Pero decidio recuperarlo en vez de reclamarle.

Se acerco a el y lo abrazo , ella queria besarlo.

_ espera mina.! Dijo zafandose del abrazo.

_ que pasa? Yo te extrane , te amo alucard.

_ lo se , lo se , pero ya no me puedo seguir enganando.

Yo no te amo, no te quiero, queria intentar algo contigo, pero no puedo.

_ como que... es por ella verdad!1?

_ de que hablas?

_ de ella integra,...

_ no la metas en esto , es solo que no puedo seguir con una farsa.

_ no alucard … entonces utilizame, dejame ser tu capricho. Donde esta el conde que yo conoci?

_ ….. no puedo hacer eso , no tiene sentido.

_ valla ella si que te ha cambiado , cualquiera diria que eres humano... pero no alucard , eres un demonio, por mas atraccion que ella sienta por ti ,,.. no te va hacer caso, ella no quiere meterse con un vampiro, que ha matado a tanta gente... ella no quiere un demonio como tu...

alucard molesto...

_ no digas eso.

_ no vas a tener poportunidad con ella.

_ com...como quiera que sea , no puedo seguir contigo. Lo lamento.

_ esta bien... supongo que me lo merezco, por habete abandonado, cuando te sellaron.

Me ire manana.

_...

lo beso en la mejilla , y se dirigio a su cuarto.

/

al otro dia , integra salio de su habitacion, volvio a trabajar normalmente, porque ya no habi motivo de estar triste.

Ya en el anochecer. Ella estaba en su habitacion, pensando en lo que debia hacer con alucard, vio como mina se iba de la mansion, diciendo que ya no tenia nada que hacer aquí. Eso la intrigaba que habra pasado. Se habra enterado de lo que paso ayer

Alucard !

_ dima ama.

_ alucard... emm.. que paso con mina?, acaso se pelearon? …

_ no . Simplemente no funsiono, decidimos terminar...

_ lo siento... dijo mirando al suelo.

_ alucard con respecto a lo que paso ayer, no voy a preguntar por que lo hiciste, pero creo que es tiempo de hablar.

Cuando pense que habias muerto, yo lo sufri, llore mucho tu supuesta muerte.

_ a..ma.. alucard se sorprendio.

_lo sufri, sabes por que?... por que todo este tiempo estuve alejandonos, trantando te mal, como un sirviente, cuando antes eras como mi amigo, solo que cambio cuando...

_ sucedió el accidente. Yo lo siento ama, se que no me puedes perdonar, que te alla fallado … se que me culpas por...

_ no alucard , ella dijo sorprendida.

Esto es lo que lamento, que te hallas sentido culpable, todo este tiempo, que te hallas tenido que humillar por lo que paso.

Sabes por que cambio?

Por mi orgullo, por formalidades, por que yo tuve miedo... decia timidamente, por que te amaba... porque te amo... alucard.

_ … el solo se sorprendio.

_ te he amado siempre, solo que en ese momento decidi alejarte de mi a toda costa, porque como sabes, lo nuestro era imposible, por hellsing , por mi padre.

Trate alejarme de ti , trantandote como mi sirviente y nada mas, incluso me comprometi con mick para olvidarte, y para cumplir con la orden de la reina, pero me di cuenta de que fue un error.

Lo unico que lamente , al saber que te habia perdido, fue nunca habertelo dicho.

Por eso ahora estoy aquí , expresandote mi sentimientos, me destrozo pensar que habias muerto , sobre todo que habi sido por mi culpa... no se que pienses de esto , no te pido que me correspondas, pero...

no pudo decir mas, pues alucard la beso, solo la beso , dejando tada su pasion su amor en ese beso, acaricio su labios con ternura, la amaba, cuanto la amaba, no podia creer lo que ella habia consfesado, la gran integra, expresando sus sentiminetos, realmet ella lo amaba , para expresarlos de esa manera.

Seguian besandose, no podia para de besarla, solo la acariciaba , y probaba de sus labios toda la noche.

Luego de un tiempo quedando ya mas tranquilo.

_ tienes que descansar. Me voy.

_ espera no te vallas.

_ puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche?

El entendio que era a dormir.

Se quito el abrigo, quedando en camisa, se quito los zapatos y se acosto con ella, abrazados, ella sobre su pecho. El le dio otro beso, para que se dispusiera a dormir, cosa que era imposible para integra , pues habia algo de todo esto que le intrigaba, ella pensaba que se habia declarado pero todavia no estaba segura de los sentiminetos del vampiro, ademas le vino a la mente lo que mina le habia dicho , que el era un demonio, que habia tenido muchas mujeres, incluso porfesaba un amor hacia mina, y mira como termino todo, según la vampiresa el la amaba, se pregunataba que que le aseguraba que el no la iba a enganar, que ella no seria un capricho mas, el no le habi dicho nada solo la habia besado , pero no le habi dicho que la queria, se sentio intrigada, le hubiera gustado creer que todo era perfecto, pero a ella le gustaban las cosas claras, debia hablar con el.

Estos pensamientos fueron escuchados por alucard, que solo se sorprendia de que integra pensara todo esto de el.

_ integra!

_ ah. Dijo saliendo de esos pensamientos.

El la beso , ella se dejo pero ante lo que habia pensado no estaba muy concentrada cosa que el noto.

_ que te pasa?

_ ummm... no puedes leer mis pensamientos.

_ si...

_ y que piensas.?

_ cometi muchos errores, he estado con muchas mujeres, he matado a muchas personas, si, me he encaprichado y obsesionado , con mujeres, pero tu eres diferente.

Se que soy un vampiro muy amante, y no te voy a ocultar lo que fui, un demonio, era un conde muy enamoron, y me encprichaba a cada momento, pero tu eres difierente. Cuando te conoci , pense que serias algo pasajero , no podia negar que eres preciosa, que me volvias loco. Eras una nina caprichosa, presumida, muy moralista y centrada. Con un carácter fuerte, para nada divertia contigo, sobre todo cuando creciste a los 16 , ya no eras solo una mocosa, sino una mujer hermosa, bella.

Recuerdo cuando te di tu primer beso, cuando me disparaste. Por segunda vez probe tu sangre, y creeme fue deliciosa, pero mas deliciosos fueron tus labios. Ahi me di cuenta, que esto no fuera solo un caprichito, sino una obsesion, temia que se con virtiera en lo de mina. Sentia que podia perder el control contigo, y queria evitarlo a toda no pude, me comenze a enamorar de ti, por pimera vez me preocupaba por una persona mas de lo normal. Nuna me habi atrevido a tocarte, pues sabia que si en dado caso tuvieramos algo , no te utilizaria, por que no eras como las otras, tu ocupabas y ocupas un lugar diferente,claro que en ese entonces era impisoble por lo menos para ti , porque sabia que no hubieses permitido, amor entre vampiro y humana, sobre todo tu una hellsing. Era al go imposible.

Cuando sucedio, lo del accidente, me culpe , todvia me culpo por lo que paso, me destrozo verte asi, te veias fragil, humillada, destrozada. Todo por mi culpa.

_ no aluca...

_ shhhhh. Dejame terminar.

Ese dia estaba con una de mis acompanates de la antigüedad,nos habiamos encontrado , recuerdo que no podia sacarte de mi cabeza. La acompane a su casa , pero ella queria que me quedara, al principio me resisti por que sabia que estabas sola. Depues ella utilizo su poder para controlarme, no era suficiente, pero eso mas la forma de seducirme, hizo que me quedara . desde el dia que me encontraste con otra mujer no habia tenido nada.

Por unos momentos, queria irme, pero ella me convencio de quedarme.

(integra se moria de celos. Pero escuchaba.)

_ lo se . Ese dia el vampiro me lo dijo.

_ luego de un tiempo, escuche tu llamado , cuando te encontre fue lo mas desastrozo de mi vida. a ese maldito le di su merecido. Lo mas doloroso fue verte llorar en las noches. Fue verte destruida, me hacia sentirme mal. Te cuide muchos dias entre las sombras , se que no querias verme, pero despues me perdonaste. Luego de lo sucedido, me prometi que te seria fiel, en todo momento hasta que la vida nos separara. Recuerdo que luego del accidente, por muchas anos iba todas las noches y te robaba un beso, incluso cuando vine de la pelea lo primero que hice fue besarte , y es que no resistia y no resisto estar lejos de ti.

Cuando ya habias crecido, pense que los sentimientos hacia mi se habian ido , porque estabas con ese canalla, me quise dar una oportunidad con mina, pero no podia, siempre estabas tu... no se si decirte esto .. pero .. bueno... recuerdo que ella , queria que tuvieramos una noche de pasion... ese dia me dispuse a darme una oportunidad luego de verte encantada de la via con mick. Mientras intentaba hacerle el amor, no se como pero te vi, y mencione tu nombre... desde es dia no pude estar con ella, es mas nunca tuvimos la oportunidad de bueno... tu sabes.

_ pero ella decia que tu le amabas, y lo insinuaba

_ nunca pude decirle que la queria , es mas depues de ese incidente ella me busco. Pero no podia quererla.

Fue alli cuando tuvimos que ir a pelear. y bueno ya sabes la del beso que te di , supe que no podia seguir enganadome,asi que le dije que me dejara, ella decidio irse.

Te amo integra, tienes que saberlo, respiro por ti, hace mucho anos que no estoy con nadie, por que no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza.

La beso apasionadamente, acariciando su cintura, besandola no solo con deseo sino con amor.

_ te amo , nunca lo dudes , no se que has hecho conmigo, y es que yo suspiro por ti , me haces sentir humano. Siendo un moustruo. Te amo, , sino te dije nada hasta este momento es que no lo podia creer, y solo queria besarte, es cierto que fui un demonio que cometio muchos erroes,pero si me das la oportunidad puedo demostrarte que he cambiado.

Te amo como nunca ame a nadie. he vivido todo este tiempo para encontrarte, mi vida era vacia, antes trataba de llenar este vacio siendo un demonio, pero tu llegaste y cambiaste el rumbo de mi existencia. me hace feliz estar a tu lado, aunque sea solo como un sirviente.

Integra solo lo miraba con lagrimas en los ojos.

_ como creerte alucard, como saber que dices la verdad?

Me imagine que con palabras no te puedo convencer. Tienes suerte que sea vampiro. Te lo voy a mostrar, puso su dedo indice en la frente de integra y esta callo dormida.

En sus suenos vio todo lo que alucard le conto,incluso escenas que no queria ver, como las vez que estuvo con mina, con aquella amiga de la antigüedad, pero se alegro al saber,que alucard no pudo estar plenamente con ninguna.

Pudo ver el dia del accidente, como alucard la cuido , como la amo, como lloro por ella, pudo ver el dolor que sentia. Vio como alcuard se dejo castigar por walter, lo vio todo, como mina le decia a alucard que ella lo habia cambiado. En fin se convencio del amor que el profesaba.

Desperto con un alucard que la miraba, con ojos de amor.

Ella le sonrio.

_ integra...

ella solo lo beso apasionadamente...

_ te amo, te amo alucard. Te amo.

_ yo tambien te amo.

Se bbesaron , se acariciaron, se entragaron entre besos y , estaba extasiado, estaba exitado , por fin tenia lo que anhelaba, una mujer hermosa las mas hermosa, y sobre todo la que el amaba.

El la acariciaba en la espalda, hasta que bajo hasta su cintura y luego a sus muslos. Subiendo y subiendo.

Integra de repente tomo las manos de alucard.

_ no. no.

_ lo siento. Lo sientoo. Es que hace mucho que no... umm tu sabes ... y me vuelves loco...lo siento.

_ lo se lose, es solo que no puedo no por ahora, despues de lo de mick, el incidente.

_ entiendo... pero no soy como ese canalla, ellos eran muy bruscos con tigo.

_ lo se alucard.

El la beso.

_ no solo por eso, todavia no puedo hacerte , nada , no hasta convertirte.

_ pero no. no quiero.

_ vas a ser mia para siempre. Lo sabes.

_ no quiero , no debo.

_ esta bien no quiero pelear contigo hoy. Entonces quiere decir que voy a tener que conformarme con besos, nada mas.

Dijo caercandose a besarla.

_ asi es dijo besandolo.

_ te amo esperare el tiempo necesario.

Se fueron a la cama, integra durmio placidamente. En brazos de su amado.

A la manana siguiente integra desperto, a su lado todavia estaba alucard.

_ todavia estas aquí?

_ pero si es de dia ve a dormir.

_ solo queria darte los buenos dias,, y la beso. Ya me voy a dormir.

_ duerme bien.! te amo.

_ yo tambien te amo.

...

espero les halla gustado, disculpen las fallas ... dejen riews


	8. Chapter 8

y asi comenzo el romance entre estos dos, solo walter y seras sabian o se habian dado cuenta de la relacion entre integra y alucard .

para ellos todo era hermoso, la mayoria de las noches , alucard iba a la habitacion de integra, y alli pasaban una buena velada,se besaban con extrema pasion,tanto que ultimamente el vampiro no podia controlarse, y se exitaba demasiado. a veces el tenia que marcharse, para calmarse un poco. era un gran martirio para el , tener a integra , y no poder hacer nada de nada con ella.

pero aun asi, premiaba el amor entre el vampiro y la dama.

/

integra estaba en la cama leyendo unos papeles importantes sobre hellsing. de pronto se aparecio alucard.

_ hola!

_ah! integra grito espantada.

_ejejejeje

_alucard ! no hagas eso, cuantas veces te lo he dicho.

_lo siento , es que no pude resistirme. dijo acercandose para besarla.

ella le los labios del vampiro, los cuales eran deliciosos.

_quedate conmigo esta noche.

_ a que se debe tanto amor? dijo el.

_es que hace mucho que no pasas por aqui.

_ pero si solo fueron dos dias.

_ es verdad. besandolo.y sonriendo.

_ esta bien,me quedo hoy.

_se quedaron un rato en silencio, el acariciando su cabello, y ella recostada de su pecho. hasta que ella rompio el silencio.

_ alucard ...

_dime?

_ hace mucho queria preguntarte algo.

_ dime.

_aquella vez que te encontre en el calabozo, cuando tenia 12 anos , por que te habian encerrado.?

_. pense que lo sabias.

_ realmente no , mi padre me lo oculto, solo medijo que te buscara si era un caso de emergencias. pero nunca me hablo de ti.

_curioso... pero te lo dire...

desde que abraham hellsing me sello, se me hizo dificil cumplir las ordenes de mis amos,al principio aceptaba porque no habia mas remedio, no puedo negar que algunas veces disfrutaba de algunas misiones , pero llego un momento en que no soportaba la idea de que me controlaran, lo odiaba con todas mis fuerzas, yoo... eel gran rey de los vampiros, humillado como cualquier escoria... ja ... era algo mirando al suelo con algo de melancolia.

_ alucard...yo..

_ no digo que sea inocente y que no me lo merecia, pero es como me sentia.

llego un momento , en que me revele, no podia matar a mi amo por mas que quisiera pero si a los que me rodeaban , asi que luego de un tiempo perdi el control, me volvi rebelde , y asi me encerraban... pasaron las generaciones y solo me liberaban cuando la situacion era de vida o muerte... pero tu abuelo no pudo conmigo y me dejo encerrado por 20 anos , hasta que tu padre me libero. con el me quede mucho tiempo pues no queria pasar por el mismo encierro. pero fue dificil. en un momento preferia morir que aceptar sus ordenes como un esclavo. asi que me revele. fue ahi donde tu padre me encerro durante muchos anos 20 o 30 ...pero preferia eso antes que vivir como un maldito sirviente.

a todo esto integra lo miraba con asombro y algo de tristeza.

_entonces como es que conmigo te has mantenido quieto?

_sonrio. jaj! integra . cuando te conoci, fue distinto, al principio me trajo curiosidad que primero halla sido una mujer la heredera de hellsing, segundo , que hallas tenido ese caracter.. tecero, que eras tan hermosa a pesar de tu tierna edad. asi que no queria volver a estar encerado, me trajo curiosidad tu forma de ser,... pense que seria divertido.

y asi fue solo seguia tus ordenes por diversion, te molestaba mucho,me gustaba hacerte enojar, mas cuando fuiste creciendo como te dije me encapriche contigo,al pricipio pretendia seducirte y despues de que obtuviera tu sangre liberarme de los sellos,... pero no pude, me tenias embobado, no queria hacerte dano, me preocupaba por ti... hasta que luego llege a amarte

despues sucedio lo que tu sabes...

_ si el incidente con ese vampiro. dijo mirando al vacio.

_ si... desde ahi jure serte fiel. y ser tu sirviente... y dejar que tu seas mi amo , para siempre...

integra ,, solo tu puedes tener control sobre mi , solo tu eres mi duena ,, te amo ... te amo ...no podria vivir sin ti ... sin ti no tendria control, nada tendria sentido... dijo besandola apasionadamente.

_ yo tambien te amo.. te amo... alucard ,, realmete significas mucho para mi... tu nunca me dejaste sola,... pudiste haberme matdo hace tiempo , pero no lo hcistte,, al contrario me has sido fiel... ahora entiendo lo que significa para ti ser un sirviente... lo siento, siento haberte tratado tan mal... siento haberme desquitado contigo...

_ no... yo te lo debo ,, y si hay alguien que puede darme ordenes y puede ser mi ama esa eres tu , asi que manda quee tu sirviente ejecutara... dijo sonriendo.

_ a si?. ... pues mi orden es que me beses. y te quedes conmigo toda la noche.

_ si ese es tu deseo , asi sera...

se quedaron toda la moche besandose, entrgandose pasionadamente en ese beso... se amaba el uno al otro, y ahi se lo demostraban. el besaba su cuello con extrema pasion, veia como integra gemia con cada caricia, como le gustaba verla con esa mirada lujuriosa, cuando el la besaba.

pronto integra quedo dormida, en los brazos de su amado. y el solo la miraba toda la noche , pensando en lo hermosa que se veia.y quedo acariciando sus cabellos hasta que amanecio. pronto alucard quedo dormido tambien.

ya a media manana, integra desperto , para su sorrpresa en los brazos de alucard. se veia tan lindo , con su cabellera negra, y esos labios que a ella le encantaba besar , le robo un pequeno beso. y vio que el estaba algo inquieto y entre suenos decia algo que a ella le encanto : integra te amo...

ella sonrio. y le cerro bien todas las cortinas para que no le diera el sol y se retiro.

mas tarde ya a al anochecer ella regreso, con una bandeja en mano, se dirigio hacia el y le daba pequenos besos para despertarlo.

_ despierta ! dormilon!

_ummmm...ummm...no quiero! decia como un bebe lloron.

_ vamos no seas necio!

de pronto alucard la empujo hacia el ... y la coloco encima y la beso.

_te amo ... le susurro.

_ yo tambein...

pero ya levantate, te traje la cena o el deyauno,,, no se, estoy algo confundida.

_ de verdad?

ella tomo un baso con sangre que estaba en la vandeja y se lo dio.

_ gracias,,,, pero no te sientes incomoda,viendome alimentadome.

_ es extrano pero ya he convivido contigo mucho tiempo , no me molesta...

_ bueno..., esta bien... gracias.

bebio su alimento .

luego de que terminaron de cenar, se dirigieron a los patios donde creian que estaban solos pero muy muy lejos ,alguien tomaba fotos de ellos...

/

al dia siguiente, los caballeros de hellsing, convocaron una reunion con integra con la excusa de que era algo urgente.

_ disculpen la tardanza, tuve un imprevisto esta manana. dijo integra.

_ no se preocupe sir hellsing, llega justo a tiempo,dijo sir island.

_ y bien diganme que es tan urgente?

_bueno senorita... como decirle... hace ya 155 anos que su vampiro alucard fue sellado,...

_ tanto tiempo, no me percate de ello ... penso. sorprendida.

_usted sabe lo que esto implica... se supone que cada 150 anos los sellos se rompen ...y han pasado 155... lo que indica que su vampiro ha estado de su cuenta 5 anos...nos hemos enterado de ello al hallar uno de os diarios de los sucesores de hellsing. ahora lo que no sabemos en por que no se habia ocupado usted del vampiro.

_buenoo... no tengo porque darles explicasiones...

_ si tiene, que nos asegura que su vampiro no esta conspirando contra nosotros?

_el hasta ahora no nos ha atacado ,,, ha sido fiel, se enfrento a una de las mas grandes y peligrosas peleas, donde casi muere, no creo que este en nuestra contra.

_no podemos negar que hasta ahora todo marcha bien... pero y que futuro tendremos, y si el algun dia se cansa de estar con nosotros... que nos asegura el manana...

_... quedo en silencio...

_ por lo tanto te recomiendo... que lo sellemos cuanto antes...o acaso tiene usted alguna objecion.

_... que le hace pensar eso sir island..?

_buena pregunta... hay algo que nos viene intrigando ...desde hace un tiempo...

_ y que es ?

_ esto.. dijo entregandole unas fotos de ella con alucard, abrazados en el jardin..y en situaciones comprometedoras. a lo que integra se sorprendio. pero no mostro ninguna evidencia y siguio el juego...

_ jajajaj sonrio sir, no sabia de sus actitudes.

_ ejejejej. me sorprenden... me ha descubierto creo.

pero lamento decirle que no es lo que piensa...decia .

solo que me gusta tener todo controlado, me gusta probar lo que tengo y no de la manera que usted piensa.

_ que insinua ...

_ solo que esa era la unica manera de controlar al vampiro, a caso cree que no sabia que los efectos de los sellos se habian anulado...

no puedo enfrentarme a ese vampiro no cree?... la unica manera de tenerlo controlado era eso que usted ve ahi... era la unica forma de sellarlo de una manera pacifica...a caso no sabe que para hacer la renovacion de sellos , debe haber un concentimiento de parte del vampiro

_ que...que esta diciendo?

_ lo que oye , asi que para la proxima antes de supuestamente descubrirme , investigue toda la informacion posible... canalla. y nunca se atreva a dudar de mi... por lo que ve soy capaz de hacer lo que sea por proteger mi organizacion... incluso hacer esto. (indicando la realcion con alucard).solo quiero a ese vampiro a mis pies.

_... lo siento senorita ... no fue mi intencion,... pero ya que lo ha aceptado , cuando procederemos a sellar al vampiro...

_ lo mas pronto posible...

_senorita pero sabe que , cuando el sepa esto, no va a quedar muy agradado..que pasaria si e vampiro se vuelve rebelde como anos anteriores, que podriamos hacer, aun con los sellos no podemos controar su rebedia.

_se hara lo necesario, para mantenerlo controlado, incluso no me importaria utilizar tecnicas del pasado. decia esto con tal de despistarlo por el momento no le convenia ser descubierta.

_ esta bien.

integra en realidad no sabia lo del sellamiento de alucard , ese vampiro tenia que darle muchas explicasiones. solo mintio ante los caballeros de hellsing para protegerlo y protegerse, si ellos se enteraran de su relacion, la matarian a esconddas de la reina y a esta le inventarian cualquier cosa con tal de manchar su nombre.. ella debia contarselo primero a la reina y contar su version ya que esos caballeros solo inventarian mentiras y agregarian mas de la cuenta con tal de verla muerta...

por lo pronto seria lo mejor sellar al vampiro , ya mas adelante tendria que hablar con la reina personalmente, y pedirle proteccion porque sino, los caballeros de hellsing la secuestrarian y la matarian y de alguna manera danarian al vampiro. habia dicho todo esto por que fue lo primero que se le ocurrio, claro que esto no pasaria pues ella se lo comunicaria a la reina y ya mas adelante tendria que declarar y publicar su relacion con el vampiro.

cuando llego a la masion de noche, fue a su habitacion y alli hablo con el vampiro.

_alcucard!

_integra,, mi ama ,... tan desesperada estas por verme?

_si... digamos que si..

cuando pretendias ... decirme que los sellos se habian roto.?dijo enfadada.

_ a...ahhh como ...lo su..piste..?dijo sorprendido.

_ eso no importa... dime que pretendes alucard...acaso me enganas para ser libre, quieres deshacerte de mi.. o realmete quieres aprovechar para seducirme y beber mi sangre hasta matarme...dime! decia alterada.

es eso lo que quieres! decia con los ojos cristaizados.

_ no no! que rayos estas hablando... iba a decirtelo.. pero no tuve la oportunidad.

_ no me mientas...

_ no te estoy mintiendo integra. yo te amo...no haria una cosa asi...

_ entonces explicame, porque nunca me lo dijiste?

_es solo que queria mi libertad...queria sentirme libre por primera vez en 150 anos... como te dije te fui fiel , te soy fiel y siempre lo sere..

_...

_ integra... acasote he hecho dano alguna vez?

te hice dano?

_ no...

_solo te he fallado una vez en mi vida, y desde ese momento, a pesar de tener mi ibertad, decidi serte fiel y creo que lo he sido.

_ tu no tuviste la culpa aquella vez. insinuando lo del accidente.

_ entonces..si no te he lastimado antes por que lo haria ahora...se acerco y le acaricio la mejilla.

_ella lo miro a los ojos... lo se , lo se pero debiste decirmelo.

_tienes razon pero entiendeme... es una de las razones que te doy para que confies en mi...te he sido fiel, con o sin los sellos.

_esta bien...

el se acerco y la beso, acariciando sus labios y jugueteando con su lengua... expresandoles su amor en cada beso y en cada caricia.

_ esta bien alucard.. pero ellos querran que te selle...

_ entiendo.

_ yo confio en ti pero ellos no...

_lo se , cuando quieres que esto suceda...decia mirando al piso.

_ lo antes... lo antes posible...lo siento alucard, se que anhelas sentirte libre... pero que puedo hacer?

_ no tienes que disculparte... dijo acariciandloe la mejilla...ademas prefiero vivir esclavo contigo , que libre sin ti.

y asi siguieron en el juego de besos y caricias.

/

los caballeros de hellsing se reunian secretamente , a escondidas de integra,, y trataban de conspirar contra ella , pero se le hacia ahora mismo dificil pues no tenian, algo de que acusarla...y en cuanto a lo de alucard , ella fue astuta en usar sus encantos para mantener al vampiro controlado. pero era ahi el asunto , integra no era nada sin ese vampiro,sin el no existiria hellsing. asi que a el era que tenian que atacar...

durante mucho tiempo , habian preparado armas, para controlarlo. y lo que pretendian era aprovechar que lo sellaran, para encarcelarlo, esa seria la ocasion en que ellos estarian presentes para apresar al vampiro. luego de que hicieran esto, integra seria una presa facil.

/

llego el dia del sellamiento de alucard, estaban en uno de los sotanos de la mansion hellsing, el cual habian preparado para el vampiro rodeado por un circulo con una estrella incrustrada, dibujada en el piso...integra decia unos conjuros en una lengua antigua no entendida. mientras los caballeros de hellsing, se veian los uno a los otros , para atacar al vampiro. ellos habian esperado este momento durante mucho tiempo, nunca habian podido ver al vampiro. solo en esta ocasion.

de repente se vio como el cuarto quedo a oscuras,y eran atacados por unos hombres enmascarados.

_que es esto? dijo integra.

alucard estaba dormido debido al conjuro, era uno delos momentos donde el vampiro era suceptible a cualquier ataque, cosa de la cual e los caballeros de hellsing estaban concientes y habian aprovechado.

todos fueron atacados, afortunadamente lo caballeros puedieron salir del cuarto, dejando en la sala a integra , seras,walter y alucard.

al paracer el objetivo de estos hombres , era alucard pues se carcaban a el, mas el vampiro estaba en trance y dormido . no eraa conciente de lo que sucedia.

de repente walter y seras , luchaban con estos hombre, pero era imposible , estaban muy bien armados, y eran muchos, es decir no podian contra ellos. asi que tomaron a integra y huyeron del lugar.

_no walter, tenemos que sacarlo. decia a gritos.!

_ no sir , si no nos vamos todos moriremos.

_que estas diciendo... no podemos dejarlo! no sabemos que pueda pasarle.!1...por favor walter... por fa..vor. decia entre lagrimas.

pocas veces habia visto a integra llorar, era algo que le rompia el corazon.

_lo siento , pero no siquiera el quisiera que la dejara ir a esa habitacion... no puedo dejarla morir alla. su destino esta por encima de todo esto...lo siento de verdad...

entre lagrimas integra forcejeaba con water para ir con el vamprio, asi que este le proporciono un golpe que la dejo inconciente y salio de la casa con ella.

de pronto vieneron los guardias de la casa hellsing, y junto con seras allanaron los sotanos donde se encontraba alucard. cuando llegaron se enfrentaron a estos hombres, que estaban muy bien armados, rapidamente acabaron con la mayoria de los sodados de helsing, solo quedaban seras y unos pocos soldados. de pronto varios de los hombres enmascarados atacaron a seras, proporcionandole un suero extrano y con una de sus armas extraian la sangre de la vampiresa, dejandola horriblemente debil. callendo esta inconciente.

los hombres se llevarona alucard quien aun seguia inconciente. dejando la casa hellsing desolada ante el allanamiento.

/

y asi estos hombres se llevaron a alucard.

integra desperto horas despues, muy aturdida, se habian llevado a alucard al parecer una nueva amenaza surgia, pero no sabia por que se lo habian llevado, quienes estaba detras de todo esto, era una total incertidumbre. esos hombres no habain dejado ningun rastro. no sabia ni siquiera por donde empezar a buscar.

integra estaba en su habitacion, llorando y sufriendo como nunca, le preocupaba mucho alucard, si bien era cierto que el era fuerte , pero no imbencible, sabia que era dificil matarlo pero aun asi se sentia preocupada. tenia la esperanza de que el regresara.

mas pasaron semanas y no se sabia de el. no habia rastro de esos asaltantes. no sabia nada. recordo la vez que alucard lucho con aquel vampiro, con quien casi perdio la vida, recordo como se sintio cuando lo vio. se sintio feliz y eso era lo que ella queria sentir ahora , felicidad de verlo, pero no , el no estaba .

_no parare hasta encontrarte alucard! decia entre lagrimas.

/

por otra parte alucard habia despertado en un lugar encerrado, donde lo tenian atado de pies y a cabeza , con cadenas de agua bendita, cosa que le imposibilitaba moverse. ademas de todo esto tenia un aparato conectado a sus venas , e cual extraia de el toda la sangre, estaba debil, no sabia como habia llegado ahi, lo ultimo que recordaba era estar en el rito de sellamiento con integra. por que ahora estaba atado.?

estaba cada vez mas debil, de repente un hombre entro en el cuarto, cubierto y enmascarado, por lo que alucard no sabia quien era.

_jajajajajja. que bien te ves vampiro..

_ que es lo que quieres?

_ajaja, solo demostrarte , que las ratas como tu , no pueden derrotarnos.

_por que estoy aqui?, que es esto? acaso eres de la organizacion escariote?

_no... no lo soy.

estas aqui, por que no eres nadie y tu tiempo vampiro, se esta acabando.

_quien te envio, ?

_eso no importa, solo te digo que no tienes escapatoria... aqui termina tu vida.

_ejeejejejejej que iluso eres, vendran por mi y lo sabes.

_jajajajjaajaj, increible, un demonio como tu confiando en humanos... nadie vendra por ti ...

_ como estas tan seguro?

_jajajaja, simplemente lo se... por que esos que crees que vendran a rescatarte, fueron los que te traicionaron...

_ que dices con desprecio en su rostro.

_ eso mismo, jajajjaaaj ... no eres mas que una escoria... que facil te dejaste enganar...

aprovecharon el momento del sellamiento para traerte aqui y matarte.

_mi ama jamas haria eso!

_ asi? eso crees?...jajajaj que iluso , lo dices por esto... le enseno las fotos donde se abarazaban y besaban.

alucard quedo shockqueado.

_ajjajaajjajajajj ... dejame decirte que hay que temerle a esa mujer, haria lo que fuera para proteger a su organizacion... incluso enganar a un vampiro como tu...

_ que dices !

_solo la verdad, integra hellsing te engano para tenerte controlado, pues sabia que los sellos, estaban rotos, se habia enterado recientemente.. y decidio engatuzarrte para poder sellarte, ya que necesitaria de tu concentimiento para esto...

abraham hellsing sabia que tu no permanecerias bajo esclavitud durante mucho tiempo, asi que el habia advertido de esto en su diario y en una carta que habia mandado a su hijo... de lo cual integra se entero recientemente...

_ canalla que estas diciendo!1

_ como digo... por que crees que ella se metio contigo ahora y no antes ...?

en cuanto supo lo de los sellos... decidio envolverse contigo...jajajajajaaj...

_ no te creo maldito! deja de decir estupideces, pierdes tu tiempo conmigo,, ella me ama, ella me quiere.

_ pueda ser que tenga cierto carino por ti, pero ella ama sobretodas las cosas a su organizacion y haria lo que fuera por ella.

pero sabia que no me creerias, pero aqui tengo pruebas.

_... alucard quedo en shock, mientras el hombre colocaba un video, en el cual integra estaba con los caballeros de hellsing, diciendo cosas atroces.

/

_**_ y bien diganme que es tan urgente? dijo integra.**_

_**_bueno senorita... como decirle... hace ya 155 anos que su vampiro alucard fue sellado,...**_

_**_usted sabe lo que esto implica... se supone que cada 150 anos los sellos se rompen ...y han pasado 155... lo que indica que su vampiro ha estado de su cuenta 5 anos...nos hemos enterado de ello al hallar uno de los diarios de los sucesores de hellsing. ahora lo que no sabemos es por que no se habia ocupado usted del vampiro.**_

_**_buenoo... no tengo porque darles explicasiones...**_

_**_ si tiene, que nos asegura que su vampiro no esta conspirando contra nosotros?**_

_**_el hasta ahora no nos ha atacado ,,, ha sido fiel, se enfrento a una de las mas grandes y peligrosas peleas, donde casi muere, no creo que este en nuestra contra.**_

_**_no podemos negar que hasta ahora todo marcha bien... pero y que futuro tendremos, y si el algun dia se cansa de estar con nosotros... que nos asegura el manana...podria atacarnos.**_

_**_... quedo en silencio...**_

_**_ por lo tanto te recomiendo... que lo sellemos cuanto antes...o acaso tiene usted alguna objecion.**_

_**_... que le hace pensar eso sir island..?**_

_**_buena pregunta... hay algo que nos viene intrigando ...desde hace un tiempo...**_

_**_ y que es ?**_

_**_ esto.. dijo entregandole unas fotos de ella con alucard, abrazados en el jardin..y en situaciones comprometedoras. **_

_**_ jajajaj sonrio . sir integra, no sabia de sus actitudes.**_

_**_ ejejejej. me sorprenden... me ha descubierto. con una sonrisa cinica.**_

_**pero lamento decirle que no es lo que piensa...decia .**_

_**solo que me gusta tener todo controlado, me gusta probar lo que tengo y no de la manera que usted piensa.**_

_**_ que insinua ...**_

_**_ solo que esa era la unica manera de controlar al vampiro, a caso cree que no sabia que los efectos de los sellos se habian anulado...**_

_**no puedo enfrentarme a ese vampiro no cree?... la unica manera de tenerlo controlado era eso que usted ve ahi... era la unica forma de sellarlo de una manera pacifica...a caso no sabe que para hacer la renovacion de sellos , debe haber un concentimiento de parte del vampiro**_

_**_ que...que esta diciendo?**_

_**_ lo que oye , asi que para la proxima antes de supuestamente descubrirme , investigue toda la informacion posible... canalla. y nunca se atreva a dudar de mi... por lo que ve soy capaz de hacer lo que sea por proteger mi organizacion... incluso hacer esto. (indicando la realcion con alucard).solo quiero a ese vampiro a mis pies.o si no le ira muy mal.**_

_**_... lo siento senorita ... no fue mi intencion,... pero ya que lo ha aceptado , cuando procederemos a sellar al vampiro...**_

_**_ lo mas pronto posible...**_

_**_senorita pero sabe que , cuando el sepa esto, no va a quedar muy agradado..que pasaria si e vampiro se vuelve rebelde como anos anteriores, que podriamos hacer, aun con los sellos no podemos controlar su rebedia.**_

_**_se hara lo necesario, para mantenerlo controlado, incluso no me importaria utilizar tecnicas del pasado, es decir encerrarlo. **_

_**_ esta bien.**_

/

alucard quedo sorprendido, todo le daba vueltas, pero tenia sentido, como integra pudo haber dicho todo esto y como pudo hacer todo esto...no lo entendia, o mejor dicho no queria entenderlo. ella lo habia enganado, lo habia usado, para ella todo lo que habian pasado era un juego! habia sido un estupido. un idiota... como pudo caer en su trampa... esa mujer era el mismo demonio..

_... alucard quedo shockqueado y pensativo.

_jajajajaaja, me parece que todo esta claro...asi es, integra te engano para controlarte, sabia que en cualquier momento te revelarias, por mucho romance que tuvieran, asi que sus opciones eran sellarte, o esperar a que le cortaras el cuello y bebieras toda su sangre. asi que era ella y su organizaicion, o tu. realmente alucard, no se puede confiar en un vampiro...por lo que ella opto por cautivarte. y como ella sabia que tu te enterarias de su juego y que pronto todo le saldria de las manos ,entonces, ella me mando a capturarte y matarte.

si... fuiste un idiota...

alucard aun aturdido

_pero ,,,,.. no puedes matarme ella y tu lo saben.

_ si... pero puedo intentarlo... al fin de cuentas estas sellado, tus poderes estan dominados, y en el proceso del sellamiento algunas de tus habilidades fueron danadas, como leer la mente, verdad que ya no puedes hacerlo... jajjajj. estas debil... y ya no tienes la misma fuerza. pues falto algo muy importante en la renovacion, ella debia darte un poco de su sangre, y no lo hizo, ese era el factor que te haria mas fuerte y te ayudaria a restablecerte.

por lo que no me cuesta, intentar matarte, sino puedo hacerlo, desde hace tiempo hemos estado inventando armas para destruirte y torturarte. ajjjajajajajajaj... no sabes cuanto lo voy a disfrutar.

_... malditos todos son unos malditos... decia con rabia.

_ ajjaajaja. te dejare unos momentos, pero pronto vendre a cumpir por mi trabajo.

el hombre salio y alucard se quedo alli, destrozado,como pudo haber sido tan tonto... jaaj , de que manera tan patettica que le habia dicho tantas veces que la amaba, jaja que iluso,,, y pensar que hasta mas humano se estaba comportando, cuanto amaba a esa mujer , como nunca amo a nadie,,, que ridiculo...por primera vez se enamoraba y mira como resulto todo.

le habia sido fiel hasta lo sumo, y ella hacia esto...aun si antes de tener una relacion ella le hubiera comentado su inquietud, el con los ojos cerrados la hubiera seguido... pero no , ella tuvo que jugar con sus sentimientos, tuvo que enganarlo de esta manera,,, no confio en el cuando le dijo que el era fiel, aun cuando casi dio su vida por ella,no ella prefirio hacer una mala jugada con el.

/

por otro lado integra discutia con los caballeros , los cuales se mantenian ocultos y no daban la cara de lo que habian hecho.

_quiero encontrarlo! seguiremos , buscando .. hasta hallarlo.! dijo amenazantemente,

_ pero sir, a que viene tanto interes, ... a usted no le importaba el vampiro o no?

_a usted que le importa...no sabemos cuales son las intenciones de esa gente, y si lo utilizaran para atacarnos.

_ tiene razon.

_no descansaremos hasta encontrarlo...!

/

despues de estar en aquella reunion...integra se derigio donde la reina, y le conto todo lo que habia pasado con el vampiro, para ella la reina era como una madre, ella le conto la reacion que tenia con alucard, y como lo extranaba.

_yo lo amo... lo quiero ... estoy muy entre lagrimas. pocas veces se le veia asi.

mi intencion era decircelo , para protegerme de esos caballeros... pero ahora.. no se si es muy tarde...decia con lagrimas discretas..

estoy destruida, que hago para no extranarlo tanto.

_ integra , hija, se que debes sentirte fatal. no debiste ocultar tu relacion con el , por lo menos yo lo hubiera entendido, y no hubiera dejado que te pasara nada, pero es cierto que todo fue muy repentino... yo lo siento... pero haremos todo lo posible por encontrarlo.

_gracias , su majestad.

/

alucard por su parte , era torturao como nunca, llevava meses en ese lugar y estaba flaco como si nunca se hubiera alimentado, y asi era lo habian disecado hasta casi los huesos, su aspecto era deprorable,estaba debil, no se podia comunicar con seras para que le ayudara, pues habia perdido ese poder tambien. ellos le hacian muchas heridas, que dada la mala alimentacion del vampiro , no sanaban... pero aun asi , no moria, por mas que lo intentaba el estaba vivo... en un estado atroz, pero aun seguia vivo.

y es que solo en su mente estaba una cosa... venganza, venganza.. eso era lo que queria , esas heridas dolian mucho, pero mas dolia lo que integra , la mujer que amaba le habia hecho... cuando estaba solo lloraba lagrimas de sangre , ante la traicion de integra. solo quieria vengarze de ella. hacerla sufrir tanto como el lo hacia ahora...

pasaron los anos, dos para ser exactos, alucard estaba en un estado deplorable, esos hombres tenian ramas que lo dejaban seco sin ningun rastro de sangre, estaba peor que cuando integra lo encontro en los sotanos, pero aun se guia vivo, sin ser alimentado , pero vivo. solo recordando su ultima mision en la vida, venganza...

/

dos anos habian pasado, sin ningun rastro de el , de alucard , el amor de su vida, ya nada tenia sentido,solo tenia algo por lo que vivir, y eso era encontrarlo, por que sino nada tendria sentido, ni siquiera la vida , ni siquiera hellsing pues el habia sido quien la habia ayudado a levantar la organizacion. todo era vacio, salvo la idea de encontrar a alucard.

lloraba amrgamente, cuando estaba a solas, el amor de su vida, no sabia que habia sido de el , si estaba vivo , o muerto... que sucedio con el, esos hombres que los atacaron aquella vez , no habian dejado rastro alguno, no tenia sentido , por que se lo llevaron sino han atacado, no lo han usado como arma, todo esto le traia confusion.

recordo las noches en la que alucard iba a su habitacion y le decia cuanto la amaba , cuanto la necesitaba, era trizte no tenerlo cerca... que martirio no saber de el...

/

mientras integra estaba en esta situacion, los de la mesa redonda se reunian para contraatacar a integra, ya habian esperado mas de lo acordado y no habian atacado a integra. ya era hora y realmente tenia un az bajo la manga. esto no les fallaria.

...

disculpen la tardanza pero dure un poco para que me surgieran nuevas ideas. dejen riviews please, disculpen las faltas ortograficas.


	9. Chapter 9

/

alucard estaba en un calabozo de metal , sin ninguna ventilacion, estaba atado de manos y pies. con cabello largo, flaco hasta los huesos y muy debil.

de repente , unos guardias entraron en el calabozo , con el fin de golpear al vampiro, y asi lo hicieron, lo galpearon hasta dejarlo casi muerto, y eso era lo que querian , pero el vampiro se mantenia siempre vivo , por mas que lo golpearan.

a uno de los guardias se le habia caido un broche de su camiseta al piso, cosa que nadie noto, ecepto alucard ,el cual se mantuvo quieto hasta que estos se marcharon.

alucard aun adolorido, movio una de sus manos , hasta llegar al broche , el cual guardo.

al otro dia cuando dos soldados , alistaban a alucard para una nueva sesion de tortura, este cautelosamente cuando uno de los guardias se acerco el con las pocas fuerzas que tenia enterro sus unas en la cabeza del soldado, callendo este muerto, lamio su mano digiriendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo su bebida favorita. minutos atras con el broche habia abierto las cadenas , las cuales como eran de agua bendita no lo dejaban tranformarse. asi que cuando estuvo liberado, el asesino al otro soldado , bebiendo de su sangre, quedando no satisfecho, pero restablecido. sin mas en forma liquida se deslizo por la puerta, y mato a todos los que estaban en esa fortaleza en las afueras de inglaterra. quedando libre , con un solo objetivo, una sola mision, vengarse de la mujer que le habia hecho esto.

habia destruido todo, las armas , el mismo lugar, y se habia alimentado de todos los hombres de ese lugar , pero no quedaba satisfecho, pues necesitaba de una sola sangre, la de ella .

/

en la mansion hellsing , los caballeros de hellsing y la misma integra , se reunian, para dar una noticia especial a integra.

_ creemos haberlo encontrado.

_ donde ? dijoo desesperada.

_ en una de las zonas de las afueras de la ciudad.

_voy para alla.

_ pero senorita integra. no es muy arriesgado.

_ no importa voy con el.

ellos ya se temian que integra se habia enamorado realmente del vampiro, la manera en que se esmeraba por encontrarlo, la preocupacion que tenia hacia el.

_el esta bien , ya lo sacamos de donde estaba, el esta en esta direccion.

_porque no me avisaron antes.?

_lo encontramos irrelevante.

_que rayos.! nunca mas vuelvan a hacer una cosa ?

_sir disculpenos. tiene toda la razon.

sin mas integra se dirigio a aquel lugar , en las afueras de la ciudad, era un lugar desolado,habia ido sola pues supuestamente los soldados de hellsing tenian todo controlado.

cuando llego se hallo con una casa grande , pero vieja, casi como un castillo. en la entrada no encontro ningun soldado, pero su desesperacion por ver al amor de su vida vencio, y decidio entrar ala vieja casa, talvez esten adentro.

no tuvo tiempo de hablar con walter o seras, simplemente se marcho en busca de alucard.

/

alucard estaba en busqueda de un refugio, caminaba por la carretera, de pronto vio un letrero del poblado de munich, recordo que en este lugar se habia dirigido, su ex mujer ,mina herker, al final de cuentas ella podria ayudarlo, increiible que ella era la unica mujer que realmente lo amaba.

alucard duro dos dias para llegar alla , estaba cerca de la casa , hacia alla se dirigia. pero algo sucedia dentro de la mansion .

/

integra entro a la casa , estaba oscura, no habia nadie alli, asi que lamento no haber ido acompanada, lamento no haberle dicho a walter , lamento haberse marchado, sin decir una palabra. esos caballeros de hellsing , le habian jugado sucio. iba a devolverse, pero algo la detuvo, o mejor dicho , alguien la detuvo,

_mina, eres tu.

_si soy yo. sonriendo.

_ pero que ... como... alucard esta aqui, ...

_ajajjajajajajjaa, no no esta, ... lamentablemente no esta. no sabes cuanto me dolio habertelo dejado, jamas lo vi tan enamorado de una persona, y creeme lo digo con todo el dolor del alma, hasta llege a pensar que ya no era vamprio, dejo de ser el demonio que siempre fue, solo por ti... y ahora como te dije , no esta... gracias a ti.

_ de que habals ... que dices?

_como pudiste traicionarlo... lo torturaste y ya no puedo sentirlo... esta muerto...

_ no!no lo esta!1

_todo gracias a ti... tu lo traicionaste, eres una maldita!

_ de que rayos estas hablando.? yo no lo traicione. llevo anos buscandolo...

_como puedes decir eso, tu ... tu lo enamoraste y lo traicionaste, para que lo mataran, sabias , que el no se controlaria, teniedo su libertad...pues se habian roto los sellos.

_ como es que sabes eso?

_te sorprende, ... eso no importa ahora... lo que quiero es matarte. dijo acarcandose alla y rasgandole el vientre superficialmente.

_ ahhh!

_quiero matarte, tu ... como pudiste...

_ de que hablas!

_ no lo niegues ellos me lo dijeron... te escuche diciendo cosas horribles.

los caballeros de hellsing , habian planeado matar a a integra , utilizando el rencor de mina. tuvieron que contarle la version de ellos a la vampira , diciendole , como integra habia enganado a alucard para controlarlo, y traicionarlo, le mostraron videos de como integra lo traicionaba, es decir el que le mostraron a alucard en una ocasion,videos de como le disecaban toda la sangre, de como lo maltrataban y este no se regenreaba. en fin le terminarion diciendo, que el habiamuerto. y asi mina con mucho gusto acepto aniquilar a la hellsing. ellos le habian dicho que esta no tenia control. y le pidieron una supuesta ayuda a la vampira , ya que ni siquiera la reina , la podia hacer desistir.

_ellos mintieron... no se de que hablas,decia jadeando , debido al dolor de la herida... yo no se donde el esta, llevo anos buscandolo.

_ es lo que te conviene decir ahora. maldita zorra,, no sabes cuanto te odio.

la tomo por el cuello y la apretaba.

integra cada vez no podia respirar, sentia que se moria...

_ah!1 aj!

_muere , muere es lo que te mereces.

de pronto ella sintio una precencia , leve , algo que habia sentido antes... le era conocido, pero de done,,,,,... era...era... no podia creeerlo...era alucard.

_al...lu...card... eres tu?dijo mina.

integra cada vez repiraba menos ... hasta que mina la solto.

_si ... soy yo...

alucard aparecio, estaba flaco , no hasta los huesos, pero se veia mal alimentado,estaba parado viendo la situacion, durante unos segundos vio como mina la apretaba por el cuello, y por primera vez en su vida no le importo... o eso es lo que queria creer...pero la venganza era de el.

_alucard ... pense que estabas muerto, mina corrio hacia el y lo abarzo,tenia algo diferente , a demas de lo fisico, era su mirada , era fria, fria y despiadada, como antes , cuando era todo un demonio.

_alcuard ... como es que estas aqui...?

_ esacape.

a todo esto integra miraba fijamente al vampiro, con lagriasm en los ojos... era el... el amor de su vida, por el que tanto habia sufrido.

_alcuard... dijo integra.

el la miro , con una mirada que integra pudo percibir, era un total desprecio,,,,, desprecio por ella sera?

_ alucard estas vivo...

_si , acaso te da nostalgia verme... decia sarcasticamente...como pudiste?

_no me digas que ...

_ como pudiste traicionarme.? ... despues de todo lo que te confese, depues de que te... no pudo continuar, no podia aceptar lo que habia sentido, ese amor..

_ no...noooo yo no te traicione.

_no digas mentiras!dijo de una manera amenazante...

_no yo no,,, alucard sufri mucho yo ,, no sabia,, todo ha sido una trampa...

con una cara de desprecio dijo:

_no integra, lo vi todo, vi como decias que lo nuestro habia sido un juego, que me usaste para controlarme... que me querias mantener a tu lado , para que no te atacase, por que los sellos , estaban rotos y temias que me revelara...como anos antes lo hice...

_no alucard... yo. recordo la vez que se reunio con la mesa redonda. y dijo estas palabras, fue un grave error el que cometio.

alucard yo lo dije para despistarlos...

_no! no te creas que me vas a enredar otra vez... depues de todo , te fui fiel hasta el final, integra, te confese que te queria , fui honesto contigo, cambie mi naturaleza por ti... y tu que hacias,,,, me enganasbas, desconfiabas de mi...

_ no alucard yo te ..amo..

_maldita ! dijo mina acercandose a ella...

_sabes ... integra. dijo alucard, sabes las veces que me maltrataron, me disecaron, aun estoy debil... he perdido mis habilidades,ellos me torturaron y podia sentir las heridas tanto como un humano, todavia tengo marcas de ellas, ...

_lo siento dijo integra...

_ pero eso no fue lo que me dolio , sino que me traicionaras... pase todo este tiempo, queriendome morir por haber sido tan estupido,pero solo algo me mantenia vivo,... matarte. vengarme de ti y hacerte sufrir tanto como yo .

_ si quieres eso lo hago por ti... dijo mina.

acercandose a integra y con una daga, ella apunalo el corazon de la dama...,, callendo esta en el piso...y desangrandose poco a poco.

_que has hecho.! grito alucard.

_solo cobrar venganza...

_ era mi venganza , no la tuya. decia mientras se coloco al lado de integra no sabiendo que una mirada desesperante,,, sabia que queria verla muerta, pero no ...no ahora no sabia que hacer ,,, no podia dejar de quererla, tanto timepo pensando que la odiaba y cuando se ve enfrente de esta situacion, se da cuenta que la sigue amando... maldita mujer... lo tenia hechizado... no podia dejar de quererla, el no podia matarla. no queria verla muerta, ella era de el y el era de ella y asi seguiria siendo, ella iba ser siempre de el , solo para el. anque le haya traicionado ,, ella seria de el...PARA SIEMPRE.

asi el tomo a integra y la llevo de manara rapida lejos de la masion, dejando a una integra , petrificada, en un abrir y cerrar de ojo estaban lejos de la mansion. tanto que mina no pudo seguirlos.

llegaron a una pequena cabana alucard deposito a integra.

ella agonizaba , respiraba con dificultad.

_aluc...alucard...yo..

_no hables... decia con confusion ante lo que tenia que hacer...

_te...te...am.o...dijo quedando inconciente.

el escucho estas palabras , y no pudo sentir mas que rabia ante lo sinceras que sonaban,como todas las veces que se las habia dicho.

_que , me has hecho integra...eres...depreciable... pero eres mia,,... mia... y esta sera mi venganza : seras MIA PARA SIEMPRE.

asi que el mordio su cuello. a lo que integra respondio entre abriendo los ojos.

_noj...decia

alucard solo bebia de su sangre, casi perdiendo el control, la mujer que lo volvia loco, aun su sangre era unica y era lo que necesitaba para sentirse satisfecho. era ella , no podia dejar de quererla, ella tenia que permanecer a su lado . no sabia a donde iba a parar todo eso, solo sabia que no podia dejarla morir, no podia. bebio de su sangre , hasta dejarla inconciente.

cuando termino de succionar, lamio el cuello de integra, como si tratara de borrar el dolor que ella estaba sufriendo, pues el sabia que para integra , ser un vampiro era lo ella menos queria. con su sangre , recupero su ferza , su vitalidad, mas no habia recuperado la habilidad de leer la mente, pero si podia comunicarse con seras, mas no lo hizo.

/

integra se levanto en una cama distinta a la suya, todas las cortinas estaban cerradas no habia rastro del sol, no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, de repente unas imagenes vinieron a su mente, vio a mina harker atacandola, diciendole que habia traicionado a alucard , vio a alucard , insultandola, vio a Mina atacandola y lo ultimo que recordo fue alucard mordiendole el...

_cuello...que?...no ...

se tocaba el cuello y pudo percibir dos oyuelos rastro de la mordida del vampiro...

_no...no.. decia con los ojos cristalizados.. nono puede ser.. que hizo ... ese.?..

se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda,y que solo las sabanas le cubrian. se miro asustada, a caso el, la habia ...

_veo que despertaste... que bien, decia con una sonrisa cinica.

_alucard,que paso?

_no creas, no es lo que piensas.

_ como fuiste capaz de ... convertirme en vampiro...? eres un...

_desgraciado?...

_como pudiste , maldito mal nacido.

el se acerco a ella rapidamente , en un abrir y cerar de ojo, acorralandola.

_ no te atrvas a decir nada encontra mia. tu eres la maldita... esa es mi venganza, por haberme traicionado,... es lo que debes pagar.

_te dije mil veces que no te traicione...por que no me mataste? decia con lagrimas en los ojos. o me dejaste morir, prefiero eso a ser...

_ una rata... un demonio... un vampiro... ya lo eres. eso que tanto despreciaste ser ... ya lo eres ... esa es mi venganza integra, tendras que vivir , como yo , como una rata , que solo sale en las noches, tendras que beber sangre,,, ya no seras vista como alguien normal , ni siquiera ante los ojos de tu dios,,... ese sera tu castigo.

_debiste matarme.

_lo se , pero seria muy facil.

_ matame alucard , colocando las moanos de el en su cuello. ya no soy tu hacerlo.

_ lose , pero es que tu me has embrujado, no se como no puedo con un desprecio en la cara. no se que has hecho conmigo maldita bruja.

_ alcuard yo...

_no creas que te he perdonado, que no pueda matarte , no significa que te valla atratar bien , ahora tu eres mi sirviente y yo soy tu amo. esta no vida , sera el mismo infierno para ti, haras lo que yo diga, eres mia , de nadie mas , sino puedo matarte , te hare vivir en el mismo infierno.

_nunca sere tu sirviente... no dejare que me humilles...te amo pero hasta ahi alucard ,... no te pases.

_es lo que eres y aunque no quieras ,estas atada a mi. y no digas que me amas. no eres mas que una ...

_no hagas esto alucar..

_ya el dano esta hecho desde que me traicionaste.

ella miro al suelo...

pasaron minutos de silencio, de parte de alucard con miradas de desprecio, integra no podia creer lo que pasaba, solo lloraba, le habia fallado, a hellsing, a la reina, y sobre todo a su padre. por que tenia que pasarle esto a ella.

_donde estamos?

_lejos muy lejos, lejos de todos, aqui no podras pedir ayuda.

y es cierto, estaban en una mansion que alucard habia preparado para integra antes de todo lo sucedido, . el pretendia llevarla ahi para tener unas vacasiones, era una isla muy poco habitada.

_por que ... alucard . es suficiente.

_ sera suficiente cuando yo diga.

integra de repente sintio un mareo y callo inconciente.

en la noche tuvo suenos acerca del vampiro en sus diferentes epocas, lo vio en guerra , matando gente inocente, lo vio enamorado de ella,de todas maneras.

/

dias despues , ella desperto , aun desnuda en cama, se sentia debil, cansada apesar de ser un vampiro, solo recordaba con pesar su transformacion, como alucard pudo haber hecho esto , pensaba mientras unas lagrimas salian de sus ojos,se sentia fatal, de verdad alucard la odiaba, por algo que ella no peor error fue no aceptar en el momento que estaba con alucard, por temor a que les hicieran dano los caballeros de hellsing dijo amargamente , de verdad que la vida le estaba jugando sucio. ella siempre padecio de muchos sufriminetos, que eran dificiles de recordar. por que? era lo unico que se preguntaba.

el vampiro la observava desde la puerta,se veia fragil , pero hermosa. y es que no podia dejar de amarla... pero recordaba su tracion y la despreciaba... ella pagaria por todo lo que le hizo sufrir.

ella trato de levantarse, envuelta en las sabanas. pero callo de rodillas al piso , estaba muy debil, y tenia sed, algo a lo que ella se negaba.

el la levanto del piso.

_alucard?

_estas debil, no te has alimentado.

_ y no lo hare.

_tendras que hacerlo, sino no me serviras para nada. le extendio un vaso que estaba e la mesa.

_bebe!

_ no no quiero.

_ no te lo estoy preguntando. bebe. es una orden.

_ no! dijo tirando el vaso hacia el piso.

_veo que eres terca. el tomo su propia muneca y se hizo una herida con sus dientes. bebe! eres mi sirviente, haz lo que digo.

algo dentro de integra la impulsaba a realizar esa orden. era algo mas alla de la sed, como si no pudiera negarse a los mandatos de alucard.

el le acerco el brazo a la boca y ella tomo de manera inexperta.

_que fue eso..?

_ te dije, eres mi sirviente y por mas que te resistas , ejecutaras todas mis ordenes.

_ no ... no...decia con lagrimas en los ojos. no alucard , no me hahgas esto.

_ si puedo. y sin mas se marcho de la habitacion.

pasaron los dias y las semanas. alucard le era indiferente,y cada vez que ella intentaba explicarle lo que sucedio, el no le creia ,solo la insultabay la haca sentirse mal, la trataba como su sirvente, no le dabaa muchas ordenes , pues era un lugar pacifico , y con pocos habitantes , solo la obligaba hacer cosas que ella no queria, como beber sangre .entre otras cosas.

una noche cuando estaban en la mansion, integra se dirigio afuera , para ver el mar,le gustaba, al menos eso le daba paz en medio de este infierno que vivia.

alucard cada vez la hacia sentir peor.

luego ella llego a la casa , entro a la habitacion se quitaba la ropa , para colocarse la pijama, en eso alucard llegaba y miraba desde la abertura de la puerta a integra, se veia hermosa, la verdad que en todos estos dias con ella no podia tentacion de tenerla cerca. era grande.

el entro a la habitacion , mas esta se cubrio.

_ alucard ...

_ultimamente no puedo contrlarme, nececito tenerte cerca... la verdad no sabia porque decia estas cosas pero , ya no aguantaba mas.

_ yo...

se acerco a ella y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

_alucard... pero...\

_shhhh no digas nada.

asi que la beso apasionadamente.

_ apesar de tu traicion, no puedo alejarme de ti, cada dia te deseo mas.

_ no alucard...

el volvio a besarla y esta le correspondio, cuanto habia deseado besarlo.

el la llevo a la cama , ella estaba en ropa interior.

y la acariciaba, besaba su cuello, sus labios con extrema pasion.

ella lo amaba, pero de esta forma no podia , se sentia usada, el aun estaba resentido con ella.

_no alucard, no quiero.

el la miro con desprecio.

_ no quieres?,,... pues esta bien. buscare en otro lugar lo que tu no me das.

integra quedo en shock ante estas palabras... no podia creerlo.

_que... que dices?

_ sino me lo das tu ... hay muchas mujeres hermosas en esta isla...

ella lo miro con rabia.

_PUES HAS LO QUE SE TE PEGUE LA GANA.

sin mas se retiro de la casa, y busco una mujer que lo satisfaciera ,tenia sexo con esta mujer, pero no podia olvidarse de integra. el solo la veia a ella. durante toda su velada solo visualizaba a una mujer,integra, la besaba, la acariciaba y la penetraba solo viendola a ella.

_ integr te amo!1 dijo al final. pero de pronto la ilusion termino, y se dio cuenta de que su acompanante no era mas que otra persona.

se alejo de ella rapido. se vistio, le pago y se fue.

pasaron los dias , integra resentia que el se halla ido con otra, el no le dirigia la palabra, la relacion entre estos era cada vez mas distante.

/

una noche alucard, vino con un hombre a rastras, el hombre habia sido golpeado por el vampiro. hoy la haria sufrir , y sabia como hacerlo, ella no habia bebido nada desde hace mucho y estaba hambrienta, y sabia que la unica forma de alimentarla era obligandola.

_ integra! integra!1 ven aqui!

integra aparecio luego de unos minutos.

_ que quieres.? se sorprendio al ver al hoombre tan golpeado.

que hiciste alucard?

_bebe de su sangre.!

_ no no que estas diciendo?

_bebe!1

_no no. con los ojos cristalizados, ella no se alimentaba mucho, solo cuando alucard se lo ordenaba, solo bebia de la muneca del vampiro, nada mas. pero esto pasaba los limites.

_no me hagas obligarte.

_ quien en su sano juicio haria estas cosas?

_es una orden . no me das dejas mas remedio. hazlo ya !

ella no pudo negarse ,algo dentro de ella la obligaba a hacer estas cosas, asi que sin mas se acerco a aquel muchacho y le mordio el cuello, bebiendo de esa sangre , deliciosa, bebio hasla la ultima gota, hasta saciarse y matar al muchacho, fue alii cuando ella callo al suelo y con lagrimas en los ojos se lamentaba.

_escuchame bien, maldita rata,eres una de las pocas personas que me ha humillado en la vida,no sabes cuanto me duele que me hagas todo esto.. te odio,,,,, te odio... maldita lacra del infierno.

_ odiame! no me interesa , solo te hago pagar por lo que me hiciste.

_ me das asco , te odio, te odio! y te odiare para toda la vida te desprecio, eres un maldito gusano asqueroso, que solo me repugna.

_ tanto asco te doy, pues bien que disfrutabas mis besos, o no me vas a negar que te exitabas con solo tenerme cerca . lastima que fue un engano.

_ si eso fue , solo fingia ... no quiero saber de ti. lo dijo sin pensar y con una rabia por dentro que la consumia.

_ fingias ?, valla por fin aceptas lo que hiciste.

_ no me dejas mas remedio,, pues no me crees, te dire lo que quieres escuchar.

_te doy asco, te repugno, soy tu maldito amo, a quien crees que le hablas asi, recuerda que soy yo quien manda, tu eres el gusano que puedo dominar a mi antojo. lo dijo con una furia en los ojos, y asi la tomo fuertemente por el brazo y la llevo a una de las habitaciones...

_ que haces ? decia con un poco de temor , pues sabia que el vampiro estab furioso.

ella se movia para safar su brazo. el no pensaba en lo que hacia , solo actuaba con rabia.y le dio una cachetada.

_ ahh!

el la alnzo a la cama y se coloco encima de ella.

_ te voy a ensenar quien manda, eres mia , integra, puedo hacer lo que quiera contigo..soy tu amo y tu mi esclava.

quitate la ropa.

_ no no alucard.

_ es una orden!1

_ eres un desgraciado.

el solo la miro con euforia y con una ira profunda.

ella sin control de lo que hacia obedecio, se quito la camisa que tenia, con lagrimas en los ojos,luego los pantalones, quedando en ropa interior.

alucard quedo anonadado, ante el cuerpo de esa mujer. era hermosa. unas semanas antes el le habia insinuado queria pasar una noche con ella, aunque le despreciaba por su traicion, eso no le impedia tenerla en su cama, mas esta se nego rotundas veces, claro todo de manera pacifica. pero ahora entendia , ella le tiene asco , le repugnaba y por fin mostro su verdadera cara, diciendo que lo odia.

_te odio alucard, te desprecio...!1

el entonces con mas ira,se acerco a ella y le quito el sosten, quedando al descubierto sus enormes y perfectos senos. los cuales alucard miraba con deseo, los toco con un poco de brusquedad , a lo que ella repondio,tratando de quitarselo de encima.

_ no ... no quiero...

_ tanto asco te doy,,, no era que me querias, y que tu no me enganaste , sino que me sigues amando, o es que ahora muestras tu verdadera cara, maldita arpia.

_ yo amaba a otro alucard no a ti mounstruo. decia mientras forcejeaba aranandole la mejilla.

_ahhh! grito ante un poco de dolor, yo, fuiste tu la que empezo todo esto.

el entonces con mucho forcejeo que quito las bragas. dejandola completamente desnuda.

_ no alucard! quitate. decia con los ojos cristalizados.

_ te deseo y lo sabes desde hace tiempo, vas a aprender quien es el que manda aqui.

el le mordio el cuello , provando de esa sangre , que a pesar de ser de vampiro, seguia siendo dulce como la miel.

_ ahhhh!alu...card...

_ me encantas decia con euforia...depues de probar la sangre de esa hermosa mujer que lo volvia loco.

comenzo a besar su cuello con locura, cosa que a ella le desagrado por la situacion en que estaban, sabiendo que el habia estado con otra.

_ dejame alucard.

alucard estaba denudo en su totalidad, de alguna forma se habia quitado la ropa. estaba exitado, airado , con una furia besandola. en el cuello , en los labios. ella trataba de quitarselo de encima, deseperada. no le agradaba para nada la forma en que el actuaba , le recordaba a mick, recordaba su violacion, era muy similar la situacion por la que estaba pasando ahora. como pudo alucard hacerle eso...

el la seguia besando, pudiendo sentir los senos de ella en su pecho, cosa que le encantaba, tenia un cuerpo que lo volvia loco. era perfecta. pero era mas que nada una maldita traicionera, la cual le tenia asco y sentia total repugnancia hacia el, que lo habia enganado que jugo con sus sentimientos.

_vas a aprender a no jugar conmigo.!

integra lloraba. ante tal situacion, de pronto sintio el miembro de alucard rozando con su intimidad...el la habia tomado de las munecas, y frotaba , exitandose cada vez por su parte intima, estaba desesperada. trataba de quitarselo pero no podia , no podia como aquella vez...

_no alucard... por favor no... hago lo que quieras... pero no... no otra vez...

no otra vez. otra vez no decia entre sollozos, dejame! decia con una pena profunda ... no quiero... me lastimas...

alucard quedo en chock, de pronto olvido sus ira y rabia y sintio un dolor profundo en corazon al oir las palabras de integra, ella decia ...no otra vez...

recordo la vez que abusaron de ella, el tanto desprecio al maldito que la violo, y el se estaba comportando como ese canalla, habia perdido el control, nunca le habia hecho esto a nadie... se sintio como un miserable...por mas traicionera que ella fuera, aun seguia siendo virgen, tecnicamente, pues el la habia transformado. claro que era traunmatico para ella que el la tratara de esta forma.

_lo...lo..siento... yo... perdi el control. dijo quitandose de encima.

integra solo lloraba, ante lo que el le habia hecho.y se cubrio con una de las sabanas.

el se coloco sus pants.

_ no se que me paso, no pude controlarme... no pudo segir hablandole, le dolia verla asi, le dolio lo que estuvo a punto de hacer...

_largate! largate! dejame en paz!

el solo se retiro de la habitacion. dejando a una integra abrazandose a si misma . con una profunda tristeza, desconsolada, mientras el se retiraba a su habitacion,golpeo la pared ,en reaccion de ira ante lo que habia hecho.

/

pasaron dias y semanas,exactamente 4 meses desde que integra desaparacio, en la organizacion hellsing , la dieron por muerta, segun los caballeros, cosa que no convencio a walter y a seras, quienes luchaban por encontrarla, aun asi los caballeros de hellsing trataban de buscar a integra, al vampiro y a mina quienes se encontraban desaparecidos.

mina por su parte , trataba de localizar a alucard desde ese dia, aun lo segia amando, debia buscarlo. se supone que ahora tenia oportunidad con alucard , pero para ella era una incertideumbre , como el se llevo a integra aquella vez. pero ella aseguraba que ella habia muerto, despues de esa mortifera herida, al menos que el la halla convertido.

/

desde aquella noche donde casi abusaba de integra , alucard se alejo de ella,era mas distante, ya no la obligaba a hacer nada,que ella no quisiera. hablaban poco. integra aprendio a beber sangre de transfusion. pero aun asi no podia odiarlo, era verdad el se habia descontrolado, pero la actitud que mostraba le hacia entender que quizas habia una posibilidad de que estuviera arrepentido. pues ya no la insultaba, hasta se puede decir que la trataba bien, no como su esclava. entendio entonces que el vampiro actuo sin pensar, y se dejo llevar por el odio y esto lo llevo al luego reacciono y le dijo que lo sentia, eso mas la actitud que ultimamente tenia hacia ella, la hizo entender que quizas estaba arrepentido.

ya habia pasado dos meses de eso, aun asi alucard , no sabia que hacer, no quiso danarla , no de esa manera , pero todavia la traicion que ella cometio, no lo la podia perdonar, aun estaba resentido, en algun momento el quiso acercarse a ella y pedirle disculpas, pero, no podia , no despues de la forma en que ella lo traiciono, aun asi, el se preocupaba por ella, no queria hacerle dano.

simplemente la seguia queriendo.

_alucard .

_ dime que deseas.?

_queria hablar contigo... de lo que paso ,hace tiempo... tu sabes. aquella noche.

_si...

_solo quiero...decirte que ...bueno,no te guardo ningun rencor...por lo que paso...yo.

_lo siento. dijo rapidamente. no era mi intencion... lo alucard.

_quiero que olvidemos eso. que quede en el pasado.

_esta bien.

_gracias por llevar la fiesta en paz , aun asi hay algo que me inquieta, yo te sigo queriendo, ...

_ integra... no...

_cuando desapareciste, sufri mucho, pensando que algo malo te sucedio.

_ integra es absurdo...

_cuado pasaron las semanas y los anos , no halle consuelo. movi cielo y tierra para encontrarte... de repente te encuentro. y me dices que te traicione, ese dia fui porque pensaban que te habia encontrado, los caballeros me lo dijeron, pero me hallo con la sorpresa de que me desprecias, y asi lo has hecho durante todo este tiempo.

_ no sigas... no quiero escucharte...

_ alucard! lo llamo con lagrimas en los ojos...

_de solo pensarlo, todas las veces que quede como un patetico declarandote mi amor...no se como le hiciste pero me enganaste, con tus pensamientos, con tus acciones , con todo...hiciste una buena actuacion.

_ alucard he discutido esto mil veces contigo, y no quieres convencerte... que tengo que hacer para que me creas, para que creas que te amo sinceramente... que?

ella se acerco , tocando su pecho...

_te amo , te amo...cuantas veces tengo que decirtelo.

_ eso no se demuestra con palabras, sino con hechos, asi como con hechos me demostraste que me despreciabas.

_ no ... no ...yo no te tracione.

alucard que venia conteniendose, exploto.

_NUNCA mas vulvas a decir que me amas! las pruebas, estan ahi integra. no me mientas, no me veas la cara de idiota. yo no te lo puedo perdonar, realmente te odio , como no he odiado a nadie. dijo sooteniendola con fuerza por los hombros.

no eres mas que una...

integra le dio una cachetada.

_ no vuelvas a decirme eso alucard.

el la miro con rabia y despues la beso. con rabia , con pasion, un beso bien profundo. el mordisqueaba los labios de integra y la hacia sangrar, probando de su dulce sangre, la acorralo contra la pared y la siguio besando.

_me vuelves loco.

_te amo! .dijo entrecortadamente.

el no sabia si creerle, de alguna forma parecia sincera, pero no no...aun asi estaba realmente exitado y con unas ganas terrribles de tener algo con ella. entonces siguia besandola. le besaba el cuello. como queriendoselo devorar. ella solo gemia

_ahhh!

el seguia besandola, haciendole caricias con su lengua. de pronto el quito la blusa. seguia besandola con mucha pasion, y es que nunca habia saciado sus ganas de integra , no la habia sentido realmente. y hoy aunque dudando de sus sentimientos, la tenia entre sus brazos.

el le quito los pants, luego el sosten. se quedo mirando aquellos hermosos senos, tan apetitosos , el se acerco y la beso. mientras el la besaba , ella lo despojaba de su camisa, y poco a poco de sus pants. dejandolo en boxers. el tenia un cuerpo impresionante, unos biceps y cuadritos y un pecho amplio y fuerte, de solo verlo, ella se exitaba, de tenerlo tan cerca, ya humedecia su intimidad, que seria cuando el la tocara.

toco sus pesones los cuales estaban exitados . asi que sin mas los beso,haciendo juegos con la lengua , cosa que provocaba que ella se exitara, beso uno , y luego otro. le dio una pequena mordida, que no hizo mas que exitarla.

_ahh! alucard...decia con la repiracion entrecortada.

para el cada gemido lo exitaba mas. con la cercania de sus cuerpos, integra podia sentir el miembro de alucard erecto, no habia tenido la oportunidad de verlo, pero por lo que sentia era grande.

alucard no podia negar , estaba totalmente, exitado, pero mas que nada , el la amaba y aunque sea esta noche, tenia que aceptarlo, por hoy le haria el amor, la amaria por hoy manana, no se sabe.

asi que la cargo hasta la cama , sin dejar de besarla, le quito las bragas dejandola completamente desnuda,seguia besandola amor con carino, integra podia sentir que con cada beso el le expresaba ese amor hacia precion en su intimidad con su pene, ella solo gemia.

le gustaba verla asi, queria que disfrutara, sabia que ella habia tenido muchas malas experiencias, el queria que ella disfrutara de todo. ella era su reina , ella era de el, pero sobre todo el era suyo, aunque no quisiera admitirlo.

deslizo sus manos hacia la intimidad de la mujer.y alli poso su dedo mayor en el clitoris de ella.

_ahhh!1 que haces?

_shhhh. solo dejate llevar.

ella se acepto un poco inquieta, por las caricias que le proporcionaba.

_aj!aahh! ummmmm alucard.

le enloquecia la manera en que ella gemia .lo volvia loco, y lo exitaba cada vez solo acriciaba el clitoris. y de prono sintio la humedad que provrnia de su vagina.

decidio entonces, introducir su dedo mayor en el orificio.

_ahj!

eso la habia tomado por sorpresa, le agarraba las manos , tratando de detenerlo , pero las caricias la dominaba. el empezo a besarla, con un jugeteo de lenguas que la llevavan a la luna.

el le prorpocionaba caricias , en la parte superior del utero.. cosa que a ella le encantaba , sentia que se exitaba cada vez mas. de repente alucard intridujo otro dejo , expandiendo el orificio de integra, cosa que ella disfruto al maximo.

_ahj!ahj!alu..card...

el veia como ella se movia de la extacion.. moviendo sus caderas, buscando mas y mas...

de pronto se quito los boxers quedando tatalmente desnudo. se coloco entre las piernas de integra , la beso tiernamente.

_estas segura? no queria obligarla a nada.

_si... lo estoy...te a...

_antes de que lo dijera el la beso, deslizo su miembro por la vagina de integra lubricandolo para poder introducirlo, su miembro tenia un buen tamano, trato de introducirlo, haciendo una leve presion en el orificio de integra.

integra sentia una pequena molestia, mientras entraba la punta de su miembro, . ella cerro los ojos en senal de dolorl.

_ahj!

_ lo siento...

_no te preocupes.

_el se quedo un buen tiempo, esperando que ella se aliviara del dolor, pasado un minuto,el comezo a introducirlo suave mente, era grande su miembro, bien ancho. y la llenaba por completo haciendola sentir invadida, deliciosamente invadida.

_ahj! ummmmmmm ahj!

se sentia tan caliente, eran penetraciones suavez,pero la exitaban estaba en las nuebes , el mientras penetraba acariciaba sus cadera. todo su cuerpo, se sentia tan bien estar dentro de ella, la humedad, la leve estrches,la friccion, su aroma, sus gemidos, todo, estab caliente su vagina , eso lo exitaba aun mas,

_ahj!1 arghj!1 gimio el . ante la sensacion. me encantas integra.

_ahj! ahj! tu tambien alucard .

el apretaba los gluteos de integra, haciendola tener una buena sensacion, mientras penetraba suavemente, cosa que la exitaba tanto.

de pronto alucard sintio un liquido que emanaba de ella. sintio mas viscocidad. muestra de lo exitada que estaba.

asi que comenzo a penetrarla con mas rapides, haciendo que esta hiciera gemidos mas constantes.

_ahj.!ahj! ahj! repirando entrecortadamente.

segia cada vez mas rapido , haciendo que esta perdiera el control,el por su parte se sentia en cielo, los gemidos, el aroma, su cuerpo, toda ella, nunca habi hecho algo asi con nadie, haia tenido sexo con muchas, pero en este caso era una mezcla de lo fisico, con los sentimiento, sentia que la amaba. que la queria , que no podia vivir sin ella ,.

en un momento ceso la velocidad , penetrandola suavemente.

_eres mia integra .

_ahj!..ahj!1 soy... ahj! soy tuya.

_te amo.

integra quedo en shock, pero no pudo reaccionar, poruqe este subio la velocidad de sus penetraciones,y le apretaba sus gluteos . cosa que a ella le exitaba.

_ahj!ahj! alucard.

y ahi segian entre gemidos , caricias, friccion, etc, un juego amoroso, se entregaban con pasion, amandose el uno al otro, el ollo un ultimo gemido.

_ahj!

integra habia terminado. alucard la penetro un par de veces mas, hasta que no pudo mas y vertio en ella.

quedaron exhaustos. el abranzadola a ella por atras. acariciando su cintura. ella recordando,todo lo sucedido, con mucho amor, preguntandose si el ya habia aclarado sus dudas en cuanto a ella. sin embargo el miraba al vacio. pensando en que realmente la amaba , cuantas veces habia esperado para que hicieran el amor. pero aun reinaba la duda.

no hablaron en toda la noche. el pudo sentir como integra estaba debil ya que no bebia mucha esta semi inconciente,el la acerco a su cuello y dejo que ella bebiera. ella hundio sus colmillos.y bebio hasta recuperarse.

_lo siento.

_no tienes por que.

ella se acosto encima de su pecho, y quedo dormida , y esta entre suenos dijo.

_ te amo alucard.

_ yo tambien, penso el vampiro.


	10. Chapter 10

_senor , ya sabemos donde estan

_ muy bien, prepara ;los escuadrones , en poco tiempo estaremos alla y los destruiresmos, tenemos que traerla muerta ante la reina, y asi tendremos el control de hellsing.

/

despues de una noche apasionada , alucard se levanto con integra acomodada en su pecho, observava la belleza, de esta mujer, su delicado y hermoso rostro,su suave y dulce piel, podia sentir la fragancia que esta expulsaba, ya no solo como mujer sino como vampiro, era un olor atrayente.

recordo todo lo que habia sucedido en la noche pasada, como la beso , como disfruto de ella , como la amo, si ...no podia enganarsea si mismo , el la amaba, estaba mas que obsesionado con ella,.

tanto habia esperado para que ella se le entregara,y anoche sucedio, recordo cuando vio por primera vez a integra. desde que la conocio , supo que ella era especial, crecio en el el deseo de protegerla, de serle fiel, de amarla, desde que la vio sintio una fuerte atraccion hacia ella.

y ahi estaba su mujer entre sus brazos, como siempre sono,sonaba con poder ensenarle lo que era el deseo, lo que era hacer el amor, siempre quiso ser aquel que la ayudara a superar aquel abuso alguna vez cometido contra ella. y asi sucedio, ella se le entrego le dio la oportunidad de ser el primero ...

si tanto lo odiaba que hasta llego a traicionarlo, porque razon, ella habia hecho esto con el, era su primera vez, practicamente, y ella habia pasado por muchas frustraciones. todo daba a entender , que ella lo amaba, pero no queria caer en su trampa otra vez, la verdad era que no sabia como actuar. no sabia que pensar.

de repente sintio un movimiento, integra despertaba, la mujer se retorcia entre sus brazos.

comenzo a abrir los ojos , y se encontro con la mirada del vampiro, cuanto lo amaba,como muestra de su amor se habia entregado a la pasion, con la persona que ella amaba con locura, tanto que hasta se tragaba su orgullo, para estar con el.

anteriormente habia sufrido , por la supuesta perdida del vampiro y lamento mucho no haberse entregado en cuerpo y alma a el , y hoy en dia podia hacerlo.

_ hola! dijo integra con una sonrisa en su rostro , apoyandose en el pecho amplio del vampiro.

_... el no respondio.

_que pasa?

_... nada , no pasa nada , me tengo que ir tengo unos asuntos pendientes.

_pero...

_ no vemos mas tarde , dijo levantadose de la cama, y tomando su ropa se marcho.

integra no entendia nada, la noche pasada, podia sentir no solo las caricias y exitacion del vampiro, por mas que el lo negara , ella sentia su amor ,con la delicadesa que la trato, con el amor que habia en su mirada, ella lo sabia el la amaba, pero tambien sabia que por su supuesta traicion, el trataba de mantenerse alejado, sabia que el estaba confundido.

el vampiro , salio entonces de la casa y fue a dar unas vueltas alrededor de la isla,para poder varias horas de dar vueltas, llego en la noche a la casa.

cuando llego, la vio alli, en el balcon, con la luz de la luna sobre ella, llevaba un vestido blanco playero , estaba sencilla , pero se veia sumamente hermosa. le entraron unas ganas de besarla , de amarla de tocarla, en pocos segundos se acerco a ella por detras y la apreto contra si, comenzo a besarle el cuello.

tenia un aroma que lo embriagaba. ella sonrio, y se dio vuelta , cuando giro, tuvo un pequeno mareo.

_estas debil,no has tomado nada hoy?

_no

_te le he dicho ya , tienes que tomar, no puedes vivir sin eso. dijo sonando procupado.

_ lo se, es que me es dificil.

el la beso en los labios apsionadamente,en un momento ella , tomo su labio inferior y lo succiono de tal forma que que lo hizo sangrar,y alli lo beso , con el sabor exquisito de la sangre del vampiro, era una juego de besos que la exitaba cada vez mas .

otra vez alucard tenia esa mirada , de deseo, pasion, de amor, sobre todo amor.

la desvistio, mientras se besaban y entraban a la habitacion,y la poso en la cama, ella lentamente le quito la camisa y los pantalones, acariciando levemente su miembro a lo que el vampiro gruno de placer.

el beso los grandes senos de integra, succionando y lamiendo los pesones de la misma,beso cada parte de su cuerpo,, ella en un moemnto se colo encima de el , rozando con su vagina , el miembro de alucard , beso su pecho, su dorso , todo lugar,cosa que le daba palcer al vampiro,luego ella miro el miembro de alucard.

el leyo esa mirada,era de curiosidad, en un atrvimiento , tomo las manos de integra y las llevo hacia su gran miembro, y le indico como queria que lo tocara, movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, ella lo hizo por un tiempo, y veia como alucard grunia de placer.

_ donde te gusta mas? pregunto con algo de verguenza.

_ aqui. dijo senalando la punta.

y asi lo masajeo por un tiempo hasta que alucard la detubo, pues si seguia asi se vendria rapido,la coloco debajo de el , siguio besandole los senos , y poco a poco entro asu miembro en la vagina de la a poco la fue envistiendo, deliciosamente .

los gemidos de ella lo volvian loco , comenzo a envestirla mas rapidos , haciendo que ella se retorciera y gimera de el placer,el por su parte se deleitaba , en verla moverse, en oirla gemir, en tocar su encantadora piel,y sobretodo en penetrarla y sentir sus humedas y estrachas paredes , y sobre todo , hacerla sentir placer, deseo, queria verla disfrutar, solo para, el.

segia envistiendola con fuerza, hasta que ella llego al climax, el sintio como se tensaron las paredes alrededor de su sexo y lo paretaba y alli se derramo sobre ella.

respiraba entrecortadamente, integra esta debil de no beber sangre,estaba cerrando sus ojos , como muestra de cansancio. y entre suenos le dijo:

_alucard , mi amor.

el la vio asi, asi que la cargo sin separarse aun unidos, y coloco las piernas de integra alrededor de su cintura, colocando la cabeza de ella en su cuello.

_ no te duermas , bebe, se que estas hambrienta.

_ ... lo siento.

y asi mordio el cuello del vampiro, y poco a poco recuperaba sus fuerzas,lamia el cuello de este , como queriendo hacerlo sentir menos dolor, no sabiendo esta que el sentia placer.

asi se separaron y se acostaron juntos.

dspues de la hermosa velada , integra estaba acostada en el pecho de alucard, los dos no habian hablado. hasta que ella rompio el hielo.

_alucard?

_umm?

_este ... yo ... quiero hablar de nosotros... de lo que ... paso ahora.

_bueno...que quieres decirme. dijo indiferente.

_que sientes por mi.?

_yo...

guardo silencio durante unos minutos, no queria dejarse engatusar por ella.

_aun sigues dudando de mi ?

_... no lo se... me confundes, yo se lo que vi, se lo que vivi, en ese maldito calabozo. dijo levantandose de la cama.

_ummmmm... veo que no has cambiado de opinion... que pena...

ella se paro y se coloco su bata de dormir. alucard tomo sus pantalones.

_alucard , no se que mas hacer ... para que me perdones, no puedes tenerme en esta situacion alucard , estoy harta de esto, si tan poca confianza me tienes por que no te deshaces de mi de una buena vez.? decia con lagrimas en los ojos , ella se habia entregado a el y aun asi no le creia.

_ eso SERIA DEMASIADO FACIL.! vocifero. no te lo mereces , mereces sufrir como ya lo hice , decia con rabia, mereces sentirte una escoria como me senti yo cuando supe lo que me hiciste.

_ yo no hice nada , y ese es el maldito problema, que estoy como una idiota esperando que me perdones por algo que yo no hize, cuando en realidad fue todo lo contrario, sufri, por ti sufri y hay peor humillacion que esta que me estas haciendo pasar, despojarme de mi orgullo, alucard , quien demonios crees que soy?

_eres la maldita que me triciono. y siempre sera asi. no te hagas la inocente.

que quieres de mi entonces alucard...?... que pretendes con todo esto? quien crees que soy , para que me trates asi, antes no eras mas que un maldito sirviente, del que claro me enamore,y el cual dejo que me humille de esta manera, sino confias en mi , por que me haces el amor , por que no me dejas ir. que quieres de mi alucard , ?

_eres mia ,, se mia y ya... eres mi mujer dijo paretando fuertemente su cuello-.. eso es todo lo que te puedo decir, tengo necesidades. y como mi sirivente, tu me las saciaras, ahora ya no soy el maldito sirviente , sino el amo. dijo soltandola bruscamente.

_osea , que estas conmigo solo por necesidad? acaso soy una zorra para ti .dijo agarrandose el cuello, debido al dolor.

_no tienes que ver con eso... solo cumple con tu deber de esposa de un vampiro.

_ me tienes harta , alucard , no puedo vivir en este infierno.

_ vivieremos juntos en este infierno,por que por mas que sea eres mia, y conmigo vas a estar. nos pudriremos juntos. te recuerdo que ese es tu castigo.

_ por que no vamos a inglaterra y comprovamos que soy inocente?

_ sonrio, crees que soy estupido o que? seguro esos malditos me atraparan nuevamente.

dijo esto saliendo de la habitacion. integra quedo desconcertada. lloraba porque no queria seguir viviendo sufria por la poca desconfianza del vampiro hacia ella.

pasaron los dias, el vampiro recuperaba sus fuerzas, ya estaba fisicamente en condiciones, lo unico que le faltaba era recuperar el poder de leer la mente.

la relacion con integra , era cada vez peor,solo habian hecho el amor aquella dos veces. alucard no la tocaba por miedo a cerder, y es que despues de esas dos hemosas noches,el considero creerle, se estaba dejando engatuzar, fue muy dificil pisar tierra y no dejarse llevar por ella, por eso evitaba el contacto.

de la misma forma integra se alejo de alucard ,pues no queria ser la zorra del vampiro,dese ese dia que habian peleado , no habian tenido roze alguno.

/

una noche alucard salio,a despejar la mente en uno de los bares de la isla.

anteriormente, no habia querido llamar a seras, pues queria hacerle pagar a integra , pretendia esclavisarla con el , solo ellos dos, si seras supiera esto, seguramente se opondria y ya a esta altura de juego , no sabia en quien confiar.

/

integra estaba en la casa , pensaba en lo que habia estado viviendo , en esos ultimos meses,habia sido terrible, eceptuando , el hecho de que alucard esta vivo,y que para ella paso dos de las mejores noches de su vida, aunque empezaba a creer que solo era asi para ella.

ya no soportaba esto, lo peor era que no podia huir pues estaba atada a las ordenes del tampoco queria hacerlo, pues le daria la razon al vampiro .

De pronto sintio una presencia extrana, era un vampiro de eso estaba segura , donde estaria alucar ahora?

sentia esa precencia cerca.

De repente sintio pequenas precencias, al parecer de humanos alrededor de la casa, eran soldados , allanado el lugar,

_ pero que?...

_ valla , valla senorita integra ,que sorpresa encontrarla por aqui, llevamos mucho tiempo buscandola.

_tu... maldita rata. tu fuiste el que me traiciono... tu fuiste el que le hizo eso a alucard ,tu eres un ...

sion mas se acerco al hombre y lo iba a golpear, pero una mano poderosa la detuvo.

_mina... que haces ?

_ella esta con nosotros, dijo el hombre...

_ mia ellos fueron los que encerrraron a alucard .. no les creas.

_ ella sonrio...-lo se , y creeme eso ya no me importa , sabes por que ? , por que alucard te prefierio a ti aun pensando que tu lo habias traicionado. el muy maldito te quiere tanto que no le importo, te voy a quitar del medio estorbo, a ti y a el , estoy harta de las humillasiones departe de los dos.

_ ... ellos te mataran

_ en eso se equivoca, tenemos un trato, dijo el hombre.

_ no confies en el mina.

_ callate perra rastrera.

sin mas mina la ataco, le pego en la mejilla. integra por su parte le devolvio el golpe.y asi pelearon durante horas . pero la pelea era muy pareja.

_ disparen.

asi le dispararon a integra , con una armas especiales que debilitaban a integra , pues la callo herida e inconciente al piso.

_llevensela ahora es un vampiro es mas dificil matarla,llevensela antes de que el venga.

asi se marcharon


	11. Chapter 11

luego de pasar una noche de copas, alucard se dirigio a la mansion , mientras estaba en el bar , sentia una inquietud , extrana , ya no sabia si era cosa de el o de las multiples copas que se bebio.

cuando llego a la mansion supo que algo estaba mal , entro y vio todo destruido, lo unico que llego a su mente en ese momento fue , su mujer " integra".

_integra !

_integra!

la llamaba y esta no repondia , estaba muy asustado, se preguntaba que fue lo que sucedio . salio de la mansion y trato de encontrarla , de sentir la , mas nada pasaba , ella no estaba eso si podia sentirlo .

sabia que ella no se habia ido , el poder que el tenia sobre ella era demasiado fuerte , como para que esta se marchara . sabia que la habian obligado , pero quien , sabia que habia sido a la fuerza , puesto que integra nunca por mas que quisiera se marcharia de su lado, pero quien.

solo habia pocas personas que podrian ayudarle, Seras victoria y Walter . ellos deberian de saber.

Con su poder de telepatia , llamo a su sirviente , a su alumna seras .

_"_seras ! seras! dime donde esta ella , dime que paso."_

Mientras que en una habitacionde la mansion hellsing una vampieresa se removia en su ataud teniendo pesadillas .

_maestro !

_maestro ...

sin mas se desperto jadeando , su maestro se habia comunicado con ella , sabia que el no habia muerto , sabia que ambos estababan vivos , sabia todo , la trampa que hicieron los caballeros de hellsing para quedarse con la institucion, por habia estado luchando contra ellos durante todo este tiempo. le habian avisado a la reina de los planes de estos malvados , motrandoles pruebas de lo que hicieron con el vampiro , y tanmbien grabaciones o videos donde se veia que ellos habian enganado a integra .

por eso cunado su maestro le habia llamado se habia extranado un poco , sabia que estabab vivo , pero no sabia que habia pasado con integra pero si lo suponia , su maestro no la mataria ni en mil que si le preocupo fue que el no la llamara en ningun momento a pesar de su preocupasion , el no se comunico con ella , pero ahora si lo hizo , y en sus pensamientos la llamaba preguntandole , que habia pasado con ella , con integra , con la master de mi master .

despues de cavilar un poco ,supuso que algo malo habia pasado para que su maestro estuviera tan desesperado . se imagino lo peor , seguro que esos malditos le habian hecho algo .por eso no dudo en contactarse con el via telepatia .

__"maestro ! venga pronto . venga pronto_ ."

luego de comunicarse con su maestro , hablo con walter sobre lo que habia sucedido , y trataron de indagar que podria haber pasado con la senorita hellsing.

alucard encuanto recibio el llamado de Seras , se marcho hacia la mansion hellsing , llego pasado un dia y alli se encontro con Seras y Walter

_maestro

_seras , que paso con integra , sabes algo de ella .

_oh maestro!1 no sabe cuanto me preocupe por ustedes , pero sabia que no habian muerto , que usted seguia vivo al igual que la senorita integra.

_lo siento mucho , pero ... ellos...

_lo sabemos . sabemos que sucedio co usted , supimos de la traicion de los caballero de hellsing ,

_oh si ... esos malditos ... exclamo alucard con la mirada triste

_no lo supimos sino hasta recien , disculpeme por ser tan inutil ...

_esta bien seras ya todo paso .pero ahora dime , donde esta integra?

_que le sucedio , no entiendo nada pense que estaba con usted . no entiendo que sucedio donde ahn estadod todo este tiempo ?

_ cuando a fue a la mansion , ella se iba a encontrar con mina no se por que ... el caso es que ella la hirio y yo no puedo dejarla morir , y la ...

_la transformo verdad ?

_ si , luego nos fuimos a vivir hacia una mansion en una isla , pues estba huyendo de los caballaeros de hellsing alli nos ocultamos , pero cierto dia sali y ella no estaba , todo era un total desastre , se que no huyo , al parecer algien se la llevo.

_seguro que fueron los caballeros de hellsing , ellos querian matarla desde hace tiempo para quedarse con hellsing .

_ no seras ! no es asi , ella , ella esta con ellos , ella me engano , ella coinspiro contra mi para sacarme del medio , me domino a su antojo para manterme atado por los sellos , me engatuzo y es ironico decirlo y a la vez vergonzoso pero ella , me engano , yo mismo lo vi .

_ no maestro , puedo hacer todo lo que me diga, servirle fielmente pero nunca voy a aceptar eso .la senorita integra ella , sufrio mucho por usted , e inclusive le busco ;por mucho tiempo , ella de verdad lo sufrio , no creo que haya tal cosa ...

_... alucard suspiro . la verdad no se que creer , solo te digo que sea culpable o no no puedo vivir sabiendo que esta en peligro y no me puedo quedar quietop , necesito encontrar seras , ayudame . yo no puedo sentir su precencia , no la siento , al parecer esta mal , tien e que estar muy debil para no poder comunicarme con ella .

_si los caballeros son los culpables , se demostrara que integra no tuvo nada que ver con todo lo que me dice , ademas esta lo yo vi , ella lol amo hasta el ultimo momento , no puedo negar todo lo que presencie , se lo aseguro, ella no lo traiciono.

pronto idearon un plan walter fue a avisar a la reina , de lo sucedido y sus sospechas , buscaron informacionde los lugares de la institucion hellsing no aprobados directamente por integra , lugares comprados sin su aprobacion y buscaron en cada uno de estos , hasta llegar al ultimo .

En un lugar , en las afueras de la ciudad , se encontraba integra , estaba con las manos atadas por cadenas mojadas en agua bendita , y la habian disecado , al igual que con alucard habian intentado todo para asesinarla , pero no valia , hasta que llegaron a disecarla y sacarle toda la sangre de su cuerpo , ella permanecia devil , pero aun no moria , aun le faltava poco para llegar al final , a la muerte .

integra nunca habia usado sus poderes de telepatia , por lo que en el ultimo momento exclamo al aire sus posibles ultimas palabras .

_ alucard , mi amor , te amo , nunca lo dudes , nunca lo olvides .

alucard desde muy lejos , es decir en la mansion hellsing pudo escuchar esas palabras .no lo dudo supo que ella lo amaba , ahora lo que mas queria era tenerla devuelta .

se dirigio a Seras y Walter y pudo sentir la presencia de su amada , y alli se dirigieron .

era un lugar inospito , donde hacian experimentos con vampiros , entraron al lugar walter , Seras ,Alucard y los escuadrones de hellsing y alli saqueron todo, formandonse una gran batalla . alucard solo queria llegar al lugar donde estaba su amada , ella era la unica rason por la que estaba ahi .

se dirigio hacia el lugar donde su instinto le indicaba , y alli la vio . ensangrentada , seca , y con unca espada que le atravesaba el corazon , al borde de la muerte aun siendo una vampiresa, si hubiera sido un vampiro normal ya habria muerto , el solo se acerco lo mas rapido que pudo.

_integra !

Quito aquellas cadenas que le quemaban , y la mantenian apresada , ella estaba devil, solo jadeaba , como si estuviera intentando respirar .

_integra ! no te vallas quedate conmigo , ya todo paso .

_alucard .. decia entre sollozos ,alucard .. mi amor estas aqui , ah! se quejaba.

_shhhhh no hables .

_ no , te amo alucard tenlo presente yo no te engane , tuve que mentirle a los caballeros , dicendole que me meti contigo para controlarte , alucard no era cierto solo queria protegerte , no queria que nos separaran , se que estuvo mal , se que no debi mentir asi , yo... no .. no lo hice con mala intencion , solo qu... que ..queria protegerte y y ves todo salio mal ellos se aprovecharon de la situacion ,y te enganaron ... yo te amo alucard como nunca amare a nadie .

_shhhhh yo te creo , mi amor no tengo dudas , se que fui un tonto por no creerte , pero los hechos estaban ahi solo que no quise creerte ,me deje llevar por la ira ,perdoname , te amo integra pero , no voy a dejar que te mueras.

asi acerco su cuello a los labios de integra , y ella bebio con pereza ,y asi fue recuperando , sus fuerzas , pudo sentir la vitalidad , el poder de su amado, y pudo percubir la verdad de sus palabras por medio de la sangre de este .

al final ella quedo dormida en los brazos de alucard .

**Meses despues **

luego de los multiples sucesos , multiples enganos, todo se soluciono , la reina mando a ejecutar a aquellos caballeros ,se comprobo todos lo enganos y estafas que estos cometieron . mina la vampieresa FUE destruida por alucard quien no dudo en vangarse de esa malvada.

alucard e integra vovlvieron a la mansion , integra despues de mucho ruego , sigio que dando al mando de la organizacion hellsing , no importando que esta fuera vampiresa .

ella y alucard . bueno como vimos anterirmente , alucard la perdono y eran muy felices ,ahora el se dedicaba a lo mis mo de siempre cazar vampiros .

oooooooooooooooooooooooo

muy de noche en la mansion hellsing . integra se encontraba arreglando uno papeles . de repente llego alucard .y se le carco por el cuello , y la beso .

_ alucard .

_ integra ? dijo riendo .

- me encanta cuando me besas asi . te amo

_ y yo ati .

la volteo y la sigui besando , se pego a ella y rozo su espina , cosa que ella pudo sentir ,

-mmmmmmmmm alucard .

el abrio los botones de su camisa , y la quito , quedando sus enormes pechos al descubierto . los beso , jugando con sus pezones .

_ohhhhhh alucard . mmmmmm

el segia besando , y a hora quito los pants que ella tenia , dejandola al desnudo completamente , para el ,

_ohh princesa como me gusta verte asi ... estas ... riquisima , para comerte .

_ella sonrio .

pero no se quedo atras , lo beso con premura , rompiedole los labios provando su sangre .

empezo a desvestir al vampiro , despojandolo de su camisa y sus pants , dejandolo en boxers .

el prosigio besandole los senos ,cuanto le exitaba escuchar a integra gimiendo cada vez que los provaba .

de pronto la sento , en el escritorio , claro esta quitando todo lo que habia sobre este .

_ alucard

_si el mismo , me encanta cuando dices mi nombre .

sin mas le abrio las piernas . y se poso para darle un beso , rozando su pene con la vagina de integra ,

_ahhhh ! mi amor

_ hay algo que me encanta cuando hacemos el amor

_ que cosa alucard?

- tu olor , me vuelve loco , pero sobre todo este.

dijo dirigiendose hacia su vagina.

- que haces ?

el enterro su cara sobre su vagiana y probo de sus labios , de ese sabor exisito que lo volvia loco , integra solo gemia y humedecia cada vez mas .

_ahj ! ahj! alucard , me ven... go

y sin mas se corrio ,

_ ummmmmmmm eso me encanto , me encatas tu mi amor .

sin pensarlo se la llevo a la cama colcocando encima de esta par aseguir besandola . pero ella tomo el control y se coloco encima de este besando todo su cuerpo , ese cuerpo que la volvia loca .

_ tu me encantas alucard , no puedo negarlo eres el hombres mas sexy del mundo ,nose quien te bendijo con ese cuerpo .

fue haciendo un camino besando , cada parte , has llegar a su pene , el cual miro con deseo , y acerco su boca . y lamio la puntita , cosa que dejao a alcuard estupefacto .

_ integra ahjjjjj!

integra lamia de arriba abjo , alucard se exitaba mas y mas sintiendo esas lenguita mojada y caliente de integra , ella sigui con los movimientos hasta que alucard la paro .

-si no quieres que esto termine rapido , tienes que parar .

y asi ella se coloco encima de el , y comenzo a cabalgar , de arriba hacia abajo .

_ alucard mmmmmmm ahja ahj aahj!

_ ohhhhh j!

de repente el la coloco a ella debajo,

_ se que asi te gusta mas , quiero que disfrutes .

_ pero ...

no pudo continuar el la beso , y sigio envistiendola con fuerza , integra estaba todoa mojadita , cada vez se exitaba mas , alucard envestia de manera muy rapida , muy rica , integra estrechaba su vagina para que el se sintiera mejor , como le gustaba cunado ella lo paretaba asi .

siguieron en esos movimientos apasionados hasta que no puedieron mas

_ ahj!

_ aaaaaaaaaaahjjjjjjjj!

se quedaron un rato unidos , hasta que el decidio separarse , colocandola a ella encima de su pecho para que descansara .

_alcuard , me harias un favor ,

_ lo que me pidas .

- bebe de mi .

_ estas segura , siempre he deseado tu sangre , pero no se si ya te has acostumbrado a lo que eres .

_ claro que si , al principio fue dificil pero daria todo po estar contigo siempre .

_ sera para siempre .dijo mordiendo su cuello .

al probar su sangre , se dio cuenta de algo que nunca habia percibido , eschucaba dos latidos del corazon . bom bom bom bom

_ alucard rio jajajajjaja estas estas ,

_ si alucard estoy embarazada , vamos a tener un bebe

- jajajajaj la beso la abrazo estaba mas que contento , era muy extrano que los vampiros tuvieran hijos , pero siendo el el rey de ellos , claro que debio suponerselo , siempre quizo hijos ,con mina los quiso tener pero gracias a quien sea no sucedio .

_ gracias integra . te amo .

_ yo tambien . mi amor .

**FIN **

**disculpen el mal fanfic .**


End file.
